Cambiando la historia de Harry
by AMAYA CHRIS
Summary: Una chica misteriosa aparece en el 7mo año de lo Merodeadores para cambiar la vida de un niño del futuro LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE LA GRAN JK ROWLING YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

La chica misteriosa

Estaban los merodeadores en su segundo mes de séptimo año ,ya todo era diferente James ya no molestaba a Lily y todos estaban un poco más maduros, aunque todavía seguían con sus bromas merodeadoras y cierta rata aun no tenía cierto tatuaje, estaban desayunando ,cuando de repente se escucha un fuerte POP en la mesa de las serpientes ,y luego en la mesa de las aguilas, en la de los tejones ,cerca de la mesa de profesores los cuales estaban todos parados con sus varitas, al final el ultimo POP se escuchó en la mesa de los leones ,justo frente a los merodeadores apareció una linda pelirroja de hermosos ojos celestes .

-hola-dijo la chica misteriosa

¿nos podría decir quién es usted señorita? -dijo Dumbledore- ¿y cómo se pudo aparecer dentro de Hogwarts?

\- o o lo siento señor-río Amy bajando de la mesa y giñado un ojo a los merodeadores

-me presento soy Amy y quisiera hablar con usted en privado si quiere lleva a alguien más si no confía en mí y le contare todo lo que quiera-dijo

-ok si no te molesta Minerva, Hagrid acompáñenme-y así salieron los cuatro fuera del Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto en el GC todo volvía a la normalidad, pero ahora las conversaciones se concentraban en la llegada de la hermosa chica pelirroja.

Ya estaba terminando el desayuno cuando aparece la profesora McGonagall.

Los siguientes alumnos por favor acompáñenme

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Tupín

Lily Evans

Alice White (longbotton)

Frank Longbottom

Marlene McKinnon

Narcissa Black

Severus Snape

por favor síganme ,todos siguieron a la profesora sin hablar nada estaban todos muy nerviosos y sospechaban que cierta pelirroja tenía algo que ver, llegaron al séptimo piso y se pararon frente a una pared y al frente del tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado, vieron como la profesora se paraba frente a la pared y caminaba tres veces por al frente de ella algunos sobre todo los merodeadores soltaron unas pequeñas risitas ,pero la callaron al tiro al ver aparecer una gran puerta y al entrar quedan boquiabiertos.

-¿qué es esta sala? -pregunto Sirius

-te presento la sala de menesteres -respondió Amy

En eso llegan mas personas

Ted y Andrómeda Tonks (con la pequeña dora)

Arthur y Molly Weasley (con Bill, Charlie y Percy)

Fabián y Gedeón Prewett

Fleamont y Euphemia Potter

Will y Elizabeth Evans (nombres inventados)

Alastor "ojo loco" Moody

-los mande a llamar porque hoy tuvimos una pequeña visita que nos servirá de mucha ayuda en el futuro con Lord Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore

todos estaban muy interesados ase un poco tiempo había salido a luz muchos ataques a nacidos Muggles

-bueno mi nombre es Amy y por favor saluden a sus conocidos porque les voy a contar una pequeña historia- todos se acomodaron algunos saludaron a sus padres y parientes y se acomodaron en los sillones y puf que aparecieron en la sala

-bueno como iba diciendo mi nombre es Amy y soy bruja como ustedes, pero también soy una saltadora -dijo Amy

-y que se supone que sea eso-dijo Alastor

-eso señor Moody es una saltadora tengo la capacidad de saltar atra vez del espacio y tiempo, por eso puedo aparecerme en Hogwarts, puedo aparecer en cualquier lado y tiempo, mi madre es una saltadora y mi padre es un mago, pero yo aún no soy concebida mi mamá aún no conoce a papá-explico

-es eso posible como puede existir un tipo de poder que no se conozca-dijo Lily

-eso porque somos muy pocas existimos unas 10 en todos los mundos-explico Amy

-mundos no entiendo-dijo Andrómeda

-mundos porque yo nací en un mundo donde la magia no existe y la historia de ustedes es una novela y es lo que yo traigo aquí siete libros para leer y poder derrotar a este señor -dijo

-y porque confiaríamos en ti, aun podemos derrotarlo -dijo Moody

-lo siento señor Moody, pero no es un simple mago malvado es el peor mago Oscuro de los últimos siglos y muchos de los que están aquí en unos 5 años mas ya no estarán con vida -dijo Amy -está en sus manos si quieren leerlos y salvar a varios inocentes o seguir igual.

-yo quiero cambiarlo-dijo James y se escucharon muchos "y yo" en el resto de la sala

-bueno son 7 libros, pero voy a resumir los primeros tres y contar lo mas importantes porque del cuarto hacia delante la historia toma consistencia ok -dijo-bueno empezamos

el primer libro se llama-dijo Amy mirando a los potters

Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal

-Potter, ósea es mi nieto -dijo Euphemia

-Así es exactamente -dijo Amy antes de empezar con la historia


	2. harry potter y la piedra filosofal

Harry potter y la piedra filosofal

-voy a leerles yo los resúmenes de cada libro ok-dijo Amy-empezare con la sinopsis leo un capítulo y luego comenten o pregunten.

Empezó leyendo la contratapa sabiendo que era lo más difícil.

 **Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano**

-Que, quiere decir mi bebe no puede morir-dijo Euphemia

 **y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos y el insoportable primo Dudley. Harry se siente muy triste y solo, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida para siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de Quidditch, especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, y hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero, sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente: ¡es un verdadero mago!**

_que quiere decir que vive con sus tíos yo no tengo hermanos-dijo James

-pues tu esposa si-dijo Amy

-ah-dijo James, pensando que probablemente no sería con su hermosa pelirroja, Lily por otro lado estaba muy triste justo cuando James la deja de invitar a una cita se da cuenta que lo ama, aparte él se casa con una chica que realmente le dio amor y aparte de todo muere, ojala y fuera ella la que muera y no James y sea feliz con su familia.

-espera un momento si se queda con sus tíos entonces mama Euphemia también muere con papa Fleamont, entonces quedaremos solo con lunático-dijo Sirius que hace rato derramaba silenciosas lágrimas ,Euphemia se para y lo abraza

-tranquilo hijo por eso vino esta señorita lo cambiaremos si, ni tú, ni Remus estarán solos-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Amy siguió leyendo

 **Capítulo 1: El niño que sobrevivió**

 **En el primer capítulo de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, se nos presenta a la familia Dursley, al parecer algunas horas después de la derrota de Voldemort. Viven en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey y estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales. Vernon Dursley es el director en una empresa llamada Grunnings que fabrica taladros. Petunia Dursley**

(En eso Lily pega un salto y mira a sus padres que igualmente la miran a ella su hermana en el verano hablaba mucho de un chico llamado Vernon, pero nunca escucho su apellido **)**

 **, su esposa, es una ama de casa que se preocupa en exceso por su hijo Dudley y también chismea y habla mal de los vecinos. Petunia tenía una hermana que se casó con James Potter, pero eran tan diferentes a los Dursley que ni siquiera se hablaban. Los Dursley se levantan un marte preparado para un día normal. Pero Vernon al dirigirse a su trabajo, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas extrañas durante todo el día. Le pareció ver a un gato leyendo un mapa fuera de su casa, y gente extraña se encontraba en las calles vestidas con túnicas, hablando de alguien que lo llamaban "quien-tu-sabes" y de su sobrino Harry Potter. Vernon regresó a su casa y le preguntó a Petunia acerca de los Potter, pero a ella nunca le gustó hablar de ellos por lo que no le siguió el tema. Después de ver un reportaje que hablaba sobre el avistamiento de lechuzas volando durante todo el día y además de cientos de estrellas fugaces por la noche, los Dursley se fueron a la cama. En su calle, un hombre apareció de la nada. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore, y aguardaba la llegada de Rubeus Hagrid. El gato que se había posado en la pared del señor Dursley se transformó en una mujer de edad avanzada, Minerva McGonagall. Habían venido a entregar al bebé Harry Potter, que acababa de perder a sus padres en una batalla con Lord Voldemort. A pesar de que el Señor Oscuro había utilizado una maldición asesina en él, sólo le había dejado una cicatriz. Hagrid llegó en** **una motocicleta voladora y lo colocaron en el escalón de la casa de los Dursley con una carta explicando los acontecimientos de la noche. Mientras tanto, todo el mundo mágico celebraba la caída de Voldemort: "¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!".**

-sobrevivió a una maldición asesina-dijo Alastor, mientras todos miraban a Amy, pero ella solo miraba a los Evans que se preguntaban si era la misma Petunia.

-si es ella-dice mirando a Elizabeth

-no, no puede ser mi niña hermosa-lloraba la señora Evan abrazando a Lily, junto con su marido, nadie entendía nada.

-que pasa sucedió algo malo-pregunta James preocupado por Lily

-ellos lloran por que supieron que su hija moría- dijo Amy

-pero si en ningún momento dijeron que moría la pelirroja-dijo Sirius

-Petunia es su hermana cierto-dijo Remus mirando a Amy y ella asiente

-no sé si estar feliz o triste, cuando al fin sé que voy a tener una familia con mi pelirroja, también sé que voy a morir-dijo James, pero en eso Amy sigue leyendo.

 **Capítulo 2: El vidrio que se desvaneció**

 **10 años han pasado desde el primer capítulo. Harry tiene casi 11 años y vive en el armario debajo de las escaleras de la casa de los Dursley. Le atormenta Dudley, que lo golpea y fastidia hasta más no poder. Una mañana, Harry es despertado por su tía Petunia diciéndole que sirva el desayuno inmediatamente, porque es el cumpleaños de Dudley y todo debe ser perfecto. Dudley se molesta porque tiene sólo treinta y siete regalos, uno menos que el año anterior. Cuando una vecina llama para decir que ella no será capaz de cuidar a Harry por ese día, Dudley se echa a llorar, de forma fingida, diciendo que le molesta que Harry tenga que ir con el en su viaje de cumpleaños al zoológico. En el zoológico, Piers Polkiss (amigo de Dudley) y Dudley como siempre lo fastidian. En la casa de los reptiles, Harry presta mucha atención a un boa constrictor y queda asombrado cuando él es capaz de mantener una conversación con ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que Harry está haciendo, Piers llama a Dudley y al tío Vernon, Dudley empuja a Harry a un lado para ver mejor a la serpiente. De pronto, el vidrio que protege a la serpiente se desvanece y la boa se desliza sobre el suelo. Dudley y Piers afirman que la serpiente los atacó. En casa, Harry es castigado por el incidente de la serpiente, es enviado a su armario sin haber comido y sin saber por qué los Dursley le habían castigado.**

-no puede ser mi hermana no pudo transmitir el odio que tenía asía mi en mi hijo-dijo Lily con pena

-espera, espera hablo con la boa-pregunto Albus

-así es Harry habla Parcel, aunque todavía no lo sabe en ese momento-dijo Amy

-eso no es importante, lo bueno es que mini-cornamenta será un gran bromista mire que lanzarles una boa ajajajajajaja _reía Sirius

 **Capítulo 3: Las cartas de nadie**

 **Castigado por el incidente de la boa constrictor, Harry está encerrado en su armario hasta el comienzo del verano. Cuando por fin está libre, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su casa para escapar de los tormentos de Dudley y sus amigos. Harry está muy entusiasmado por la perspectiva de iniciar en una nueva escuela en el otoño, lejos de Dudley por primera vez en su vida. Un día, tío Vernon le manda a Harry a buscar el correo. Harry descubre una carta con un escudo de armas que se dirige a él:**

 **Señor. H. Potter**

 **Alacena debajo de la Escalera**

 **Privet Drive 4**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

 **Tío Vernon le arranca el sobre y se lo muestra a su esposa. Es tanto lo que se sorprenden, que obligan a Dudley y Harry a salir de la cocina con el fin de discutir qué hacer. Al día siguiente, el tío Vernon visita a Harry en su alacena y se niega a hablar de la carta. Sin embargo, le dice a Harry que se mude a la segunda habitación de Dudley, utilizada anteriormente para guardar los juguetes de Dudley.**

 **Al día siguiente, llega otra carta para Harry, esta vez dirigida a él en "El dormitorio más pequeño". Tío Vernon se alarma. Harry intenta conseguir la carta, pero tío Vernon se lo impide. A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanta temprano para tratar de conseguir el correo antes de que alguien se levante, pero se ve frustrado por el tío Vernon, que ha dormido cerca del buzón en espera de las cartas. Aunque Tío Vernon cierra el agujero del correo, doce cartas vienen para Harry al día siguiente, debajo de la puerta o a través de las grietas. Tiempo después, las cartas inundan la casa, entrando de formas imposibles. Vernon sigue evitando que Harry lea cualquiera de estas. Enfurecido, decide llevar a todos lejos de la casa, pero en el hotel donde se quedan, cientos de cartas son entregadas por la administradora a Harry. Es entonces cuando el tío Vernon decide tener un aislamiento aún mayor. En una noche oscura y tormentosa, lleva a la familia a una choza en una isla en medio del océano. En el interior, Vernon tranca la puerta. A la medianoche, ya del 31 de julio, el cumpleaños de Harry, hay un estruendo fuerte en la puerta.**

-cómo puede existir un hombre tan idiota-dijo Andrómeda-como se les ocurre llevar a unos niños a una isla en medio del océano y más con una tormenta

-yo solo sé que cuando mi hija tenga a mi nieto la voy a alejar de ese bastardo-dijo el señor Evans

 **Capítulo 4: El guardián de las llaves**

 **Hay otro golpe en la puerta antes de que un hombre gigante la rompa. Tío Vernon amenaza al hombre gigante con una escopeta, pero el hombre gigante toma el arma y la tuerce en un nudo. El hombre gigante le entrega a Harry una torta de cumpleaños de chocolate y se presenta como Rubeus Hagrid, el "Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts". Hagrid se altera al saber que los Dursley nunca le han contado a Harry lo que es Hogwarts. Vernon intenta detener a Hagrid de decirle a Harry acerca del mundo mágico, pero actúa en vano ya que Hagrid le pregunta si un gran muggle como él lo va a detener. Hagrid le dice a Harry que es un mago y le entrega una carta de aceptación al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El tío Vernon dice que no permitirá que Harry vaya a Hogwarts. Hagrid le explica a Harry que los Dursley le han mentido todo el tiempo acerca de cómo sus padres murieron. Harry se entera de que no murieron en un accidente automovilístico, como él siempre había pensado, fueron asesinados por el malvado mago Lord Voldemort. Harry no cree que es un mago, pero luego se da cuenta de que el incidente con la boa fue un acto de magia. Cuando Vernon enfurece y llama loco a Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid le dice que nunca vuelva a insultar a Dumbledore en frente de él y le lanza un hechizo a Dudley, produciéndole una cola de cerdo. Luego Hagrid se lleva a Harry de la choza sobre la roca. Además le pide que no comente acerca del hechizo que realizó, ya que tiene prohibido hacer magia**

-ni siquiera sabía que era un mago porque me odia tanto mamá-dijo Lily llorando

-no lo sé hija, yo creo que fue nuestra culpa, no supimos criarla bien-dijo Will

Nadie quiso meterse en la conversación de la familia, pero muchos pensaban la envidia afecta hasta las personas con mejor crianza

 **Capítulo 5: El callejón Diagon**

 **Harry se despierta en compañía de Hagrid y se da cuenta que la noche anterior no era un sueño. Los dos parten a Londres para comprar los útiles escolares de Harry. Harry mira la lista de suministros y le preocupa el dinero necesario, pero Hagrid le asegura que sus padres le dejaron fondos necesarios en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, manejado por duendes. Su primera parada es en el Caldero Chorreante, un bar en el que todos los clientes reconocen a Harry y se sienten nerviosos y honrados por tener la oportunidad de reunirse con él. Entre estas personas está el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirinus Quirrell. Harry y Hagrid se van del lugar por la puerta de atrás, donde Hagrid le da unos golpecitos a la pared de ladrillo, y una pequeña calle llamada el callejón Diagon se abre ante ellos. Hagrid explica que Harry va a comprar lo que necesita para la escuela allí. Se dirigen a Gringotts, donde son escoltados hasta la bóveda de Harry. En el interior, observa montones de monedas de oro y plata que los padres de Harry le heredaron. Hagrid le explica a Harry el sistema monetario, que se compone de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, y le llena una pequeña bolsa con el dinero. A continuación, lleva a Harry a otra bóveda, la número 713, que está vacía excepto por un pequeño paquete sucio que Hagrid recoge y esconde en su ropa, advirtiéndole a Harry que no lo comente, ya que es "asunto de Hogwarts". Hagrid entonces lleva a Harry a que se compre su uniforme. En la tienda, se encuentra con un niño mimado y antipático que también va a ir a Hogwarts en el otoño. El muchacho le habla de las viejas familias de magos y Harry comienza a preocuparse sobre si tiene el corte de mago. Pero Hagrid lo tranquiliza, diciéndole que va a aprender todo lo que necesita saber y que hay muchos estudiantes nacidos de familia muggle en Hogwarts. Después de comprar los libros necesarios y los ingredientes para pociones, Hagrid y Harry van a comprar su varita. Una vez en la tienda de Ollivander, el dueño de la misma hace que Harry pruebe un buen número de varitas mágicas, argumentando que "la varita elige al mago". Luego de probar varios tipos diferentes de varitas, Harry intenta con una varita hecha de acebo y pluma de fénix. De la misma salen chispas rojas y doradas, lo que demuestra que esta debe ser la indicada para él. Ollivander le comenta a Harry que el núcleo de la varita que escogió es de pluma de fénix, y que el fénix que proporcionó la pluma presente en su varita tenía solo dos plumas en su cola; una está en su varita y la otra en la varita de Voldemort, la misma que le hizo a Harry su cicatriz.**

-nosotros deberíamos a verlo acompañado James-dijo Lily mirando a James, el cual la abrazo-no quiero morir-dijo como niña chiquita-quiero criar a mi hijo

-lo aremos pelirroja, lo aremos-le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello

 **Capítulo 6: El viaje a través del andén nueve y tres cuartos**

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley fue desagradable. El día antes de comenzar el viaje hacia el colegio, Harry le pide a tío Vernon que lo lleve a la estación de tren King's Cross en Londres. Tío Vernon accede, pero se burla de él porque su tren sale de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, como está marcado en el billete que Hagrid le dio. Al día siguiente, Harry llega a la estación y se encuentra entre las plataformas nueve y diez, preguntándose con creciente alarma cómo encontrar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Por último, oye a una familia con niños pelirrojos mencionar la palabra muggle. Le pregunta a la madre de los niños cómo entrar al andén y ella le dice que debe caminar a través de la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez.**

\- le daré la mitad de mi herencia a esa mujer -dijo Fleamont

 **Harry lo hace, y se sorprende al encontrar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el otro lado de la barrera. Harry lo aborda. En el tren, Harry conoce a Fred y George Weasley,**

(-oh amor son gemelos -dijo Molly sobándose su tripa pequeña y los que no sabían la felicitaron) **los gemelos que estaban regresando a la escuela, así como a su hermano menor Ron,(** -otro hermana búscate un hobby ya van 6-dijeron los gemelos Prewett mientras su hermana se ruboriza **)a otro estudiante que va a empezar en Hogwarts. Ron le habla a Harry de muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico como el quidditch, las tarjetas de brujas y magos famosos dentro de las cajas de ranas de chocolate y sobre las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Harry obtiene en una rana de chocolate la tarjeta de Albus Dumbledore. Ron, que proviene de una familia pobre, no puede pagar las golosinas que se venden en el tren, así que Harry compra algunas golosinas con su nueva fortuna.**

 **También conocen a Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de muggles, que, a pesar de empezar el primer año como Harry, ya sabe bastante de magia. Llegan al colegio, y como alumnos de primer año, deben ser colocados en alguna de las cuatro casas. Esta ceremonia es llevada a cabo por el Sombrero Seleccionador, que, si bien está raído y sucio, puede hablar y leer la mente de quien se lo coloque. Harry, Ron y Hermione son asignados a la casa Gryffindor (fundada por Godric Gryffindor, en el libro descrito como el gran héroe de Hogwarts).**

-siiiiiiiii un Gryffindor-gritan los merodeadores mientras los otros sonreían.

Comienza el año escolar

 **Harry se vuelve enemigo de Draco Malfoy, el niño mimado que conoce en la tienda donde compra su uniforme y se vuelve mejor amigo de Ron. En el banquete de bienvenida, Harry nota la presencia de Severus Snape**

-que se a vuelto loco-grito Sirius a Albus

-señor Black no sea sin respeto-grito minerva mientras algunos soltaban risitas.

 **, el profesor de pociones. Harry tiene clases de magia todo el año, disfrutándolas cada vez más, con excepción de una asignatura: Pociones, pues al parecer, el profesor lo odia. Un día se entera que trataron de robar Gringotts. Sin embargo, la bóveda que quisieron robar ya estaba vacía cuando el ladrón llegó. Harry se pregunta si fue la bóveda que Hagrid había vaciado el mismo día.**

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville Longbottom llegan por accidente al corredor prohibido del tercer piso, donde encuentran un perro de tres cabezas. Al parecer, está cuidando algo**.

-tendré un hijo-grita Frank.

-cómo se les ocurre tener un perro así en el colegio-dijeron las madres enojadas.

 **A Harry y a Ron no les gusta que Hermione se entrometa en sus asuntos. Luego de una clase, Ron se burla de ella y ésta sale llorando al baño de las chicas. Esto ocurre la tarde de Halloween.**

 **Durante la cena, el profesor Quirrell muy alarmado avisa que un troll se metió en el castillo. Es ahí que Harry y Ron se acuerdan de que Hermione está en el baño y corren para avisarle de que hay un troll suelto y así poder escaparse de él. Después de una lucha con el troll en el baño de mujeres con los tres amigos dentro, llega la profesora McGonagall y Hermione se atribuye la culpa de los hechos para que no culpen a Harry y Ron. Después de todo esto, la profesora McGonagall le quita 5 puntos a Hermione por su insensatez al creer que podía controlar por sí sola a un troll. En cambio, a Harry y Ron les otorga 5 puntos a cada uno por el valor que han tenido al enfrentarse con el troll, a pesar de ser estudiantes de primer año.**

-uy me va a matar de los nervios este niño-dijo Lily dramáticamente mientras los otros sonreían.

 **Tiempo después, Harry ve que Snape tiene una pierna lastimada, y deduce que fue el perro de tres cabezas el que lo mordió. Por ende, trabajaría para Voldemort tratando de robar lo que cuidaba el perro.**

 **En Navidad, Harry recibe anónima mente una capa invisible, que oculta a la vista de los demás al que la usa. Una nota dice que era de su padre, y que la utilice bien.**

-siiii tiene la capa- gritan Fleamont y James mientras son regañados.

 **Harry encuentra un espejo, llamado espejo de Oesed. Muestra el más grande deseo de la persona que lo ve; Harry ve en el espejo a sus padres, y durante las siguientes semanas tenía las mismas pesadillas en el espejo. Dumbledore le dice que ese espejo muestra el deseo de la persona, pero que pronto será llevado a otra parte, dada la adicción que provoca**.

-pobrecito mi niño-dicen ambas abuelas y luego se sonríen

 **Harry visita a Hagrid, quien, en una apuesta, ganó un huevo de dragón. Cuando el dragón nace, comienza a crecer rápidamente. Harry le insiste a Hagrid para que se lo de al hermano mayor de Ron, Charlie, quien trabaja con dragones en Rumanía. Hagrid acepta, y Harry planea ir con Ron a entregárselo a Charlie. Sin embargo, el dragón hiere a Ron y éste se queda en la enfermería.**

 **-** o por merlín no pueden tener tranquilidad un rato-dijo Molly

 **Ron se ha comunicado ya con Charlie, quien le dice que unos amigos de él irían a la torre de Astronomía el sábado a la medianoche, mediante una carta. Sin embargo, Draco obtiene esa carta y se entera del plan. Harry, junto a Hermione, van a la torre de Astronomía donde se encuentran con los amigos de Charlie. De regreso, Argus Filch, el celador, los atrapa, junto a Neville, quien iba a avisarle a Harry que Draco sabía del plan del dragón. Draco también es atrapado en la noche, y los cuatro son castigados. Especialmente, Gryffindor pierde 150 puntos pues Harry, Hermione y Neville no deberían estar fuera de la cama a esas horas.**

-ooo que injusticia minie solo estaban ayudando a un amigo -dijo Sirius

-más respeto señor Black aun puedo castigarle-dijo Minerva enojada

 **Capítulo 15: El bosque prohibido**

 **Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco deben ir al Bosque Prohibido como castigo. Ahí Harry encuentra a alguien bebiendo sangre de unicornio. Firenze, un centauro le explica a Harry que la sangre de unicornio le puede dar más vida, pero si la tomas tienes una maldición: llevar media vida. El centauro le revela que en el colegio tienen la Piedra Filosofal, una piedra que da vida eterna. Dice que Voldemort era el que estaba bebiendo la sangre del unicornio. Harry se da cuenta que Fluffy (el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid) vigila esa piedra, junto a otras trampas.**

-por qué se tiene que enterar de esas cosas-dijo Euphemia

-si es la mitad de curioso que James no parara hasta saber todo -dijo dramáticamente mientras los otros se reían y James se sonrojaba.

 **Harry piensa que Snape está ayudando a Lord Voldemort, y junto a Ron y Hermione van hacia el tercer piso (aunque Neville trató de detenerlos). Se dan cuenta que alguien ya pasó por ahí, y ellos razonan diciendo que fue Snape. Pueden pasar ante Fluffy y pasan otras trampas, incluyendo a un Lazo del Diablo (una planta gigante), unas llaves voladoras, un juego de ajedrez mágico gigante, un troll y un acertijo puesto por Snape.**

-unos niños muy inteligentes para su edad-dijo Ted

-y asen un excelente equipo-dijo Amy sonriendo -son conocidos como el trio de oro

 **En la siguiente habitación estaría Snape, tratando de robar la piedra. Harry entra a la habitación, y ve a un hombre. Pero no era Snape. Ni tampoco era Voldemort.**

-y quien entonces-dijeron muchos.

 **Capítulo 16: El hombre con dos caras**

 **Era Quirrell. Harry se sorprende al verlo ahí, y Quirrell revela que trabaja para Voldemort, que él fue quien entró en Gringotts para robar la Piedra Filosofal. Quirrell dice que él fue el que embrujó su escoba en el partido de quidditch. Y que en realidad, Snape quería hacer la contra maldición. Dice que ha ido hasta ahí buscando la Piedra Filosofal, para dársela a su amo. Detrás de Quirrell está el espejo de Oesed, y según Quirrell, la piedra está atrapada dentro del espejo. Una voz aparece de la nada. "Usa al muchacho", dice la voz. Quirrell se quita el turbante de su cabeza, y donde debería estar su nuca, está la cabeza de Voldemort.**

-o por dios mi niño segunda vez que se topa con ese monstruo-dijo Elizabeth

 **Harry se ve al espejo y en su reflejo ve que el Harry reflejado tiene la Piedra Filosofal. Harry entonces siente un peso en su bolsillo: de alguna forma, había obtenido la piedra.**

 **Voldemort le dice a Harry que necesita la piedra para sobrevivir, y le pide a Harry que se una a él. Harry se niega y Quirrell trata de matarlo, pero al tocarlo, Quirrell empieza a quemarse vivo. Harry se da cuenta que debe tocar a Quirrell para matarlo, pero de repente se desmaya.**

-hay no-dijo Lily apretando el brazo de James mientras este se quejaba del dolor y los demás sonreían.

 **Harry se despierta en la enfermería. Dumbledore aparece y le dice que Quirrell ha muerto y el fantasma de Voldemort ha escapado. Además, dice que la Piedra Filosofal será destruida. Dumbledore también revela que él fue el que le envío la capa de invisibilidad. Finalmente, Dumbledore dice que el único que obtendría la piedra sería el que se mirase en el espejo y deseara encontrarla pero no utilizarla.**

 **Llega el banquete de fin de año, y por la valentía de Ron, Hermione y Harry, Gryffindor empata en puntos con Slytherin. A Neville, por tratar de enfrentarse a sus amigos, le dan diez puntos. Gryffindor gana la copa de las casas.**

 **El libro acaba con la felicidad de Harry de llamar a ese sitio "hogar", y se va con el pensamiento de poder torturar a Dudley, su primo, con la amenaza de que haría magia en casa.**

-hay termina el primer libro, bueno el resumen-dijo Amy -preguntas

-si yo yo-dijo James

-adelante -dijo Amy sonriendo

-realmente me case con la pelirroja-dijo con carita ilusionada

-no creo que exista Harry si no fuera así-dijo mientras los demás sonreían

-¿sus varitas son gemelas?-pregunto Andromeda

\- así es y es una gran ventaja porque no se pueden enfrentar entre ellas

\- ¿Voldemort murió? -pregunto Albus

-realmente no solo quedo muy debilitado-dijo mientras todos pensaban- otra pregunta no entonces nos vamos por el segundo

Harry Potter y la cámara secreta


	3. harry potter y la camara secreta

\- ¿la cámara secreta? -pregunta Lily-no es un mito

-bueno no todo es lo que parece-contesta Amy-leyendo el libro podrán ver si es real o no

empiezo por la contratapa como el primero.

 **Tras derrotar una vez más a lord Voldemort, su siniestro enemigo en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, Harry espera impaciente en casa de sus insoportables tíos el inicio del segundo curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Sin embargo, la espera dura poco, pues un elfo aparece en su habitación y le advierte que una amenaza mortal se cierne sobre la escuela. Así pues, Harry no se lo piensa dos veces y, acompañado de Ron, su mejor amigo, se dirige a Hogwarts en un coche volador. Pero ¿puede un aprendiz de mago defender la escuela de los malvados que pretenden destruirla? Sin saber que alguien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, dejando escapar una serie de monstruos peligrosos, Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione tendrán que enfrentarse con arañas gigantes, serpientes encantadas, fantasmas enfurecidos y, sobre todo, con la mismísima reencarnación de su más temible adversario**.

-ooooo por favor mi nieto no puede tener un año tranquilo-dijo Euphemia -todavía ni nace y ya me va a matar de un ataque al corazón-dijo Lily, mientras los demás sonreían

 **La escapada**

 **Harry se encuentra nuevamente en casa de sus tíos, quienes están a punto de recibir una importante visita. Sus tíos le advierten que esas personas no saben nada de su existencia, así que no deberá hacer ningún ruido. Cuando Harry llega a su habitación, encuentra a un elfo doméstico, Dobby. Éste le dice que es un placer estar con él, y le advierte que no debe regresar a Hogwarts, pues acontecimientos malignos están a punto de suceder, pero cuando Dobby está a punto de revelar quién es su amo siempre terminaba golpeándose. Dobby usa magia dentro de la casa de Harry haciendo volar un pastel de tía Petunia, por la cual él recibe una carta de advertencia del Ministerio de Magia, diciéndole que no puede usar magia en casa, por lo que en la siguiente ocasión de uso de magia podría ser expulsado y luego es castigado por sus tíos a estar encerrado en su habitación.**

-yo creo que todo es una trampa para que Harry no vuelva al colegio-dijo Sirius-ningún Elfo ase algo sin el permiso de sus amos.

-yo creo que en todos los tipos de familia o especies hay rebeldes-dijo Andromeda, mientras Lily les explicaba que era un elfo a sus padres.

 **Harry se queda en su casa, deprimido, por no poder salir. De repente en la noche, el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley, llega en un auto volador y Harry puede escapar por muy poco, junto a Fred y George, hermanos de Ron.**

-cómo se les ocurre aser eso a estos niños-dijo Molly-un auto volador porque creo que cierto padre es el culpable-dijo mientras miraba a sus marido el cual temblaba y los demás sonreían, Amy quiso ayudar a Artur y siguió leyendo.

 **Al llegar a la casa de Ron, la Madriguera, la madre de ellos estalla de furia contra sus hijos, aunque trata muy amablemente a Harry. Harry, por primera vez, conoce al padre de Ron, quien trabaja en el Ministerio, y a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, quien entra a su primer año al colegio, pero que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba en la misma habitación que Harry.**

-otro por dios hermana 7 hijos-dijeron los gemelos Prewett, mientras lo demás se reían

-una niña, amor una niña-decía sonriendo Artur

-tiene una admiradora cornamentita-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-madura Black-dijo Lily

 **Mediante polvos Flu, los Weasley pueden llegar al callejón Diagon. Cuando es el turno de Harry, pronuncia mal el nombre de su destino y llega al callejón Knockturn, un callejón con tiendas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras. Ahí ve entrar a Draco Malfoy y a su padre, Lucius a Borgin y Burkes. Cuando puede escapar, llega a la tienda que deseaba, para comprar sus libros. Ahí se encuentra con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. En la tienda, alguien llamado Gilderoy Lockhart está firmando libros, y es muy famoso, por ser uno de los magos con más conocimiento y experiencias del mundo. Este mago reconoce a Harry y le da toda la colección de sus libros gratis y anuncia que él es el próximo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy aparece, y se burla de los Weasley. Toma un libro de segunda mano de Ginny para verlo, y se lo devuelve después de tener una pelea a puñetazos con el señor Weasley.**

-Artur por dios ya eres lo bastante maduro como para pelearte así-dijo Molly

-mientras insulten a mi familia la defendería a muerte-dijo el, dejando a su mujer feliz con su respuesta y ganándose un pequeño beso

 **Cuando quieren atravesar la barrera para llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron no pueden cruzarle, por lo que no pueden llegar al tren a tiempo. Ellos deciden utilizar el auto volador para llegar al castillo, pero al hacerlo, se chocan contra el Sauce Boxeador. La varita de Ron se daña severamente. Severus Snape estuvo a punto de expulsarlos del colegio, pero no lo pudo hacer porque la profesora McGonagall es la jefa de la casa de Harry y Ron, aunque en la mañana siguiente a Ron le llega una carta vociferadora, que es una carta "escrita" a voz, redactada por su madre, gritándole por haber sido capaz de tomar el auto.**

-eso es poco para lo que se merecían esos niños por Dios-dijo Euphemia

-pudieron a ver tenido un accidente estos niños-dijo Minerva

 **La inscripción en el muro**

 **Al darse cuenta de que Gilderoy Lockhart es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Ron se dan cuenta de su inexperiencia (aunque sus libros digan lo contrario). Llegan las prácticas de Quidditch de nuevo, y Harry es buscador, como el año anterior.**

-como todo un Potter-dijo James inflando el pecho.

 **Malfoy es elegido como buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pues su padre les ha regalado a todo el equipo escobas Nimbus 2001. Cuando Hermione dice que los de Gryffindor, a diferencia de él, no compran sus puestos en el equipo, Malfoy la llama sangre impura. Aunque Harry no sabe qué quiere decir esto, Ron, Fred y George tratan de golpear a Malfoy por esta expresión. Ron utiliza su varita rota para que Malfoy vomitara babosas, pero el hechizo es rebotado contra él. Harry y Hermione llevan a Ron con Hagrid, y ahí es explicado que sangre impura es un insulto para los magos hijos de muggles**.

-ya lo odio-dijo Sirius-tiene la misma mentalidad estúpida de su padre

-por si no sabes estoy comprometida con Lucius-dijo Narcisa-sí que ese es mi hijo

-pues mi más sentido pésame primita-respondió el

-idiota-dijo ella y Sirius solo puso su sonrisa más encantadora

 **Harry debe cumplir el castigo por haber llegado al colegio de la forma que llegó al inicio de curso, por eso debe quedarse con Lockhart para ayudarlo con su correspondencia. Ahí escucha una voz misteriosa, diciendo que quiere sangre, y aunque Harry le dice esto a Lockhart, él dice que no escuchó nada.**

-enserio o ese hombre se ase el tonto o realmente solo lo escucho el niño-dijo Alastor

 **Harry es invitado junto a Ron y Hermione al 500° aniversario de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado. El trío se aburre rápidamente de la fiesta y se van, cuando de repente, Harry escucha la misma voz misteriosa. Al correr por los pasillos, Harry encuentra un mensaje que dice "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero".**

-y quienes se suponen que son los enemigos del heredero-dijo Will

-los nacidos de muggles papá-dijo Lily-ósea unos como yo que no tienen familiares magos

 **La Cámara de los Secretos**

 **En una clase de Historia de la Magia, Hermione le pregunta al profesor Binns acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos. Él explica que el colegio fue fundado por Godric Gryffindor, Helga**

 **Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Cada uno admitía en su casa a cierto tipo de personas. Sin embargo, Salazar Slytherin quería admitir sólo a los alumnos de familia mágica, dejando afuera a los "sangre impura", nacidos de muggles como Hermione y mestizos, tal es el caso de Harry. Este deja el castillo pues sus ideas no eran escuchadas. Sin embargo, según la leyenda, antes de partir estableció un sitio, la Cámara de los Secretos, dentro del castillo con** **un monstruo en su interior, que suelto, causaría desastres. Heredero de Slytherin podría encontrarla y liberar al monstruo de la cámara, matando a los "sangre impura". En el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, una bludger se vuelve loca y rompe el brazo de Harry. Lockhart trata de arreglarlo, pero lo único que hace es desaparecer sus huesos. Harry es enviado a la enfermería para hacerlos crecer.**

-pero que hombre tan estúpido-dijo Euphemia

-vas a tener que buscar mejor a tus maestros Albus

-lo tendré presente Euphemia no te preocupes-respondió el

 **En la noche, Dobby aparece y le dice a Harry que no debió haber ido al castillo ya que "sucesos terribles ocurrirán en Hogwarts", relacionados con la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry le pregunta a Dobby si en realidad existe la cámara, pero él sólo le comenta que la cámara ya había sido abierta años antes. Revela que fue él quien no dejó que Harry llegara al tren de Hogwarts y que hechizó la bludger para que Harry resultara herido y debiera irse del colegio. Luego de preguntarle por qué utilizaba trapos tan sucios como ropa, Dobby le confiesa que la ropa es la marca de su esclavitud, y sólo será libre si le regalan algo de vestir.**

-bueno me retracto parece ser que si es un elfo rebelde-dijo Sirius

-ya fue abierta y eso cuando fue eso que no se supo-dijo Andromeda pero nadie respondió y Amy siguió leyendo

 **Dobby desaparece, y Albus Dumbledore llega junto a otros profesores. Dumbledore dice que se ha petrificado un alumno, Colin Creevey, y que, por ende, es cierto que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.**

-oh pobre niño-dijo Minerva-ya empezó el ataque

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione sospechan de que Draco Malfoy sea el heredero de Slytherin. Hermione propone que usen poción multijugos, que los deja transformarse en apariencia en alumnos de Slytherin, para poder hablar con Malfoy. Hermione dice que tomará más de un mes hacer la poción.**

-enserio creen que unos niños de 12 años podrán aser esa poción-dijo Snape-son unos tontos

-a cállate Snevillus-dijo James

 **Cuando se hace un club de duelo, para que los alumnos puedan defenderse, Harry y Draco se enfrentan. Éste usa el hechizo Serpensortia , haciendo aparecer una serpiente negra de su varita. Para sorpresa de todos, Harry puede hablar con la serpiente. Le pide que no ataque a Justin Finch-Fletchley, un alumno de Hufflepuff, hijo de muggles. Harry dice que siempre ha podido y que creía que todos los magos podían, pero le dicen que es una señal de maldad en un mago. Se expande el rumor de que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin.**

-enserio mi hijo heredero de ese monstruo están locos-dijo James mientras sus amigos se reían

 **Luego, ocurre un ataque doble. Justin Finch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado han sido petrificados. Harry, de casualidad llega al lugar donde ocurre el ataque. La profesora McGonagall lo encuentra allí, y lo manda con Albus Dumbledore. Cuando Harry llega a su despacho, se encuentra con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le pregunta si su elección de ponerlo en Gryffindor fue correcta, y el sombrero dice que tal vez, pues que habría hecho un buen papel en Slytherin.** **Harry conoce a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, que, al llegar a la vejez, se quemó, para volver a renacer, mágicamente, de las cenizas.**

-que niño con más mala suerte-dijo Ted mientras los demás asistían

 **La poción mulitjugos es realizada y Harry y Ron son transformados en Crabbe y Goyle, amigos de Malfoy. Van a la sala común de Slytherin. Le preguntan si él es el heredero de Slytherin, y Draco responde negativamente.**

-enserio pudieron Aser la multijugos-dijo Alice que se había mantenido callada

-sí, cuando se proponen algo lo hacen-dijo Amy

-ahí quedaste Snapy si pudieron mucho antes que tu jajaja-dijo Sirius

-tú los conoces-pregunto Lily

-incluso conozco hasta los hijos de algunos de los nombrados-respondió-recuerda que también me traslado atravez del tiempo

\- ¿y podremos conocerlos nosotros?-pregunto

-si se portan bien quizás-respondió Amy misteriosamente y siguió leyendo

 **Harry encuentra un diario en blanco en el baño de mujeres (donde habita Myrtle la Llorona, el fantasma de una niña). Harry escribe en el diario y éste le responde, diciendo que se llama Tom**

 **Ryddle. Tom dice que encantó ese diario cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta. Harry se sumerge en el diario y puede ver los acontecimientos. Hagrid, en el recuerdo del diario, cincuenta años atrás, es culpado por haberla abierto. Minutos antes del partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, ocurre otro ataque doble. Hermione y una chica de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater, son petrificadas.**

-¿enserio Hagrid fuiste tu?-pregunto Moody

-no solo fui inculpado-respondió con la cabeza gacha

-¿quién es ese tal Tom Ryddle?-pregunto Marlene-me suena ese nombre-dijo mas para ella y Albus solo la miraba y sospechaba

-uj ahora no hay como parar a Harry hasta que llegue a final de todo-dijo Lily

-¿porque lo dices Lily hermosa?-pregunto James

-porque atacaron a su amiga ,estúpido-le respondió mientras sus amigos se burlaban

 **Harry y Ron van donde Hagrid y le preguntan acerca de esto. Pero antes de que pueda res poderles, Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, arresta a Hagrid pues cree que ha vuelto a abrir la cámara. También se despide a Dumbledore, haciéndolo responsable de los hechos. Hagrid menciona (para que Ron y Harry, ocultos por la capa invisible, escuchen) que "el que quiera saber lo que está pasando, sólo debe seguir a las arañas". Dumbledore dice "sólo me habré ido cuando no me quede nadie fiel".**

-enserio lo despiden que es estúpido este ministro-dijo Hagrid

 **Harry y Ron siguen a las arañas, que se manifiestan de una manera extraña. Las siguen hasta el Bosque Prohibido, donde encuentran a Aragog, una acromántula. Aragog dice que era la mascota de Hagrid y que temía de la criatura de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero que Hagrid no la había abierto. Había sido culpado injustamente, y se creyó que Aragog había sido el monstruo de Slytherin. Además, dice que una niña fue asesinada por esa criatura, a la que las arañas temen. Se dan cuenta que se trata de Myrtle la Llorona.**

-enserio Hagrid acromántulas-dijo Lily-que te volviste loco comen carne humana-grito

-ya Lily lo asustas al pobrecito-dijo James mientras ve a Hagrid temblar

 **Harry y Ron van a visitar a Hermione a la enfermería. Descubren que ella tenía un papel en el puño de su mano. Era una hoja, donde había información acerca del basilisco. Se dan cuenta que la criatura no debería sólo haberlos petrificado, sino matarlos, porque "el basilisco mata con la mirada". Harry se da cuenta que él sólo escucha al basilisco (la voz misteriosa) pues él entiende Parcel, el idioma de las serpientes, y los demás no. Pero no entiende por qué escucha la voz en las paredes, y cómo una serpiente gigante puede pasearse por el castillo sin ser vista. Pero en la hoja, estaba escrita la palabra "cañerías". Todo encaja. Harry le pregunta a Myrtle cómo murió, y ella les responde que solo recuerda que antes de morir estaba sentada llorando y vio dos grandes ojos amarillos en el lavado. Harry y Ron se dan cuenta de que la entrada está en el baño de niñas.**

-como unos niños encuentran algo que los mejores magos han buscado-pregunta -Albus

-yo lo único que se que esos tres son el mejor grupo que he conocido-dijo Amy-se complementan perfectamente

 **Ese mismo día, Harry y Ron escuchan una reunión de profesores, donde se enteran que una alumna ha sido raptada y enviada a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde "su esqueleto yacerá por siempre". Esta alumna es nada menos que Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron. En ese momento llega Lockhart, y los profesores, hartos del engreído profesor, le desafían a que entre a la cámara, puesto que él asegura que sabe donde está.**

-o mi pobre niña-dijo Molly llorando mientras era consolada por su marido

mientras los otros la miraban con pena, pensando que la pobre niña no se salvaría

 **Harry y Ron le van a pedir ayuda a Lockhart, para que los ayude a combatir al basilisco, y descubren que está a punto de huir del castillo. Lockhart revela que toda la experiencia que tiene es de otros magos, pero que les hizo un encantamiento desmemorizante, su especialidad, y se quedó con todo el crédito. Cuando está a punto de atacarlos, primero lo hacen Ron y Harry, y lo obligan a que los acompañe.**

-si que debe ser estúpido para que dos niños lo atrapen-dijo Moody

-yo creo que quedo bastante claro que estos niños son bastantes capaces de cualquier cosa-dijo Andromeda mientras sus familiares se enorgullecían

El heredero de Slytherin

 **Harry, Ron y Lockhart se dirigen al baño de niñas. Harry habla pársel para que la entrada a la cámara se abra: así sólo alguien hablante de pársel podría encontrarla. Al llegar a la cámara, Lockhart toma la varita de Ron para borrarles la memoria, pero el hechizo rebota, pues la varita de Ron está dañada. A Lockhart se le borra la memoria.**

-hug a quedado bastante claro que es mas que estúpido-dijo Marlene

 **Harry entra a la cámara, y encuentra a Ginny desmayada. También ve el diario de Ryddle, y el mismo Ryddle se aparece en persona. Ryddle menciona que tiene intenciones de conocer a Harry, para saber cómo Lord Voldemort no lo pudo matar. Harry le dice que eso no debería importarle, pues Voldemort vivió después que Ryddle. "Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter", dice Ryddle.**

-huy no puede ser lo que estoy pensando- dijo Elizabeth

 **En ese momento, Ryddle revela que es Lord Voldemort, de joven, y que "Lord Voldemort" es un anagrama de su nombre. Su nombre completo es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el cual crea el anagrama "Yo soy Lord Voldemort", y por ende, Tom Ryddle es el alma de Voldemort conservada en su diario. También menciona que él es el heredero de Slytherin, y que mediante el diario que hechizó para mantener parte de él vivo, controló a Ginny para escribir en el muro, y hacer todos los actos siniestros que acontecieron en el año.**

-uy si era lo que pensaba-dijo Elizabeth-creo que ese hombre se obsesiono con mi nieto

-mi niña hermosa a sido controlada por ese hombre-dijo Artur-después se va a sentir muy culpable con los ataques

 **Ryddle utiliza el basilisco, y de repente aparece Fawkes, con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Fawkes ciega al basilisco, pero Ryddle menciona que el basilisco aún lo podría oler. Harry logra, sin explicación, sacar una espada del Sombrero, para combatir al basilisco. Al final, destruye al basilisco con la espada pero el basilisco lo envenena y le deja enterrado un colmillo en el brazo a Harry, pero las lágrimas de Fawkes lo curan. Luego con el veneno en el colmillo del basilisco destruye el diario de Ryddle y Ryddle desaparece.**

-creo que esa lucha es mas terrible de lo que se escucha aquí-dijo Euphemia.

 **Cuando Ron, Harry, Ginny y Lockhart hablan con Dumbledore, éste entiende perfectamente todo lo que ha pasado. Harry menciona que Voldemort encantó su diario cuando era joven, y Dumbledore dice que cosas como ésas sólo las podría hacer un mago muy poderoso. Aparte, dice que la espada que Harry sacó sólo lo pudiera haber hecho un verdadero Gryffindor, pues la espada era de él. En la espada, aparece el nombre "Godric Gryffindor".**

-siiiiii mi hijo es genial-grita James mientras ase un baile estúpido y los demás y sus amigos se unían a su baile

 **Lucius Malfoy llega, con Dobby, y se revela que es su amo. Se sorprende al saber que Dumbledore ha vuelto como director, y Harry toma el diario de Ryddle. Coloca dentro un calcetín, y se lo da a Lucius, y éste le saca el calcetín. Harry le dice a Lucius que sabe que él intercambió el libro de Ginny en Flourish y Blotts al comienzo del año con el diario de Ryddle. "Pruébalo", dice Lucius. Lucius, furioso, le entrega el diario y la media a Dobby, y Dobby dice que es libre, pues le han regalado ropa. Lucius, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, estuvo a punto de atacar a Harry, pero Dobby lo defiende.**

-realmente era un buen elfo-dijo Fleamont -y raro nunca supe de un elfo que quiera ser libre

-mi niño lo libero es tan bueno, que bueno que no se parezca a James-dijo Lily

-siii-dijo James con cara de estúpido-oye que quisiste decir con eso-dijo al darse cuenta mientras los demás se carcajeaban

 **De vuelta en Londres, Harry le da su número de teléfono a Ron, para que lo llame. Ron le pregunta a Harry si sus tíos estarán orgullosos por lo que hizo, y Harry dice que no, pues tuvo varias oportunidades para morir, y para mala suerte de sus tíos, no lo hizo**.

-fin del libro -dijo Amy-¿preguntas?

-mi niña ¿no la acusaron a ella? ¿está bien?- pregunto Molly

-si Voldemort a engañado a magos adultos más experimentados, ella solo era una niña que se dejó llevar por sus emociones-respondió Amy

-si no hay más preguntas leeremos el tercer libro para poder continuar y llegar al fondo de esto-dijo Amy mientras los demás asentían

-el tercer libro se llama...

Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban


	4. harry potter y el prisioner de azkaban

-o dios prisionero que este niño es un imán para los problemas-dijo Fleamont

-hasta James parece un niño santo alado de este niño por merlín-dijo Minerva

-Albus aceptarías mi renuncia antes que llegue al colegio-dijo mientras los demás sonreían

-lo siento Minerva eres la mejor que conozco, yo sé que tu podrás con el-respondió Albus con una sonrisa mientras Amy seguía con la lectura

 **1-Lechuzas mensajeras:**

 **Harry Potter era un niño diferente, porque primero, quería ir al colegio, y quería hacer las tareas.**

-lo comprendo-dijo Sirius, pero se fijó que todos los miraban con cara incrédula

-que es verdad yo igual prefiero estar en el colegio que en casa con mi querida madre, pero sin aser las tareas-dijo mientras sus amigos se reían

 **Sus tíos que eran muggles le habían guardado todas sus cosas de magia así que un día escondido sacó unas pocas así podía hacer algunas tareas, pero muy tarde en la noche, escondido. Un día después de hacer sus tareas, Harry se asomó y vio que venían unas lechuzas. Eran tres; una hembra, grande y blanca que era su propia Hedwing que le traía un regalo de su mejor amiga Hermione; una que no conocía pero la reconoció por lo que traía, era de Hogwarts y la tercera que la traían las otras dos era Errol , la de su mejor amigo; Ron que también le traía un regalo. Después de ver todos sus regalos, Harry Potter se sintió feliz de que fuera su cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida.**

-oooo mi pobre nieto cunado esto cambie le regalare todos los regalos del mundo-dijo Euphemia

 **2-El error de tía Marge:**

 **Cuando Harry bajó a tomar desayuno, tío Vernon, le dice que va a ir tía Marge (hermana de tío Vernon) va a pasar una semana en su casa y le dice que tendrá que portarse como una persona normal. Harry al oír esto queda muy impresionado y se le ocurre decirle que lo hará si le firma la autorización del colegio para ir los fin de semana al pueblo. Harry que no soportaba a tía Marge hizo todo lo posible, pero el ultimo día la cosa se empezó a descontrolar. Después de comer, tía Marge, empezó a hablar muy mal de los padres de Harry y este hizo , sin querer, que a su tía se le reviente la copa y después de un discusión, la empieza a inflar como un globo pero con magia accidental y se va de la casa.**

-debe ser muy poderoso magia accidental cuando es grande es muy difícil-dijo Andromeda

-siii mi ahijado es genial-dijo Sirius-inflo a la tía malvada

-ahijado porque según tú crees que te pondría de padrino de mi hijo-dijo Lily mientras los demás se burlaban y Sirius ponía cara de perrito abandonado

 **3-El autobús noctambulo:**

 **Harry, después de irse de la casa de los Dursley, caminó hasta la calle Magnolia sitiándose asustado, sin saber que hacer. De repente siente que lo vigilan y al mirar ve unos ojos verdes y se cae y casi es atropellado por un bus que salió de la nada; era el autobús Noctámbulo, el bus de los magos que lo llevaría donde el quiera. Harry pide que lo lleven al Callejón Diagon, pero al llegar se encuentra con ministro de la magia; Cornelius Fudge que lo esta esperando. Después de conversar con él todo lo que pasó, Harry se queda a alojar en el Caldero Chorreante y le promete a el ministro que no saldrá del Callejón Diagon.**

-como se les ocurre dejar a un niño solo-dijo Elizabeth

-no debería andar solo mi hijo-dijo James

 **4-El Caldero Chorreante:**

 **Harry se sentía muy feliz de pasar las dos ultimas semanas de vacaciones sin los Dursley y como le había prometido al señor Fudge que no saldría del Callejón Diagon pasaba todo el día paseando por ahí. Ya no tenia que hacer las tareas escondido, las podía hacer a plena luz del día sin que nadie lo molestara. Cuando ya llevaba unos días ahí , apareció algo en su tienda favorita; Artículos de calidad para el juego del quidditch. La escoba de carrera ultimo modelo, la Saeta de Fuego. Harry la iba a ver todos los días y el ultimo día de vacaciones, pensando que vería a sus amigos en el tren para ir al colegio, el Expreso de Hogwarts escucha que lo llaman y eran ellos que habían terminado de comprar todos sus libros. Después de llegar al Caldero Chorreante se encuentra con toda la familia de su amigo Ron Weasley que también alojarían ahí. En la noche escuchando a los padres de Ron discutir, se entera de que un prófugo de Azkaban va tras él.**

-creo que es un seguidor del tonto mago obsesionado con mi nieto-dijo Will-que no lo puede dejar un año tranquilo

-yo creo que esto es mas que una obsesión-dijo Alastor-debe a ver algo mas de fondo, este niño algo debe de tener para sobrevivir a un maldición asesina ¿o me equivoco-dijo mirando a Amy

-en los siguientes libros se va desenvolviendo el dilema hay que seguir-dijo Amy mientras seguía leyendo.

 **5-El dementor:**

 **Harry se fue a la estación King Cross con los Weasley. Cuando ya iban en el tren, en la mitad, este para y ven que empieza a subir gente y en ese momento, entra un ser encapuchado llamado dementor. Al entrar el dementor, Harry, siente que un frío lo recorre, unos gritos de mujer y se desmaya. Al despertar, el tren ya había partido. Cuando llegaron al colegio, el banquete de selección, Dumbledore les presenta a dos profesores nuevos; el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Lupin y el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione; Hagrid, el guardabosques.**

-Lunático te pasaste al lado oscuro-le acuso James- porque te vienes a parecer hasta ahora y donde estas tu Canuto, Colagusano, hey ¿dónde está Colagusano?

-recién te vienes a dar cuenta que no fue llamado-dijo Sirius-que lento cornamenta que lento-decía mientras los demás se reían y James se sonrojaba y Lily se daba cuenta lo tierno que parecía.

 **6-Hojas de te y garras de hipogrifo:**

 **Al día siguiente empezaban las clases y tenían la primera de Adivinación. Aprenderían a ver las hojas de te. Después de esa clase todo el curso quedó muy asustado ya que la profesora Trelawney (de adivinación ) le dijo a Harry que iba a morir. Todos trataban de evitar sus ojos, hasta su amigo Ron.**

-como pudo tomar esa clase es una pura perdida de tiempo-dijo Lily

 **Después de almuerzo tenían la primera clase con su amigo Hagrid que era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En aquella clase vieron los hipogrifos y el enemigo de Harry, Draco Malfoy, de la casa de Slytherin insulto a uno y el hipogrifo lo ataco haciéndole una gran herida en el brazo. La primera clase de Hagrid no resultó como Harry quería, él quería que fuera la mejor que habían tenido.**

-que niño mas pesado-dijo Lily mientras Narcisa la miraba mal

 **7-El boggart del armario ropero:**

 **Después de esa clase, Hagrid, estaba muy triste pensando que lo echarían y Malfoy burlándose de él todo el tiempo. Pero lo que todos esperaban era la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando llegaron a la clase, el profesor les dijo que seria una clase práctica, verían lo boggart. Unos seres sin forma, pero la tenían cuando se encontraban frente a una persona, convirtiéndose en lo que más miedo les da. Después de esa clase quedaron todos muy contentos excepto Harry que estaba muy triste por que pensaba que el profesor Lupin no lo había dejado enfrentarse al boggart por que se había desmayado en el tren.**

-que malo eres Remus-dijo Frank

-no creo que lo haya hecho por eso-dijo Lupin

 **8-La huida de la señora gorda:**

 **Después, para muchos, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se había transformado en su clase favorita menos para el grupo de Slytherin que criticaban al profesor por su túnica sucia y gastada. Además estaban todos muy contentos por que irían a Hogsmade el día de Halloween. Siempre el día de Halloween había un banquete y decoraban el gran Comedor con calabazas y cosas así. Harry despidió a sus amigos y de fue a pasear por el colegio. Se encontró con el profesor Lupin, después de que llegaron sus amigos y le trajeron muchos dulces de Honeydukes, fueron al banquete y cuando subieron a su sala común de encontraron a todos afuera. La señora gorda se había ido y el cuadro estaba roto.**

-quien habrá roto el cuadro-dijo Sirius

-yo creo que fue el prisionero ese que va tras de mi bebe-dijo Lily

-la señora gorda no lo habrá dejado entrar-dijo James y se enojo por eso la rompió, pobre era tan buena-dijo acordándose de las muchas veces que los dejo entrar a altas horas de la noche.

 **9-La derrota: Después de la huida de la señora gorda, Dumbledore los mandó a todos de vuelta al gran Comedor y no se hablo de otra cosa que de Sirius Black que había roto el cuadro.**

 **-que quiere decir eso-dijo James-uno de mis amigos no pudo estar en azkaban y menor iría tras de mi hijo-dijo mientras Sirius tenia la mirada perdida Pero Harry se empezaba a preocupar de otra cosa; el quidditch. Tenía que ir a los entrenamientos con la señora Hooch por que no querían que fuera solo por que Black andaba tras él. El primer partido era contra Slytherin pero fue contra Hufflepuff. Había mucha lluvia y cuando iba a agarrar la snich, sintió que un frío lo invadía, habían entrado al campo de quiddich dementores. Harry se cayó de su escoba y cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería, rodeado por todo el equipo; habían perdido y su Nimbus 2.000 había ido a quedar al sauce boxeador que la dejó hecha puras astillas.**

-pobre escoba tuvo una buena vida-dijo Ted tratando de aligerar el ambiente

pero los chicos estaban todavía perdidos con la nueva información

 **10-El mapa del merodeador:**

 **Cuando pudo salir de la enfermería, Harry, supo que era el último fin de semana a Hogsmade. Después de despedirse de sus amigos, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba; eran Fred y George Weasley. Le mostraron un viejo pergamino y muy gastado, diciendo que era la razón de sus triunfos, era el mapa del merodeador. Bueno ese mapa era de Hogwarts y mostraba todos los pasadizo, los terrenos del colegio y las personas que se encontraban el castillo. Bueno los gemelos le dijeron que había un pasadizo que llegaba al Honeydukes por un subterráneo. Harry usó el mapa y en Hogsmade se encontró con Ron y Hermione. Cuando estaban en la `'Tres escobas'', un bar donde fueron a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, entraron la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la magia. Rápidamente Harry y se escondió bajo la mesa. Cuando los profesores y el ministro se pusieron a conversar, Harry se enteró de que Sirius Black era su padrino y que había traicionado a sus padres entregándolos a lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más temido durante los últimos años.**

-no mentira yo nunca haría eso lo juro cornamenta, jamás lo haría-decía Sirius mientras lloraba sentado en el suelo y los demás solo lo miraban entre pena y sospecha, James no se movía aun estaba en shock

 **11-La Saeta de Fuego:**

 **Después Harry se sentía muy mal, sentía un odio que no había sentido antes. Le quería reclamar a Hagrid por que nunca mencionó a Black al hablar de sus padres, pero cuando llegó vio a Hagrid llorando, le había llegado una carta del ministerio sobre el juicio de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Se fueron al castillo muy tristes pero Harry ya no podía pensar todo el día en la venganza de Black. El día de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry para que abriera sus regalos y después de abrirlos todos, encontró un paquete largo y al abrirlo vio una autentica Saeta de Fuego. A la hora de la comida, el profesor Dumbledore había corrido todas la mesas a la orilla y había una sola en la que estaban los profesores y algunos alumnos. Eran tan pocos los que se quedaban que no valía la pena usar la otras mesas. Cuando llegaron a la sala común fueron a buscar la Saeta para admirarla y después de un rato llegó Hermione con la profesora McGonagall que le quitó la Saeta y se la llevó para comprobar que no tuviera ningún maleficio.**

-mal movimiento ahora ellos se enojaran con ella-dijo Euphemia pero aun nadie la tomo en cuenta aún estaban impactado por los de Sirius

 **12-El patronus: Harry y Ron se enojaron con Hermione por que le dijo a la profesora McGonagall lo de la Saeta de Fuego, así que ella trataba de evitar la sala común. Cuando empezó a llegar el resto de los de Grynffindor, estaban todos muy contentos en especial Harry que empezaría sus clases anti-dementores. Después de un tiempo estaba muy decepcionado por que no la resultaba el patronus (hechizo para alejar a los dementores ) como el esperaba, pero el profesor Lupin le decía que estaba bien por que era magia muy avanzada. Después de unas semanas ya no se desmayaba al aparecer el boggart-dementor (practicaban con uno), pero terminaba muy cansado. Después de casi un mes, le devolvieron su Saeta y cuando Ron la fue a dejar a la pieza, descubrió que Scabbers no estaba y la sabana con sangre.**

-un patronus es magia muy avanzada por un niño yo creo que no podrá saberlo-dijo Alastor

-pobre ratita-dijo Alice que amaba a todos los animales

 **13-Grynffindor contra Ravenclaw: Cuando Crookshanks se comió a Scabbers, parecía al fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Harry animó a Ron diciéndole que podría ir al entrenamiento antes del partido contra Ravenclaw y después montar su Saeta. Para el partido contra Ravenclaw estaba muy nervioso; si perdían, estaban eliminados por 8ª vez. Cuando terminó estaban tan contentos de haber ganado que hicieron una fiesta en la sala común hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegó a retarlos. Cuando estaban durmiendo, Harry se despertó muy asustado porque alguien había gritado; era Ron. Sirius Black había entrado en la sala común de Grynffindor**.

-ya nada más por favor -decía Sirius mientras sollozaba silenciosamente

\- yo creo que hay una explicación amigo-dijo James alado de Sirius-yo sé que tú nunca me traicionarías ,ven párate y siéntate a escuchar tranquilo si-dijo mientras Sirius asentía como un niño chiquito

 **14-El rencor de Snape:**

 **Después de eso nadie durmió esperando a la profesora McGonagall para que les dijera si lo habían atrapado, pero no, se escapo de nuevo. Al otro día, al llegar de la casa de Hagrid que los había invitado a tomar té para hablarles como se estaban portando con Hermione, vieron que había un cartel en el que decía que irían a Hogsmade. Harry iría pero levaría la capa invisible. Cuando estaban viendo la casa de los gritos, la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña, llegó Malfoy y como no podía ver a Harry, este fue y le tiró un puñado de barro y después a Crabbe y a Goyle. Crabbe pisó la capa invisible de Harry y se le cayó la capa hasta los hombros. Al llegar al colegio se encontró con el profesor Snape que lo llevó a su despacho y lo hizo sacar todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos, después llegó Lupin por el pergamino(Snape pensaba que podía tener artes oscuras).Lupin sabía que era un mapa así que no se lo pasó. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda se encontraron con Hermione y les dijo que Hagrid había perdido el caso y que iban a ejecutar a Buckbeak.**

-el problema es con migo Snape no tienes por que desquitarte con el-dijo James

 **15-La final de quiddich: Después de que Hermione les contó eso, ella y Ron hicieron las paces y se pusieron a trabajar en la apelación de Buckbeak. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa no resultaron relajantes, tenían tantas tareas que estaban todos casi con un ataque nervioso; pero nadie tenía tanto trabajo como Hermione que aunque ya no tenía adivinación tenía más materias que ningún otro. El día antes de la final de quiddich (Grynffindor contra Slytherin) estaban muy nerviosos, si ganaban ganarían la copa, que no lo habían hecho desde Hacía 7 años. Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor los recibieron con vivas y aplausos, menos Slytherin.**

 **Aquel partido fue el más sucio que Harry hubiera jugado, pero ganaron la copa; Harry pensó que si se aparecía un dementor cuando Wood le pasaba la copa, hubiera hecho el patronus más fuerte del mundo.**

-siiiiii ganaron la copa-grito James-mi hijo es el mejor

-hombres-dijeron las mujeres presentes-mientras los demás sonreían

 **16-La predicción de la profesora Trelawney: A Harry le duró por lo menos una semana la felicidad del partido, pero se le acabó al saber que la apelación de Buckbeak sería el 6 de Septiembre, cuando terminaban los exámenes. El último era el de Adivinación. Cuando Harry terminó su examen e iba saliendo la profesora Trelawney se quedó dormida y dijo que el señor de las tinieblas volvería a alzarse y cuando despertó no se acordaba de nada. Cuando llegó a la sal común vio a Ron y Hermione muy tristes; Hagrid había perdido la apelación, iban a ejecutar a Buckbeak. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hagrid, tapados por la capa invisible, lo vieron muy nervioso y cuan do Hermione iba a servir el té encuentra a Scabbers en la tetera. Cuando estaban llegando al colegio, Scabbers empezó a chillar y a tratar de escapar del bolsillo de Ron y mientras lo esperaban escucharon el sonido de un hacha cortando el aire, Habían matado a Buckbeak.**

-enserio tuvo una predicción-dijo Lily

-ella tiene el don pero muy bajo ero muchas veces se equivoca-dijo Amy

-bueno desde ahora hacia delante leeré los 6 capítulos que quedan completos para explicar mejor lo de Sirius si que-decía Amy mientras sacaba un libro de un pequeño bolso que traía y buscaba el capitulo que quedaba

-el capitulo se llama...

el perro, el gato y la rata


	5. el perro, el gato y la rata

-el capítulo se llama...el perro el gato y a rata

-enserio que nombre más raro -dijo Lily ,pero nadie comento nada porque Amy empezó a leer

 **A Harry se le quedó la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión. Los tres se**

 **habían quedado paralizados bajo la capa invisible. Los últimos rayos del sol**

 **arrojaron una luz sanguinolenta sobre los terrenos, en los que las sombras se**

 **dibujaban muy alargadas. Detrás de ellos oyeron un aullido salvaje.**

— **¡Hagrid! —susurró Harry. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, fue a darse la**

 **vuelta, pero Ron y Hermione lo cogieron por los brazos.**

— **No podemos —dijo Ron, blanco como una pared—. Se verá en un**

 **problema más serio si se descubre que lo hemos ido a visitar...**

-en eso tienen razón-dijo Molly

-sabes lo que me gusta de leer el capítulo completo-dijo James

\- ¿qué? -dijo Lily

-que al fin vamos a poder saber cómo es mi hijo, porque vamos a leer sus pensamientos-respondió mientras los otros asentían

 **Hermione respiraba floja e irregularmente.**

— **¿Cómo... han podido...? —preguntó jadeando, como si se ahogase—.**

 **¿Cómo han podido?**

— **Vamos —dijo Ron, tiritando.**

 **reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, andando muy despacio para**

 **no descubrirse. La luz se apagaba. Cuando llegaron a campo abierto, la**

 **oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos como un embrujo.**

— **Scabbers, estate quieta —susurró Ron, llevándose la mano al pecho. La**

 **rata se retorcía como loca. Ron se detuvo, obligando a Scabbers a que se**

 **metiera del todo en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué te ocurre, tonta? Quédate quieta... ¡AY!**

 **¡Me ha mordido!**

-esa rata está muy nerviosa-dijo Remus y se miraron sospechosamente con Sirius.

— **¡Ron, cállate! —susurró Hermione—. Fudge se presentará aquí dentro**

 **de un minuto...**

— **No hay manera.**

 **Scabbers estaba aterrorizada. Se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas,**

 **intentando soltarse de Ron.**

— **¿Qué le ocurre?**

 **Pero Harry acababa de ver a Crookshanks acercándose a ellos**

 **sigilosamente, arrastrándose y con los grandes ojos amarillos destellando pavorosamente en la oscuridad. Harry no sabía si el gato los veía o se orientaba por los chillidos de Scabbers.**

— **¡Crookshanks! —gimió Hermione—. ¡No, vete, Crookshanks! ¡Vete!**

 **Pero el gato se acercaba más...**

— **Scabbers... ¡NO!**

-Encuentro que esto es demasiado raro-dijo Moody

 **Demasiado tarde... La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, Crookshanks se lanzó tras el roedor; y antes de que Harry y Hermione pudieran detenerlo, Ron se salió de la capa y se internó en la oscuridad.**

— **¡Ron! —gimió Hermione.**

 **Ella y Harry se miraron y lo siguieron a la carrera. Era imposible correr a**

 **toda velocidad debajo de la capa, así que se la quitaron y la llevaron al vuelo,**

 **ondeando como un estandarte mientras seguían a Ron. Oían delante de ellos**

 **el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos que dirigía a Crookshanks.**

— **Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...**

 **Oyeron un golpe seco.**

— **¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.**

 **Harry y Hermione casi chocaron contra Ron. Estaba tendido en el suelo.**

 **Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el**

 **tembloroso bulto.**

— **Vamos, Ron, volvamos a cubrirnos —dijo Hermione jadeando—.**

 **Dumbledore y el ministro saldrán dentro de un minuto.**

-deberían alejarse luego, los van a pillar y los van a castigar-dijo Sirius

 **Pero antes de que pudieran volver a taparse, antes incluso de que**

 **pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se**

 **acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.**

 **Harry quiso coger la varita, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El perro había dado un gran salto y sus patas delanteras le golpearon el pecho. Harry cayó de espaldas, con un fardo de pelo. Sintió el cálido aliento del fardo, sus dientes de**

 **tres centímetros de longitud...**

los tres merodeadores se miraron entre pensando lo mismo será Sirius en su forma animaga

 **Pero el empujón lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Se apartó rodando.**

 **Aturdido, sintiendo como si le hubieran roto las costillas, trató de ponerse en pie; oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.**

 **Ron se levantó. Cuando el perro volvió a saltar contra ellos, Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.**

-o por merlín que le pasa a ese estúpido perro-dijo Molly

 **Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a Harry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyó a Hermione chillar de dolor y caer también.**

 **Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de**

 **los ojos.**

— **¡Lumos! —susurró.**

 **La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Habían perseguido a Scabbers hasta el sauce boxeador; y sus ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran.**

 **Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y metiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba denodadamente, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban perdiendo de vista.**

\- por merlín porque tiene que ser el sauce boxeador-dijeron las madres

-ese perro no es común que quiere con mi niño se lo va a comer-dijo Molly mirando a su marido

-no creo Molly tiene que aver una explicación-dijo Artur-a lo mejor es controlado por su amo

— **¡Ron! —gritó Harry, intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó**

 **un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo obligó a retroceder.**

 **Lo único que podían ver ya de Ron era la pierna con la que el muchacho**

 **se había enganchado en una rama para impedir que el perro lo arrastrase. Un**

 **horrible crujido cortó el aire como un pistoletazo. La pierna de Ron se había**

 **roto y el pie desapareció en aquel momento.**

-o pobre niño-dijo Marlene-espero que este bien

— **Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —gritó Hermione. Ella también**

 **sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.**

— **¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos**

 **tiempo!**

-busquen ayuda por favor-dijo Molly

— **No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.**

 **Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las ramitas enroscadas como puños.**

— **Si ese perro ha podido entrar, nosotros también —jadeó Harry, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser golpeados por el árbol.**

— **¡Socorro, socorro! —gritó Hermione, como una histérica, dando brincos sin moverse del sitio—. ¡Por favor...!**

 **Crookshanks dio un salto al frente. Se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas que azotaban el aire y se agarró con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco.**

 **De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.**

-que mierda les pasa a los animales-dijo Lily-como pueden saber tanto

-quedo claro que no son animales comunes-dijo Albus

— **¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione, dubitativa. Cogió a Harry por el brazo**

 **tan fuerte que le hizo daño—. ¿Cómo sabía...?**

— **Es amigo del perro —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Los he visto juntos...**

 **Vamos. Ten la varita a punto.**

 **En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que había entre las raíces, Crookshanks se metió por él agitando la cola de brocha. Harry lo siguió. Entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo. Crookshanks estaba ya lejos de él y sus ojos**

 **brillaban a la luz de la varita de Harry. Un segundo después entró Hermione.**

-no sabía que había un túnel ahí-dijeron los estudiantes menos los merodeadores que lo ocupaban una vez al mes

— **¿Dónde está Ron? —le preguntó con voz aterrorizada.**

— **Por aquí —indicó Harry, poniéndose en camino con la espalda arqueada, siguiendo a Crookshanks.**

— **¿Adónde irá este túnel? —le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.**

— **No sé... Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador; pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nunca. Se sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade...**

-ese mapa es muy bueno quien lo habrá hecho-dijo Minerva

-no especificaba mucho de el en el resumen-dijo Lily

 **Avanzaban tan aprisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. Por**

 **momentos podían ver la cola de Crookshanks. El pasadizo no se acababa.**

 **Parecía tan largo como el que iba a Honeydukes. Lo único en que podía pensar Harry era en Ron y en lo que le podía estar haciendo el perrazo... Al correr agachado, le costaba trabajo respirar y le dolía...**

 **Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear; y**

 **Crookshanks había desaparecido. En vez de ver al gato, Harry veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura.**

 **Se detuvieron jadeando, para coger aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado.**

 **Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se**

 **despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.**

-qué raro lo habrá hecho ese perro-dijo Ted

pero solo los profesores y los merodeadores sabían que era esa habitación y porque estaba así

 **Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza.**

 **Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Harry. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.**

— **Harry —susurró—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.**

-hay que miedo-dijo Lily agarrándose de James que felizmente la reconfortaba

 **Harry se fijó en una silla cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.**

— **Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —observó.**

 **En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo. Hermione le cogía el brazo con tal fuerza que perdía sensibilidad en los dedos. La miró. Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza y lo soltó.**

 **Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.**

 **Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.**

— **Nox —susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas.**

 **Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella,**

 **oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.**

-se entienden completamente-dijo Ted

-yo dijo que se complementaban perfectamente-dijo Amy-siempre saben que quiere cada uno

 **Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada.**

 **Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y**

 **colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado,**

 **sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y Hermione se le acercaron rápidamente.**

— **¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?**

-que bueno que no se lo ha comido-dijo Molly

— **¿Dónde está el perro?**

— **No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry,**

 **esto es una trampa...**

— **¿Qué...?**

— **Él es el perro. Es un animago...**

-o por merlín por eso actuaba así era un mago hay por

favor que no les haga nada-decía Molly, mientras Sirius se sentía miserable sabía perfectamente que era el.

 **Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos.**

 **Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le**

 **hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.**

-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE ASER ESO BLACK-gritaba Molly-CASI LE CORTAS LA PIERNA A MI BEBE

-usted un animago Black desde cuando lo es-dijo Albus y Minerva, pero no le pudo responder porque el solo tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos Amy siguió leyendo.

— **¡Expeliarmus! —exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la varita de Ron.**

 **Las varitas que empuñaban Harry y Hermione saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry.**

— **Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo—. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...**

-no, no no no no no, jamás dañaría a mi hermano-decía Sirius nadie quiso decir nada y solo miraban los lamentos de Sirius, sin atreverse a decir nada.

 **Harry oyó la burla sobre su padre como si Black la hubiera proferido a voces. Notó la quemazón del odio, que no dejaba lugar al miedo. Por primera vez en su vida habría querido volver a tener en su mano la varita, no para defenderse, sino para atacar... para matar. Sin saber lo que hacía, se adelanté, pero algo se movió a sus costados, y dos pares de manos lo sujetaron y lo hicieron retroceder.**

-es un poco temperamental-dijo Elizabeth

— **¡No, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, petrificada.**

 **-lo conoce bien-dijo Lily aun miraba a Sirius ella de alguna forma creía en el Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:**

— **Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.**

 **Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.**

— **Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna.**

— **¿Me ha oído? —dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para**

 **mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los tres.**

— **Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.**

-POR QUE MIERDA LES DICES ESO BLACK-grito James, Remus se paró rápidamente para detenerlo y no lo golpeara pero se quedó congelado cuando James lo paro del sofá y lo abofeteo-menos va a confiar en ti si les dices esas cosas, suena como si realmente le fueras a matas

-como sigues creyendo en mi hasta yo creo que ese Sirius es culpable-lloraba

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron y de**

 **Hermione—. No le importó la última vez, ¿a qué no? No le importó matar atodos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?**

-aparte mate a unos de mis amigos-decía llorando-en qué clase de monstruo me convertía-pero James ya pensaba sospechaba al escuchar el nombre de Pettigrew

— **¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. ¡Cállate!**

— **¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.**

 **Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de Ron y de Hermione, y se lanzó.**

 **Había olvidado la magia. Había olvidado que era bajito y poca cosa y que tenía trece años, mientras que Black era un hombre adulto y alto. Lo único que sabía Harry era que quería hacerle a Black todo el daño posible, y que no le importaba el que recibiera a cambio.**

-debería matarme-sollozaba-es lo que me merezco, todas las personas presentes no sabían que pensar si realmente era inocente o había una explicación.

Solo para prevenir Moody saco su varita y mantenerla preparada.

 **Tal vez fuera por la impresión que le produjo ver a Harry cometiendo aquella necedad, pero Black no levantó a tiempo las varitas. Harry sujetó por la muñeca la mano libre de Black, desviando la orientación de las varitas. Tras propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, contra la**

 **pared.**

 **Hermione y Ron gritaron. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Harry en la cara. Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano.**

 **Pero Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.**

— **No —susurró—. He esperado demasiado tiempo.**

-por merlín ahora voy a matar a mi ahijado deberían matarme desde ahora-decía Sirius, pero se calló al sentir un puño en su pómulo.

-porque no te callas para poder escuchar la historia y saber por qué ases esas cosas-dijo James ,mientras los demás lo miraban anonadados y siguieron con la lectura

 **Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. Las gafas se le habían caído hacia un lado.**

 **Entonces vio el pie de Hermione, salido de no se sabía dónde. Black soltó**

 **a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor.**

-Guau esa sí que es mujer-dijo Gideon-podrías presentármela-pregunto a Amy, pero Molly respondió antes.

-tu eren un viejo para ella ,pervertido- Gideon tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras los demás reían

 **Ron se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo.**

 **Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero...**

— **¡Ah!**

 **Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo. Harry se lo sacudió de encima, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la varita de Harry.**

— **¡NO! —exclamó Harry, y propinó a Crookshanks un puntapié que lo tiró a un lado bufando. Harry recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.**

— **¡Apartaos! —gritó a Ron y a Hermione.**

 **No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos.**

-estos niños están dispuestos a defenderse a muerte si es posible-dijo Alastor mientras los demás asentían.

 **Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía**

 **y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio,**

 **apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita.**

— **¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó.**

-estúpido no se puede mantener en silencio-murmuraba James, pero todos escucharon. Lily estaba muy sorprendida jamás había visto a James tan enojado.

 **Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando**

 **la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo izquierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz.**

— **Usted mató a mis padres —dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.**

-a pesar de todo sigue siendo muy educado-decía Euphemia

-no se de donde si Petunia no tiene ese tipo de educación-dijo Lily enojada recordando como se comportaba su hermana.

 **Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos.**

— **No lo niego —dijo en voz baja—. Pero si supieras toda la historia...**

— **¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry, con un furioso martilleo en los oídos—. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.**

— **Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—.Lo lamentarás si no... si no comprendes...**

-yo sabía que había una razón, mi hermano jamás me dañaría-susurraba James, Lily lo escucho y lo abrazo

— **Comprendo más de lo que cree —dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿verdad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...**

 **Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.**

— **Vete —ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero Crookshanks le hundió las garras en la túnica. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo.**

-maldito gato entrometido, debería dejar que Harry, lo dañe, para que aprenda a saber explicar, las cosas antes de parecer culpable-decía James ya mas calmado con los brazos de Lily alrededor de el

 **Harry miró a Black y a Crookshanks, sujetando la varita aún con más**

 **fuerza. ¿Y qué si tenía que matar también al gato? Era un aliado de Black... Si estaba dispuesto a morir defendiéndolo, no era asunto suyo. Si Black quería salvarlo, eso sólo demostraría que le importaba más Crookshanks que los padres de Harry...**

-pobre de mi nieto no debería estar pensando esas cosas a esa edad-dijo Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos

 **Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres.**

 **Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad...**

 **Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black lo miraba fijamente, con Crookshanks sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio.**

 **Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces.**

 **Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.**

-gracias a merlín, llego ayuda-decían las mujeres

— **¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¡ESTAMOS**

 **¡AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!**

 **Black sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanks estuvo a punto de caerse.**

 **Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irracional. ¡Mátalo ya!, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse.**

 **La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lupin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta.**

 **Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando.**

—¡Expeliarmus! —gritó Lupin.

-qué bueno que lo desarmaste Remus, no quería que mi hijo cometiera un error-dijo Lily, mientras Lunático le sonreía.

 **La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a Crookshanks protectoramente encaramado en el pecho.**

 **Harry se sintió de pronto como vacío. No lo había matado. Le había faltado valor. Black volvería a manos de los dementores.**

 **Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción**

 **contenida:**

— **¿Dónde está, Sirius?**

-tu no Lunático, no eres malo, no seas como yo-se lamentaba Sirius, pero muchos se dieron cuenta que había otra cosas más de fondo.

 **Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido**

 **Ron.**

-que, que tiene mi bebe, cuidado con seguir asiéndole daño ahora tu jovencito-dijo Molly mirado Remus, que hasta Albus le dio miedo.

— **Pero entonces... —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos—, ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... —De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes— ... a**

 **menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...**

 **Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la**

 **cabeza.**

-no puede ser quien yo creo que es-dijo James mirando a Remus-lunático dime que no fue el-decía James de nuevo enojado mientras lo demás miraban sin saber que era lo que pasaba y Sirius levantaba la mirada sorprendido

— **Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Harry en voz alta—. ¿Qué...?**

 **Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black — como a un hermano.**

 **Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.**

-deberían explicarles las cosas antes de saludarse par de estúpidos-decía James mientras les pegaba en la nuca a cada uno, dejando más desconcertados a los demás

-yo creo que ellos saben más de lo que explican-susurro Alastor para todos los demás

— **¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione.**

 **Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.**

— **Usted... usted...**

— **Hermione...**

— **¡... usted y él!**

— **Tranquilízate, Hermione.**

— **¡No se lo dije a nadie! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!**

-por favor que no diga eso, que no lo diga-decía Remus tapándose los oídos

— **¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —exclamó Lupin—. Puedo**

 **explicarlo...**

 **Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.**

— **Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándose la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él.**

— **Estáis en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique...**

-lo siento canuto igual te creí culpable y dejé que te encerraran en azkaban-decía con pena mientras era abrazado por el

— **¡NO! —gritó Hermione—. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!**

 **Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.**

-no no no no no ahora todos saben que soy un monstruo-decía tapándose la cara y sus amigos lo abrazaban, Lily se paro y se arrodillo frente de el

-Remus mírame-el levanto su mirada hacia ella-yo sé que tú eres una excelente persona, la más amable que he conocido, no dejes que esto te consuma es solo una vez al mes-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y los demás asentían

-no es la mejor novia del mundo-dijo James, pero se callaba con la mirada que le daba Lily, pero lograba arrancarle una sonrisa a Remus y a los demás.

— **Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione —dijo—.Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visiblemente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.**

 **Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:**

— **¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!**

-hay que niño con tan poca sensibilidad-dijo Molly arrancándole una sonrisa a los demás y aligerar el ambiente

-solo era un niño asustado-dijo Remus-no lo culpo

 **Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:**

— **¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?**

— **Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hice el trabajo para el**

 **profesor Snape.**

— **Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo—. Os puso ese Trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas.**

-maldito Snevillus, como siempre es un chismoso-dijo James mientras ,recibía feas miradas de Severus.

 **¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?**

— **Las dos cosas —respondió Hermione en voz baja.**

 **Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.**

— **Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.**

-si que lo es-dijo Ted

— **No soy tan inteligente —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!**

— **Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin—. Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe.**

— **¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? —preguntó Ron con voz ahogada—. ¿Está loco?**

-hay este niño por merlín-dijo Molly-lo siento profesor

-no te preocupes Molly yo creo que si estoy un poco loco-dijo el mientras los chicos sonreían

— **Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.**

— **¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTADO**

 **¡AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!**

 **Señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se**

 **había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Crookshanks saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.**

— **No he ayudado a Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejáis, os lo explicaré. Mirad... —Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado—. Ya veis —prosiguió**

 **Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto—. Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Queréis escucharme?**

 **Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería un truco?**

-escúchalos Harry por favor-rogaba James, para poder enterarse de la historia real

— **Si no lo ha estado ayudando —dijo mirando furiosamente a Black—, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?**

— **Por el mapa —explicó Lupin—. Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...**

— **¿Sabe utilizarlo? —le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.**

— **Por supuesto —contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.**

-ustedes fueron los que isieron ese mapa-dijo Minerva, mirándolos con una amenazante cara, mientras los chicos se ocultaban tras de Lily, que reía por la actitud de los chicos.

— **¿Usted hizo...?**

— **Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto,**

 **¿a que sí? —Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies—. Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.**

— **¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?**

-no le contaste que eras mi amigo-dijo James enojado mirando a Lupin

-no se por que lo ise-dijo bajando la mirada

— **¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —dijo Lupin,**

 **repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia—. Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde dejasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien.**

— **¿Qué dice? —interrumpió Harry—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.**

-como eran ellos tres solo yo lo escuche-dijo Andromeda, mientras los otras asistían

— **No podía creer lo que veía —prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin**

 **escuchar a Harry—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros?**

— **¡No había nadie con nosotros!**

— **Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápidamente, con la**

 **inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.**

— **¡A uno de nosotros! —dijo Ron enfadado.**

— **No, Ron —dijo Lupin—. A dos.**

 **Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.**

— **¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad.**

mientras los demás levantaban las cejas sospechosamente.

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?**

— **Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?**

 **Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar.**

 **Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido.**

 **Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba**

 **detenidamente a Scabbers.**

— **¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?**

— **No es una rata —graznó de repente Sirius Black.**

— **¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!**

— **No lo es —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. Es un mago.**

— **Un animago —aclaró Black— llamado Peter Pettigrew.**

-ug quería equivocarme-decía James mientras se paraba y paseaba por la sala-maldita rata traicionera actuaba como un cobarde, pero era todo un teatro

-lo voy a matar-dijo Sirius levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, pero un hechizo lo petrifico a centímetros de ella.

-nadie puede salir de esta habitación al momento que entraron el tiempo se paró afuera-dijo Amy-aparte el aún no se va hacia el otro bando pueden ayudarlo o no volver a confiar en el

-yo solo quiero aser una pregunta desde cuando son animagos y quien más lo es-dijo Minerva

-se responderá en el otro capítulo profesora, ahora vamos a almorzar y seguir con el siguiente capítulo-dijo Amy mientras llamaba a una elfina ,la cual traía la comida.

al terminar la comida y terminado las conversaciones se acomodaron para leer el siguiente capitulo

-señorita Amy si quiere poder ayudarle en la lectura que descanse su voz- dijo Albus y comenzaba a leer donde habían quedado

el capítulo se llama ...

Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta


	6. lunatico, colagusano, canuto y cornament

el capítulo se llama...Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

-al fin sabremos los secretos de estos niños-dijo minerva con una cara de maldad que iso temblar a los merodeadores mientras los demás se carcajeaban

-esto es injusto no pueden hacernos esto-decía James asiendo un puchero a la cual Lily le pareció adorable y Albus empezaba a leer .

 **Era tan absurdo que les costó un rato comprender lo que había dicho. Luego,**

 **Ron dijo lo mismo que Harry pensaba:**

— **Están ustedes locos.**

-si desde que los conozco son iguales locos-dijo Lily y ellos la miraban ofendidos

-que feo pelirroja, nosotros somos completamente adorables-dijo Sirius

-si claro-dijo ella mientras los demás sonreían

— **¡Absurdo! —dijo Hermione con voz débil.**

— **¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Lo mató hace doce años!**

 **Señaló a Black, cuya cara sufría en ese momento un movimiento**

 **espasmódico.**

— **Tal fue mi intención —explicó, enseñando los dientes amarillos—, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!**

 **Y dejó en el suelo a Crookshanks antes de abalanzarse sobre Scabbers; Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota.**

-por favor Sirius deja de cometer estupideces-dijo Molly

-doce años encerrado con esas cosas yo creo que Black ya no tiene sentido común-dijo Lily

— **¡Sirius, NO! —gritó Lupin, corriendo hacia ellos y separando a Black de**

 **Ron—. ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo!**

— **Podemos explicarlo después —gruñó Black, intentando desprenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.**

— **¡Tienen derecho... a saberlo... todo! —jadeó Lupin sujetando a Black—. ¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Harry...! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius!**

-si no seas impaciente hombre-dijo Andromeda- los niños están asustado

-explícales antes de que te crean más loco de lo que eres-dijo Lily

-no seas cruel pelirroja-dijo Sirius con una mano en el corazón y cara ofendida

 **Black dejó de forcejear; aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos fijos en**

 **Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y**

 **manchadas de sangre.**

— **De acuerdo, pues —dijo Black, sin apartar la mirada de la rata—.**

 **Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...**

-hay por merlín no puede ser más idiota-susurro Lily aunque todos escucharon y reían

— **Están locos los dos —dijo Ron con voz trémula, mirando a Harry y a Hermione, en busca de apoyo—. Ya he tenido bastante. Me marcho.**

 **Intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Lupin volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Scabbers.**

— **Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron —dijo en voz baja—. Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas.**

— **¡NO ES PETER, ES SCABBERS! —gritó Ron, obligando a la rata a**

 **meterse en su bolsillo delantero, aunque se resistía demasiado. Ron perdió el equilibrio. Harry lo cogió y lo tendió en la cama. Sin hacer caso de Black, Harry se volvió hacia Lupin.**

— **Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew —dijo—. Toda una calle llena de testigos.**

-esta difícil que te crean canuto hay muchos testigos-dijo Lupin

— **¡No vieron, creyeron ver! —respondió Black con furia, vigilando a**

 **Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.**

— **Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter —confirmó Lupin—. Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry.**

-lo siento canuto no te creí, estuviste 12 años en azkaban y yo no te ayude- dijo Lupin

-no te preocupes Lunático, aun no pasa -dijo el

 **Harry bajó la mirada hacia Ron, y al encontrarse sus ojos, se entendieron sin palabras: indudablemente, Black y Lupin estaban locos. Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba Scabbers a ser Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban debía de haber trastornado a Black, después de todo. Pero ¿por qué Lupin le seguía la corriente?**

-creo que esos niños son muy inteligentes, ni los conocen y ya saben que están locos -dijo Frank, mientras los demás se carcajeaban

 **Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.**

— **Pero profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.**

— **¿Por qué no puede serlo? —preguntó Lupin tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con grindylows.**

-como siempre-dijeron sus amigos

— **Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.**

 **Iba a asombrarse Harry de la escrupulosidad con que Hermione hacía los deberes cuando Lupin se echó a reír.**

— **¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! —dijo—. Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts.**

-tres creo que ya se por lo de sus apodos-dijo Minerva-son artos ridículos-dijo mientras los merodeadores la miraban lastimados

— **Si se lo vas a contar; date prisa, Remus —gruñó Black, que seguía**

 **vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de Scabbers—. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar más.**

— **De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...**

 **Lupin se detuvo en seco. Había oído un crujido tras él. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse. Los cinco se volvieron hacia ella. Lupin se acercó y observó el rellano.**

— **No hay nadie.**

— **¡Este lugar está encantado! —dijo Ron.**

— **No lo está —dijo Lupin, que seguía mirando a la puerta, intrigado—. La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían los del pueblo los producía yo. —Se apartó el ceniciento pelo de los ojos.**

 **Meditó un instante y añadió—: Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario.**

-entonces se iso famosa por ti-dijo Marlene

-sí, las trasformaciones son dolorosas y estar encerrado me volvía loco-dijo el

 **Estaba tranquilo pero fatigado. Iba Ron a interrumpirle cuando Hermione, que observaba a Lupin muy atentamente, se llevó el dedo a la boca.**

— **¡Chitón!**

— **Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron —prosiguió Lupin—. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el profesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. Me vuelve inofensivo, ¿os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena,**

 **conservo mi personalidad al transformarme...**

-o genial Lunático solo tienes que esperar unos años y podrás estar bien-dijo James-que bueno que lo inventaron-mientras los demás asentían

 **Me encojo en mi despacho, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar.**

 **Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción de matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones,**

 **no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. —Lupin suspiró y miró a Harry—. Te dije hace meses que el sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa —Lupin miró a su alrededor melancólicamente—, el túnel que conduce a**

 **ella... se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso.**

-yo siempre he dicho que Dumbledore es el mejor director, otro no me hubiera recibido y haberse dado muchas molestias por mi -dijo Lupin

-todos merecen una educación y lo tuyo no fue tu culpa-dijo el dándole una sonrisa

-gracias profesor-dijo mientras el director movía la mano restando le importancia

 **Harry no sabía en qué pararía la historia, pero aun así escuchaba con gran interés. Lo único que se oía, aparte de la voz de Lupin, eran los chillidos asustados de Scabbers.**

— **En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo. En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataba de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni siquiera ahora que la casa lleva**

 **años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. Pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que**

 **tenía que ir a casa a verla... Me aterrorizaba que pudieran abandonarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abandonaron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.**

-eres nuestro hermano, y los hermanos se apoyan-dijeron ambos abrazándolos, todos los miraban con una sonrisa dándose cuenta, cuan amigos eran y la profesora no los reto por eso, por una buena causa ,pero eso no quitaba lo malo

— **¿Mi padre también? —preguntó Harry atónito.**

— **Sí, claro —respondió Lupin—. Les costó tres años averiguar cómo**

 **hacerlo. Tu padre y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. Es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente,**

 **en quinto, lo lograron. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente.**

-en quinto, eso es ase 2 años, té das cuenta que te puedes ir en prisión por eso-dijo Euphemia a su hijo y amigo

-lo ise por lunático mami-dijo con cara de niño bueno

— **Pero ¿en qué le benefició a usted eso? —preguntó Hermione con**

 **perplejidad.**

— **No podían hacerme compañía como seres humanos, así que me la**

 **hacían como animales —explicó Lupin—. Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas. Cada mes abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. Peter, como era el más pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que las deja inmóviles. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo.**

 **Bajo su influencia yo me volvía menos peligroso.**

 **Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos.**

-o pobre de Remus-decía Euphemia mientras lo abrazaba

-esta vez se lo perdono solo por ayudar a su amigo-dijo minerva severamente, pero por dentro casi lloraba, por lo dulces buen amigos que eran, Lily solo los miraba con admiración sobre todo a James

— **Date prisa, Remus —gritó Black, que seguía mirando a Scabbers con una horrible expresión de avidez.**

— **Ya llego, Sirius, ya llego... Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el**

 **colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta.**

— **¿Qué animal...? —comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió**

-siempre a querido saber todo acerca de sus padres-dijo Amy-siempre que les contaban de ustedes preguntaba hasta los mas mínimo-dijo mientras los demás la miraban con cara de pena

— **¡Aun así, era peligroso! ¡Andar por ahí, en la oscuridad, con un**

 **licántropo! ¿Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien?**

— **Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome —respondió Lupin en tono de lamentación—. Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces. Luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. Me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imaginaba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que**

 **había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de otros. Nunca supo que por mi culpa tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos.**

 **Pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado...**

-no fue por tu culpa-dijeron sus amigos enojados-lo isimos por que quisimos

— **Las facciones de Lupin se habían tensado y se le notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo—. Todo este curso he estado pensando si debería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba**

 **su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto admitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo... y la confianza de Dum bledore ha sido muy importante para mí. Me dejó entrar en Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de encontrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Y por eso supe que Sirius entraba en el colegio utilizando artes oscuras aprendidas de Voldemort y**

 **de que su condición de animago no tenía nada que ver... Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenía razón en lo que decía de mí.**

— **¿Snape? —dijo Black bruscamente, apartando los ojos de Scabbers por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos, y mirando a Lupin—. ¿Qué pinta Snape?**

— **Está aquí, Sirius —dijo Lupin con disgusto—. También da clases en**

 **Hogwarts. —Miró a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione—. El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. —Se volvió otra vez hacia Black—: Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos... Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una**

 **broma en la que me vi envuelto.**

-no cuentes eso Lunático por favor-dijo Sirius

-que, que no cuente que casi te vuelves en asesino, pues a lo mejor mereciste estar en esa cárcel-dijo Snape

-cállate tu quejikus-dijo James

— **Le estuvo bien empleado. —Black se rió con una mueca—. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.**

— **Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes**

— **explicó Lupin a los tres jóvenes—. Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó**

 **que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me**

 **entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...**

-por merlín Sirius eso fue muy peligroso-dijo Andromeda-hubieras dejado a Remus con un gran trauma

-en ese momento no lo vi mal -dijo Sirius agachando la mirada

— **Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?**

— **Exactamente —admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.**

 **Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita.**

-como siempre todo un metiche llega a arruinar todo-dijo Sirius, mientras Snape se levantaba a discutir, pero Amy los paro

-cálmense par de inmaduros-dijo-alguna pregunta

-yo -dijo Lily un poco ruborizada- ¿cuál es el animal de James?

-pues este hermosa pelirroja-dijo James mientras se transformaba en un hermoso ciervo y se acercaba a ella

-bueno, bueno, déjense de coqueteo y sigamos con la lectura-dijo Amy mientras se ruborizaban y los demás reían-quiero terminar este libro hoy ¿quién quiere leer?

-yo -dijo la profesora McGonagall

el capítulo se llama...

El vasallo de Lord Voldemort


	7. El vasallo de Lord Voldemort

el capitulo se llama...El vasallo de lord Voldemort

-creo que al fin van a contar la verdad-dijo Molly mientras McGonagall empezaba a leer.

 **Hermione dio un grito. Black se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.**

— **He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador —dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita—. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.**

 **Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.**

— **Tal vez os preguntéis cómo he sabido que estabais aquí —dijo con los ojos relampaguean tes—. Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.**

como siempre es un cotilla toda una vieja chismosa-dijo Sirius

-ya déjalo canuto, nunca a conseguido nada-dijo Lupin

— **Severus... —comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.**

— **Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvierais el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.**

— **Te equivocas, Severus —dijo Lupin, hablando aprisa—. No lo has oíd todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha venido a matar a Harry.**

— **Dos más para Azkaban esta noche —dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio—. Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore. Estaba convencido de que eras inofensivo, ¿sabes, Lupin? Un licántropo domesticado...**

— **Idiota —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en**

 **Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?**

 **¡PUM!**

-es malo guardar rencor por tantos años-dijo Albus-te vuelve una persona completamente siega y no te deja ver más allá de tus narices

-yo creo que las pruebas son suficientes-dijo Snape-cada uno de ellos se merece estar en azkaban-dijo sin aser caso

 **Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas,**

 **semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.**

— **Dame un motivo —susurró—. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.**

 **Black se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir qué rostro irradiaba más odio.**

 **Harry se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni a quién creer. Dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Hermione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando todavía retener a Scabbers. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:**

— **Profesor Snape, no... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir; ¿no cree?**

-no la va a escuchar, es un ciego de mente-dijo Lily y Snape sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, jamás se perdonaría lo que le dijo hace 2 años

— **Señorita Granger; me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio —dijo Snape—. Tú, Potter y Weasley os encontráis en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.**

— **Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión...**

— **¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! —gritó de repente Snape, descompuesto—. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES!**

-que gran profesor, insultando a sus alumnos-dijo James-lindo

— **Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Black, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía—. La venganza es muy dulce —le dijo a Black en voz baja—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!**

— **Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus —gruñó Black—. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo —señaló a Ron con la cabeza—, entraré en él sigilosamente.**

— **¿En el castillo? —preguntó Snape con voz melosa—. No creo que**

 **tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...**

-que pendejo-dijo Remus y muchos se sorprendieron de su voz malvada

 **El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.**

— **Tienes que escucharme —volvió a decir—. La rata, mira la rata...**

 **Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.**

-pues yo se la veo siempre, es cosa de escucharlo hablar de su señor-dijo Sirius mientras Snape lo miraba mal y lo demás lo miraban sospechosamente.

— **Vamos todos —ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin volvieron a sus manos—. Arrastraré al licántropo.**

 **Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.**

 **Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y**

 **bloqueó la puerta.**

— **Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas — gruñó Snape—. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...**

— **El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso —explicó Harry—. He estado solo con él un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa contra los dementores. Si es un compinche de Black, ¿por qué no acabó conmigo?**

-vamos Harry asele frente a quejikus-dijo James

— **No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo —susurró**

 **Snape—. Quítate de en medio, Potter.**

— **¡DA USTED PENA! —gritó Harry—. ¡SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR SÓLO**

 **¡PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL COLEGIO!**

— **¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! —chilló Snape,**

 **más furioso que nunca—. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APÁRTATE, POTTER!**

En ese momento Snape quedo colgado de cabeza, mientras sentía una cachetada.

-me importa muy poco si me insultas a mí ,o a Potter porque se lo merece ,pero la próxima vez que le desees la muerte a mi hijo, yo misma te lo are pagar de la peor forma me entendiste-dijo Lily con una voz calmada-ME ENTENDISTE-grito

-s s s siiii-dijo Snape temblando por la mirada que le daba la pelirroja

-que bien -dijo ella sentándose mientras los demás reían de la cara de Severus.

 **Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia él había alzado la varita.**

— **¡Expeliarmus! —gritó.**

 **Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.**

-guau un Expeliarmus a los trece, creo que se da más adelante no-dijo Ted

-Harry lo sabe aser desde segundo y los chicos desde tercero, son muy poderosos-dijo Amy

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado de Crookshanks.**

— **No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Black mirando a Harry—. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...**

 **Harry rehuyó los ojos de Black. No estaba seguro, ni siquiera en aquel momento, de haber hecho lo que debía.**

-confía en ti canuto -dijo James-no quiere creerse, pero confía en ti-dijo sonriendo

— **¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...!**

— **gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto—. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!**

-jajajajajaja creo que los hubiera tenido igual, con quejikus despierto los hubiera tenido bien-dijo Remus

 **Lupin forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Black se inclinó para**

 **desatarlo. Lupin se incorporó, frotándose los lugares entumecidos por las cuerdas.**

— **Gracias, Harry —dijo.**

— **Aún no creo en usted —repuso Harry.**

— **Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba —dijo Black—. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya. Ron apretó a Scabbers aún más fuertemente contra el pecho.**

— **Venga —respondió débilmente—, ¿quiere que me crea que escapó usted de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a Scabbers? Quiero decir... —Miró a Harry y a Hermione en busca de apoyo—. De acuerdo, supongamos que Pettigrew**

 **pueda transformarse en rata... Hay millones de ratas. ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la, que buscaba?**

-eso exactamente, como sabes, hay millones como ese tipo de rata-dijo Alastor

— **¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta —observó Lupin,**

 **volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?**

 **Black metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y sacó una página arrugada de periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta el verano anterior.**

 **Sobre el hombro de Ron se encontraba Scabbers.**

— **¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —preguntó Lupin a Black, estupefacto.**

— **Fudge —explicó Black—. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...**

-bueno esa es una buena excusa pero 12 años todos cambian-dijo Alastor

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Lupin en voz baja, mirando a Scabbers, luego la foto y otra vez a Scabbers—. Su pata delantera...**

— **¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Ron, poniéndose chulito.**

— **Le falta un dedo —explicó Black.**

— **Claro —dijo Lupin—. Sencillo... e ingenioso. ¿Se lo cortó él?**

— **Poco antes de transformarse —dijo Black—. Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...**

— **¿Nunca lo has oído, Ron? —le preguntó Lupin—. El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo**.

-bueno bastante ingenioso, para lo estúpido e incompetente que parece-dijo Lily

-Lily esa boca por dios-dijo Elizabeth

-es cierto mami, aparte no lo justifiques por el muero yo y James y mi hijo queda huérfano-dijo enojada, pero su madre no replico porque le dieron ganas de tener a esa rata entre sus manos

— **Mire, seguramente Scabbers tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre.**

— **Doce años exactamente ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué vive tanto?**

— **Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien —dijo Ron.**

— **Pero ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —observó Lupin—. Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado.**

— **¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Crookshanks, que seguía ronroneando en la cama**.

-está muy serrado de mente-dijo Ted

-está asustado después de todo es un niño de 13 años-dijo Molly sintiendo pena por su niño

 **Pero no había sido así, pensó Harry inmediatamente. Scabbers ya tenía mal aspecto antes de encontrar a Crookshanks. Desde que Ron volvió de Egipto. Desde que Black escapó...**

— **Este gato no está loco —dijo Black con voz ronca. Alargó una mano huesuda y acarició la cabeza mullida de Crookshanks—. Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender qué era lo**

 **que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...**

-sí que es un gato inteligente-dijo Remus-reconoció a un animago

— **¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.**

— **Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo... Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un muchacho...**

 **El cerebro de Harry empezaba a hundirse por el peso de las muchas cosas que oía. Era absurdo... y sin embargo...**

— **Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato, ¿decís que se llama Crookshanks?, me dijo que Peter había dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió... Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en otra ocasión.**

-enserio pueden comunicarse con los animales estando como animago-dijo Narcisa

-no lo he intentado hasta ahora, pero, hay dice que si-dijo Sirius

-si si se puede aser, yo lo he hecho-dijo McGonagall

 **Estas palabras impresionaron a Harry y lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.**

— **¿Y por qué fingió su muerte? —preguntó furioso—. Porque sabía que usted lo quería matar; como mató a mis padres.**

— **No, Harry —dijo Lupin.**

— **Y ahora ha venido para acabar con él.**

— **Sí, es verdad —dijo Black, dirigiendo a Scabbers una mirada diabólica.**

— **Entonces yo tendría que haber permitido que Snape lo entregara —gritó Harry.**

— **Harry —dijo Lupin apresuradamente—, ¿no te das cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo hemos pensado que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y que Peter lo había perseguido. Pero fue al revés, ¿no te das cuenta? Peter fue quien traicionó a tus padres. Sirius le siguió la pista y...**

— **¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —gritó Harry—. ¡ERA SU GUARDIÁN**

 **¡SECRETO! ¡LO RECONOCIÓ ANTES DE QUE USTED APARECIESE!**

 **¡ADMITIÓ QUE LOS MATÓ!**

-creo que tiene el carácter de la pelirroja-dijo Sirius riendo, mientras Lily lo miraba feo -ven lo ven, mira cómo me mira.

 **Señalaba a Black, que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos**

 **hundidos brillaron de repente.**

— **Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo —gruñó—.**

 **Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido.**

 **No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.**

parecía un buen plan-dijo Alastor-pero al final fue lo peor

-claro quién iba a sospechar de la pequeña rata de Pettigrew-dijo Lily, con una cara de odio.

 **\- Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta.**

— **Es suficiente —dijo Lupin, con una nota de acero en la voz que Harry no le había oído nunca—. Hay un medio infalible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, entrégame la rata.**

— **¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? —preguntó Ron con nerviosismo.**

— **Obligarla a transformarse —respondió Lupin—. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.**

-es algo que debieron aser al tiro-dijo Andromeda

 **Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos de Lupin. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar; retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas.**

— **¿Preparado, Sirius? —preguntó Lupin.**

 **Black ya había recuperado la varita de Snape, que había caído en la cama.**

 **Se aproximó a Lupin y a la rata. Sus ojos húmedos parecían arder.**

— **¿A la vez? —preguntó en voz baja.**

— **Venga —respondió Lupin, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la**

 **varita con la otra—. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!**

 **Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un**

 **momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...**

 **Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una**

 **cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos. Crookshanks bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado.**

-bueno era verdad, al final, salió más inteligente que todos notros juntos-dijo James con pena jamás pensó que unos de sus amigos lo traicionasen

-yo no sé exactamente cuando él se vuelve mortifago si es al terminar séptimo años o tiempo después pero aún no lo es-dijo Amy

 **Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry y Hermione.**

 **Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta.**

— **Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

— **Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata.**

 **Volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Amigos, queridos amigos...**

 **Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.**

— **Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.**

-inteligente pero aún sigue siendo un cobarde-dijo Lily con fuego en sus ojos

— **Remus —dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro—, no lo creerás, ¿verdad? Intentó matarme a mí...**

— **Eso es lo que hemos oído —dijo Lupin más fríamente—. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter; si fueras tan...**

— **¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! —chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black, y Harry vio que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice—. ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus!**

 **El rostro de Black semejaba más que nunca una calavera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos insondables.**

— **Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos—dijo Lupin.**

— **¿Aclarar puntos? —chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su**

 **alrededor; hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta—. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volvería a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años!**

-eso si es raro como sabia que escaparía de azkaban cuando nadie lo ha hecho-dijo Lupin

— **¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había**

 **conseguido hasta ahora? —preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

Todos rieron por las semejanzas de las palabras de Lupin actual con Lupin futuro

-bueno sabemos que no cambiaras mucho Lunático-dijo James riendo

— **¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! — chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda—. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El Que No Debe Nombrarse le enseñó algunos trucos.**

 **Black comenzó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la**

 **habitación.**

— **¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos? —dijo y Peter Pettigrew retrocedió como si Black acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nombre de tu antiguo amo? —preguntó Black—. No te**

 **culpo, Peter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad?**

— **No sé... qué quieres decir, Sirius —murmuró Pettigrew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.**

— **No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí —dijo Black—. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por**

 **indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de**

 **Voldemort han terminado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su oportunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo...**

-bueno yo no se como ese hombre callo en Gryffindor-dijo Lily-es un cobarde de primera

— **No entiendo de qué hablas... —dijo de nuevo Pettigrew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin—. No creerás nada de eso, de esa locura...**

— **Tengo que admitir; Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata —dijo Lupin impasible.**

— **¡Inocente, pero asustado! —chilló Pettigrew—. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black.**

 **El rostro de Black se contorsionó.**

— **¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de repente a la del perro enorme que había sido—. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía.**

 **Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James...**

-buen punto yo siempre encontré raro, que ese hombre se paseara con ustedes-dijo Alice

-yo pensé que después de todo era amistad-dijo James-pero al final fuimos como sus guardaespaldas.

 **Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire.**

— **¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir...**

— **Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo porque yo se lo**

 **recomendé —susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió—. Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú...**

 **Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter.**

-era demasiado buen plan-dijo Fleamont-quien pondría a un guardián como ese hombre

 **Pettigrew murmuraba cosas, aturdido. Harry captó palabras como**

 **«inverosímil» y «locura», pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en el color ceniciento de la cara de Pettigrew y en la forma en que seguía mirando las ventanas y la puerta.**

— **¿Profesor Lupin? —dijo Hermione, tímidamente—. ¿Puedo decir algo?**

— **Por supuesto, Hermione —dijo Lupin cortésmente.**

— **Pues bien, Scabbers..., quiero decir este... este hombre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry durante tres años. Si trabaja para Quien Usted Sabe, ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?**

-porque es un maldito cobarde-dijo Lily cada vez mas enojada

— **Eso es —dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada—. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?**

— **Yo te diré por qué —dijo Black—. Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no cometerías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder; ¿a que no?**

 **Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él.**

-maldita rata debió ocupar esa inteligencia en clases-dijo Lily

 **Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Se había quedado sin habla.**

— **Eh... ¿Señor Black... Sirius? —preguntó tímidamente Hermione. —A Black le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esta manera, y miró a Hermione fijamente, como si nadie se hubiera dirigido a él con tal respeto en los últimos años—. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó usted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra...**

— **¡Gracias! —dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!**

-está desesperado por encontrar con lo poder escaparse-dijo Andromeda-y la niña no ayuda mucho

 **Pero Lupin lo silenció con una mirada. Black fruncía ligeramente el**

 **entrecejo con los ojos puestos en Hermione, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella: más bien parecía meditar la respuesta.**

— **No sé cómo lo hice —respondió—. Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era... Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. —Tragó saliva—. Se dirigen hacia la**

 **gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de**

 **alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas... —Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como**

 **hipnotizado—... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarles al último de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry, ¿quién se atrevería a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo recibirían con honores...**

-igual no le hubiera servido-dijo Amy-ese hombre no tiene misericordia ni con su sangre y le hubiera echado la culpa a Peter por no parecer débil

— **Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que**

 **Peter estaba vivo...**

 **Harry recordó lo que el padre de Ron le había dicho a su esposa: «Los guardianes dicen que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: "Está en Hogwarts."»**

— **Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían a pagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emociones animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy delgado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar**

 **a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces...**

 **menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry**...(james inflo su pecho y sonrió) **—Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista—. Créeme—añadió Black—. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto.**

 **Y Harry lo creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.**

Sirius sonrió de alguna forma se sintió aliviado, aunque no conocía al chico en persona era su ahijado y una parte de James, sería como su hijo, aunque el no seria un gran padre pero haría el intento.

— **¡No**

 **Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asentimiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.**

— **Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no... Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.**

— **Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.**

— **¡Remus! —chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, imploran te—. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?**

— **No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —dijo Lupin—. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.**

— **Perdóname, Remus —dijo Black.**

— **No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo —respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas—. Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?**

— **Por supuesto —respondió Black, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a remangarse—. ¿Lo matamos juntos?**

— **Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Lupin con tristeza.**

-no ustedes no pueden ensuciarse las manos-dijo James mirando a sus amigos-entréguenlo, pero no se ensucien las manos con el

— **No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... —dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose—. Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí? Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia.**

— **¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —dijo.**

— **Buen muchacho... buen amo... —Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron—. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota...**

— **Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear —dijo Black con voz ronca.**

-al menos los chicos ya no creen en ese hombre-dijo Molly preocupada, que sus hijos vivieran con ese asesino bajo el mismo techo.

-no te preocupes querida-dijo Arthur adivino los pensamientos de su esposa-no le compraremos jamás una rata de mascota a nuestros hijos ,estrictamente prohibido-dijo mientras su esposa le daba un pequeño beso y le sonreía.

 **Ron, palideciendo aún más a causa del dolor; alejó su pierna rota de**

 **Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione.**

— **Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consentirás... ayúdame...**

 **Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y**

 **retrocedió horrorizada.**

 **Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry**

— **Harry, Harry.. qué parecido eres a tu padre... igual que él...**

-enserio se parece a mí-dijo James ilusionado

-si mira aquí tengo una foto-dijo Amy, mostrando la fotografía de un chico de unos 16 años, pelo azabache, gafas redonda y unos hermosos ojos verdes, sonriendo.

\- por merlín si que es igual a mi James, pero con los ojos de su madre y su nariz es hermoso -dijo Euphemia, la foto paso mano por mano de cada uno, al final llego a manos de Lily y al verlo no tuvo dudas haría todo lo posible por que ese hermoso muchacho tan parecido a James, creciera con su familia y feliz y que no tenga esos ojitos tristes.

— **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY? —bramó Black—.**

 **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A**

 **MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?**

— **Harry —susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos**

 **extendidas—, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...**

 **Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror; mirándolos fijamente.**

— **Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort —dijo Black, que también temblaba—. ¿Lo niegas?**

 **Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.**

-como toda una rata asquerosa-dijo Fleamont

— **Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius.**

 **Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El Que No Debe Nombrarse me obligó.**

-claro lo obligo pobre hombre-dijo Marlene sarcástica

— **¡NO MIENTAS! —BRAMÓ BLACK—. ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO**

 **¡INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!**

— **¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! —dijo Pettigrew**

 **entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?**

— **¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? — preguntó Black, furioso—. ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!**

— **¡No lo comprendes! —gimió Pettigrew—. Me habría matado, Sirius.**

-yo habría muerto igual-dijo Sirius-jamás entregaría a alguien que ha encontrado su felicidad y su familia, James a luchado por años conquistar a la pelirroja y cuando lo logra se lo arrebatan y dejan a la mini-cornamenta solo.

— **¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —bramó Black—. ¡MEJOR**

 **MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS**

 **PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!**

 **Black y Lupin se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas.**

— **Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —dijo Lupin en voz baja— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.**

 **Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió hacia la pared.**

— **¡No! —gritó Harry Se adelantó corriendo y se puso entre Pettigrew y las varitas—. ¡No podéis matarlo! —dijo sin aliento—. No podéis.**

-bien hecho Harry jamás se ensucien las manos por mi menos matando a la rata-dijo James sus amigos iban a responder pero McGonagall siguió con la lectura

 **Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra.**

— **Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres —gruñó**

 **Black—. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.**

— **Lo sé —jadeó Harry—. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.**

eso exactamente, que muera por los dementores-dijo James

— **¡Harry! —exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.**

— **Suéltame —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco— .No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.**

 **Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba con la mano crispada en el pecho. Black y Lupin se miraron. Y bajaron las varitas a la vez.**

-bueno ni yo querría que se ensuciaran las manos con esa maldita rata asquerosa-dijo Lily mientras James asentía

-deberían matarlo ,se les puede escapar ,sobre todo si se convierte en algo tan pequeño-dijo Alastor mientras los adultos asentían

— **Tú eres la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir; Harry —dijo**

 **Black—. Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo.**

— **Que vaya a Azkaban —repitió Harry—. Si alguien merece ese lugar; es él.**

 **Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.**

— **De acuerdo —dijo Lupin—. Hazte a un lado, Harry**

— **Harry dudó—. Voy a atarlo —añadió Lupin—. Nada más, te lo juro.**

 **Harry se quitó de en medio. Esta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amordazado.**

— **Pero si te transformas, Peter —gruñó Black, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita—, te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?**

 **Harry bajó la vista para observar la lastimosa figura, y asintió de forma que lo viera Pettigrew.**

-bueno no me da buena vibra-dijo Alice-cualquier cosa puede salir mal

-no mandes mala suerte por favor-dijo Lily

-lo siento -respondió ella

— **De acuerdo —dijo de repente Lupin, como cerrando un trato—. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.**

 **Se acercó a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:**

— **¡Férula!**

 **Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.**

— **Mejor —dijo—. Gracias.**

-creo que eso debieron hacerlo hace bastante tiempo no-dijo Molly, pero avergonzada porque ella tampoco se había acordado

— **¿Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? —preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, mirando a Snape postrado en el suelo.**

— **No le pasa nada grave —explicó Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso—. Sólo os pasasteis un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. —Luego murmuro—: Mobilicorpus.**

 **El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si tiraran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca. Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban. Lupin cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el bolsillo.**

De repente se escuchó una gran risotada de James, pero nadie entendió por qué se reía, y el solo se imaginaba a quejikus con la cabeza colgando como un gran murciélago y solo seguía sonriendo.

— **Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto —dijo Black, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié—, sólo para estar seguros.**

— **Yo lo haré —se ofreció Lupin.**

— **Y yo —dijo Ron, con furia y cojeando.**

 **Black hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Se había tomado la verdadera identidad de Scabbers como un insulto. Crookshanks saltó ágilmente**

 **de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.**

-fin del capítulo-dijo McGonagall

-alguna pregunta-dijo Amy

-ise algo malo, con Peter-dijo James

-no fue culpa tuya ni nada por el estilo, solo es una persona que no sabe sobrevivir por sí mismo y se va por el que él cree es el más fuerte -dijo Amy

-algo mas no bueno creo que al final van a venir las preguntas-dijo ella-quien lee

-yo -dijo Fleamont mientras alcanzaba el libro.

-el capítulo se llama...El beso del dementor


	8. el beso del dementor

el capítulo de se llama...El Beso del dementor

Hubo un escalofrió general, nadie soportaría ver algo así, a pesar de que mucha gente se lo merecían

-odio esas criaturas-dijo Fleamont mientras muchos asentían y el empezaba la lectura.

 **Harry no había formado nunca parte de un grupo tan extraño. Crookshanks bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comitiva. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían, como si participaran en una carrera. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, flotando de manera fantasmal, tocando cada peldaño con los dedos de los pies**

 **y sostenido en el aire por su propia varita, con la que Sirius le apuntaba. Harry y Hermione cerraban la marcha.**

-pues que tiene de raro-dijo James

-pues no, no se ve un grupo raro-dijo Lily y James sonrió-no,no es raro porque no vas tu-dijo ella mientras los demás se carcajeaban y James la miraba dolorido.

 **Fue difícil volver a entrar en el túnel. Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron tuvieron que ladearse para conseguirlo.**

 **Lupin seguía apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. Harry los veía avanzar de lado, poco a poco, en hilera. Crookshanks seguía en cabeza. Harry iba inmediatamente detrás de Sirius, que continuaba dirigiendo a Snape con la varita. Éste, de vez en cuando, se golpeaba la cabeza en el techo, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Sirius no hacía nada por evitarlo.**

Muchos sonrieron ante esto pues a pesar de los años y de todo lo que había vivido, aún seguían siendo un inmaduro, aunque esto no se lo tomo nada bien Snape, porque taladraba con la mirada a los Merodeadores, ellos eran los culpables de todo, siempre ellos.

— **¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.**

— **Que tú quedarás libre —respondió Harry**

— **Sí... —dijo Sirius—. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.**

— **Sí, ya lo sabía —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo —dijo Sirius**

 **solemnemente—, por si les sucedía algo a ellos...**

— **Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?**

— **Por supuesto —prosiguió Black—, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa... A Harry se le encogió el estómago.**

-no quiere vivir conmigo-dijo Sirius asiendo un puchero

— **¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?**

— **Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—.Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...**

— **Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry; con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa?**

 **¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?**

 **Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.**

-jajajajajajaja creo que eso si fue accidente-dijo James-porque te sorprendes

-bueno después de todo no sabía como lo trataban-dijo Sirius

— **¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio?**

— **¡Sí, muy en serio!**

 **En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry había visto en él. La diferencia era asombrosa, como si una persona diez años más joven se perfilase bajo la máscara del consumido. Durante un momento**

 **se pudo reconocer en él al hombre que sonreía en la boda de los padres de Harry.**

-oooo yo quisiera verlas-dijo Euphemia -siempre he querido ver a mi bebe casado, con su traje y todo

-mama no empieces me avergüenzas-dijo James con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 **No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Crookshanks salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemente había apretado con la zarpa el nudo del tronco, porque Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.**

 **Sirius hizo salir a Snape por el agujero y luego se detuvo para ceder el paso a Harry y a Hermione. No quedó nadie dentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz venía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. Sin decir una palabra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando. A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza. Iba a dejar a los Dursley, iría a vivir**

 **con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de sus padres... Estaba aturdido. ¡Cuando dijera a los Dursley que se iba a vivir con el presidiario que habían visto en la tele...!**

-guau canuto saliste hasta en las noticias muggles eres toda una estrella-dijo James, mientras Sirius sonreía todo engreído y los demás rodaban los ojos.

— **Un paso en falso, Peter; y... —dijo Lupin delante de ellos, amenazador; apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.**

 **Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...**

 **Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.**

-hay no, que no sea eso, por favor que no sea-decía Lunático mientras los otros se asustaban

-que no pueden tener tanta mala suerte estos niños-dijo Alastor desesperado

 **Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry y a Hermione que no avanzaran.**

 **Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.**

— **¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!**

-o por favor corran lo mas rápido que puedan-decían las madres desesperadas.

— **Corred —gritó Sirius—. ¡Corred! ¡Ya!**

 **Pero Harry no podía correr. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin.**

 **Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.**

— **Dejádmelo a mí. ¡CORRED!**

 **Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. A Crookshanks se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.**

 **Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de**

 **Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula,**

 **rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.**

 **Harry se quedó como hipnotizado. Estaba demasiado atento a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más.**

-corran por favor corran-dijo Lily mientras Lupin se toma la cabeza entre sus manos y sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, pues si alguien resultaba lastimado, se iba a culpar eternamente.

 **Fue el grito de Hermione lo que lo alertó.**

 **Pettigrew había saltado para coger la varita caída de Lupin. Ron, inestable a causa de la pierna vendada, se desplomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: Crookshanks saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.**

— **¡Expeliarmus ! —exclamó Harry, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se perdió de vista—. ¡Quédate donde estás! —**

 **gritó Harry mientras corría.**

 **Demasiado tarde. Pettigrew también se había transformado. Harry vio su cola pelona azotar el antebrazo de Ron a través de las esposas, y lo oyó huir a toda prisa por la hierba. Oyeron un aullido y un gruñido sordo. Al volverse, Harry vio al hombre lobo. adentrándose en el bosque a la carrera.**

-por lo menos se fue de ahí -dijo Molly-no están en peligro, pero huyo la rata

— **Sirius, ha escapado. ¡Pettigrew se ha transformado! —gritó Harry.**

 **Sirius sangraba. Tenía heridas en el hocico y en la espalda, pero al oír las palabras de Harry volvió a salir velozmente y al cabo de un instante el rumor de sus patas se perdió.**

 **Harry y Hermione se acercaron aprisa a Ron.**

— **¿Qué le ha hecho? —preguntó Hermione.**

 **Ron tenía los ojos entornados, la boca abierta. Estaba vivo. Oían su**

 **respiración. Pero no parecía reconocerlos.**

— **No sé.**

 **Harry miró desesperado a su alrededor. Black y Lupin habían**

 **desaparecido... No había nadie cerca salvo Snape, que seguía flotando en el aire, inconsciente.**

— **Será mejor que los llevemos al castillo y se lo digamos a alguien —dijo Harry, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y tratando de pensar—.**

-si por favor éntrense al castillo y llamen a un adulto-dijo Elizabeth preocupada, nadie dijo nada estaban más interesados en saber lo que seguía

 **Vamos...**

 **Oyeron un aullido que venía de la oscuridad: un perro dolorido.**

— **Sirius —murmuró Harry, mirando hacia la negrura.**

 **Tuvo un momento de indecisión, pero no podían hacer nada por Ron en aquel momento, y a juzgar por sus gemidos, Black se hallaba en apuros.**

 **Harry echó a correr; seguido por Hermione. El aullido parecía proceder de los alrededores del lago. Corrieron en aquella dirección y Harry notó un frío intenso sin darse cuenta de lo que podía suponer.**

-pero que niño, por merlín -dijo Lily-me va a volver loca

 **El aullido se detuvo. Al llegar al lago vieron por qué: Sirius había vuelto a transformarse en hombre. Estaba en cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza.**

— **¡Noooo! —gemía—. ¡Noooooo, por favor!**

 **Y entonces los vio Harry. Eran los dementores. Al menos cien, y se**

 **acercaban a ellos como una masa negra. Se dio la vuelta. Aquel frío ya conocido penetró en su interior y la niebla empezó a oscurecerle la visión. Por cada lado surgían de la oscuridad más y más dementores. Los estaban rodeando...**

-no,no no no no no no-repetía una y otra vez Lily preocupada por su hijo a pesar de no conocerlo ya lo amaba porque era parte de ella y del idiota de James al que tanto amaba, James la vio desesperada y la abrazo él también estaba preocupado, por su hijo, su hermano y esa niña, pero se sintió un poquito más feliz cuando vio que su hermosa pelirroja se tranquilizaba entre sus brazos y la apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

— **¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! —gritó Harry levantando la varita y parpadeando con rapidez para aclararse la visión, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el débil grito que había empezado a oír por dentro... «Voy a vivir con mi padrino. Voy a dejar a los Dursley.»**

 **Se obligó a no pensar más que en Sirius y comenzó a repetir a gritos:**

— **¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum!**

 **Black se estremeció. Rodó por el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, pálido como la muerte.**

 **«Todo saldrá bien. Me iré a vivir con él.»**

— **¡Expecto patronum! ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! ¡Expecto patronum!**

— **¡Expecto...! —susurró Hermione—. ¡Expecto... expecto!**

-es algo muy difícil, muchos adultos no lo pueden aser -dijo Alastor, sabía que 2 críos no podían serlo.

 **Pero no era capaz. Los dementores se aproximaban y ya estaban a tres metros escasos de ellos. Formaban una sólida barrera en torno a Harry y Hermione, y seguían acercándose...**

— **¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —gritó Harry, intentando rechazar los gritos de sus oídos—. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

 **Un delgado hilo de plata salió de su varita y bailoteó delante de él, como si fuera niebla. En ese instante, Harry notó que Hermione se desmayaba a su lado. Estaba solo, completamente solo...**

— **¡Expecto...! ¡Expecto patronum!**

 **Harry sintió que sus rodillas golpeaban la hierba fría. La niebla le nublaba los ojos. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, intentó recordar. Sirius era inocente, inocente... «Todo saldrá bien. Voy a vivir con él.»**

— **¡Expecto patronum! —dijo entrecortadamente.**

 **A la débil luz de su informe patronus, vio detenerse un dementor muy cerca de él. No podía atravesar la niebla plateada que Harry había hecho aparecer, pero sacaba por debajo de la capa una mano viscosa y pútrida. Hizo un ademán como para apartar al patronus.**

-bueno no lo iso corpóreo, pero sí pudo aser algo-dijo Albus impresionado-es un muchacho de mucho poder -dijo mientras los otros asentían

— **¡No... no! —exclamó Harry entrecortadamente—. Es inocente. ¡Expecto patronum!**

 **Sentía sus miradas y oía su ruidosa respiración como un viento**

 **demoníaco. El dementor más cercano parecía haberse fijado en él. Levantó sus dos manos putrefactas y se bajó la capucha.**

 **En el lugar de los ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se**

 **extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca: un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte.**

-por merlín, James por favor ase algo-decía Lily, que lo apretaba cada vez más.

-que puedo aser yo preciosa, me encantaría estar ahí por mi hijo-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, preocupado, igual que ella y de todas las mujeres que muchas se tapaban los ojos y sollozaban en los brazos de sus maridos o acompañantes.

 **Un terror de muerte se apoderó de Harry, impidiéndole moverse y hablar.**

 **Su patronus tembló y desapareció. La niebla blanca lo cegaba. Tenía que luchar... Expecto patronum... No podía ver..., a lo lejos oyó un grito conocido..., expecto patronum... Palpó en la niebla en busca de Sirius y encontró su brazo.**

 **No se lo llevarían...Pero, de repente, un par de manos fuertes y frías rodearon el cuello de Harry. Lo obligaron a levantar el rostro. Sintió su aliento..., iban a eliminarlo primero a él... Sintió su aliento corrupto..., su madre le gritaba en los oídos..., sería lo último que oyera en la vida.**

-porque, porque-repetía Lily cada vez más desesperada

 **Y entonces, a través de la niebla que lo ahogaba, le pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo. Se sintió caer de bruces en la hierba.**

 **Boca abajo, demasiado débil para moverse, sintiéndose mal y temblando, Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora iluminaba la hierba... Habían cesado los gritos, el frío se iba...**

-o por dios menos mal que llego alguien más adulto-dijo Elizabeth un poco menos preocupadas

 **Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores... algo que daba vueltas en torno a él, a Sirius y a Hermione. Los estertores dejaban de oírse. Se iban. Volvía a hacer calor.**

 **Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Harry levantó la cabeza unos**

 **centímetros y vio entre la luz a un animal que galopaba por el lago.**

-bueno no fui yo ni Minerva, nuestros animales no galoparían-dijo Albus-debió aver sido otro profesor.

-eso da lo mismo -dijo Molly-lo bueno que ya están a salvo de esas cosas.

 **Con la visión empañada por el sudor, Harry trató de distinguir de qué se trataba. Era brillante como un unicornio. Haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar el sentido, Harry lo vio detenerse al llegar a la otra orilla. Durante un instante vio también, junto al brillo, a alguien que daba la bienvenida al animal y levantaba la mano**

 **para acariciarlo. Alguien que le resultaba familiar. Pero no podía ser...**

 **Harry no lo entendía. No podía pensar en nada. Sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron y al desmayarse dio con la cabeza en el suelo.**

-fin del capítulo-dijo Fleamont

-no por favor quiero saber qué pasa con mi hijo-dijo Lily

\- ¿quién lo salvo?-pregunto Euphemia.

-en el siguiente capítulo sale-dijo Amy- ¿quién sigue leyendo

-yo -dijo Hagrid mientras agarraba el libro y empezaba a leer

-el capítulo se llama...el secreto de Hermione


	9. el srcreto de hermione

el capítulo se llama...El secreto de Hermione

-huy se declara ante Harry-dijo Sirius

-no seas estúpido Black, viste que estuvieron a punto de morir-dijo Lily pegando le en la cabeza.

— **Asombroso. Verdaderamente asombroso. Fue un milagro que quedaran todos con vida. No he oído nunca -nada parecido. Menos mal que se encontraba usted allí, Snape...**

— **Gracias, señor ministro.**

— **Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, diría yo. ¡Primera, si estuviese en mi mano!**

-o si orden de merlín por ser atacado por unos niño-dijo Sirius

-o si bravo, bravo-dijo James aplaudiendo

— **Muchísimas gracias, señor ministro.**

— **Tiene ahí una herida bastante fea. Supongo que fue Black.**

— **En realidad fueron Potter; Weasley y Granger, señor ministro.**

— **¡No!**

— **Black los había encantado. Me di cuenta enseguida. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debió de ser un hechizo para confundir. Me parece que creían que existía una posibilidad de que fuera inocente. No eran responsables de lo que hacían. Por otro lado, su intromisión pudo haber permitido que Black escapara... Obviamente, creyeron que podían atrapar a Black ellos solos. Han salido impunes en tantas ocasiones anteriores que me temo que se les ha subido a la cabeza... Y naturalmente, el director ha consentido siempre que Potter goce de una libertad excesiva.**

— **Bien, Snape. ¿Sabe? Todos hacemos un poco la vista gorda en lo que se refiere a Potter.**

— **Ya. Pero ¿es bueno para él que se le conceda un trato tan especial? Personalmente, intento tratarlo como a cualquier otro. Y cualquier otro sería expulsado, al menos temporalmente, por exponer a sus amigos a un peligro semejante. Fíjese, señor ministro: contra todas las normas del colegio...después de todas las precauciones que se han tomado para protegerlo... Fuera de los límites permitidos, en plena noche, en compañía de un licántropo y un asesino... y tengo indicios de que también ha visitado Hogsmeade, pese a la prohibición.**

-cómo puedes ser tan pendejo, como te desquitas con mi hijo por este idiota, ¿tiene culpa mi hijo?,¿la tiene? -dijo Lily agarrando a Severus de su capa

\- noooo Lily no-decía el asustado

-ya hija cálmate-dijo Elizabeth-este muchacho va a pensar bien la próxima vez que se desquite con mi nieto cierto-dijo mirándolo mal, mientras Snape asentía

-jamás Hagas enojar a tu suegra da más miedo que la pelirroja-dijo Sirius por lo bajo a James, mientras los demás sonreían.

— **Bien, bien..., ya veremos, Snape. El muchacho ha sido travieso, sin duda.**

 **Harry escuchaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente aturdido. Las palabras que oía parecían viajar muy despacio hasta su cerebro, de forma que le costaba un gran esfuerzo entenderlas. Sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo. Sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos. Quería quedarse allí acostado, en aquella cómoda cama, para siempre...**

-pobre de mi niño, con todo lo que ha vivido esta esa noche, cualquiera querría descansar un mes entero-dijo Euphemia

— **Lo que más me sorprende es el comportamiento de los dementores...¿Realmente no sospecha qué pudo ser lo que los hizo retroceder; Snape?**

— **No, señor ministro. Cuando llegué, volvían a sus posiciones, en las entradas.**

— **Extraordinario. Y sin embargo, Black, Harry y la chica...**

— **Todos estaban inconscientes cuando llegué allí. Até y amordacé a Black, hice aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y los traje a todos al castillo. Hubo una pausa. El cerebro de Harry parecía funcionar un poco más aprisa, y al hacerlo, una sensación punzante se acentuaba en su estómago. Abrió los ojos.**

 **Todo estaba borroso. Alguien le había quitado las gafas. Se hallaba en la oscura enfermería. Al final de la sala podía vislumbrar a la señora Pomfrey inclinada sobre una cama y dándole la espalda. Bajo el brazo de la señora Pomfrey, distinguió el pelo rojo de Ron. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. En la cama de la derecha se hallaba Hermione. La luz de la luna caía sobre su cama. También tenía los ojos abiertos. Parecía petrificada, y al ver que Harry estaba despierto, se llevó un dedo a los labios. Luego señaló la puerta de la enfermería. Estaba entreabierta y las voces de Cornelius Fudge y de Snape entraban por ella desde el corredor.**

 **La señora Pomfrey llegó entonces caminando enérgicamente por la oscura sala hasta la cama de Harry Se volvió para mirarla. Llevaba el trozo de chocolate más grande que había visto en su vida. Parecía un pedrusco.**

— **¡Ah, estás despierto! —dijo con voz animada. Dejó el chocolate en la mesilla de Harry y empezó a trocearlo con un pequeño martillo.**

— **¿Cómo está Ron? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Harry.**

-siempre tan preocupados entre ellos no se quedan tranquilos si no saben del otro-dijo Amy riendo mientras los demás la miraban y se preguntaban qué tipo de relación tenía ella con el trio.

— **Sobrevivirá —dijo la señora Pomfrey con seriedad—. En cuanto a vosotros dos, permaneceréis aquí hasta que yo esté bien segura de que estáis... ¿Qué haces, Potter?**

 **Harry se había incorporado, se ponía las gafas y cogió su varita.**

— **Tengo que ver al director —explicó.**

-descansa Harry no es momento para arreglar problemas-dijo Minerva

— **Potter —dijo con dulzura la señora Pomfrey—, todo se ha solucionado. Han cogido a Black. Lo han encerrado arriba. Los dementores le darán el Beso en cualquier momento**.

-bueno ahí menos descansara-dijo Molly

— **¿QUÉ?**

 **Harry saltó de la cama. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Pero su grito se había oído en el pasillo de fuera. Un segundo después, entraron en la enfermería Cornelius Fudge y Snape.**

— **¿Qué es esto, Harry? —preguntó Fudge, con aspecto agitado—. Tendrías que estar en la cama... ¿Ha tomado chocolate? —le preguntó nervioso a la señora Pomfrey**

— **Escuche, señor ministro —dijo Harry—. ¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Peter Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte! ¡Lo hemos visto esta noche! No puede permitir que los dementores le hagan eso a Sirius, es...**

 **Pero Fudge movía la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo ligeramente.**

— **Harry, Harry; estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.**

— **¡NADA DE ESO! —gritó Harry—. ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!**

-si que debe tener cojones para gritarle así al ministro-dijo Frank riendo

-señor Longbottom, ese vocabulario-le riño la profesora McGonagall

-lo siento profesora-dijo agachando la mirada

— **Señor ministro, por favor; escuche —rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry y miraba a Fudge implorante—. Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago. Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y..**

— **¿Lo ve, señor ministro? —preguntó Snape—. Los dos tienen confundidas las ideas. Black ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos...**

— **¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS! —gritó Harry.**

-bueno tiene el genio de la pelirroja-dijo Sirius riendo

-que quieres decir con eso Black-dijo Lily

-nada, nada-dijo el, pero se giró hacia los demás y dijo-lo vieron ese genio-mientras los demás se carcajeaban

— **¡Señor ministro! ¡Profesor! —dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey—. He de insistir en que se vayan. ¡Potter es un paciente y no hay que fatigarlo!**

— **¡No estoy fatigado, estoy intentando explicarles lo ocurrido! —dijo Harry furioso—. Si me escuchan...**

 **Pero la señora Pomfrey le introdujo de repente un trozo grande de chocolate en la boca. Harry se atragantó y la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para obligarle a volver a la cama.**

— **Ahora, por favor; señor ministro... Estos niños necesitan cuidados. Les ruego que salgan.**

 **Volvió a abrirse la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Harry tragó con dificultad el trozo de chocolate y volvió a levantarse.**

— **Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...**

— **¡Por Dios santo! ¿Es esto una enfermería o qué? Señor director; he de insistir en que...**

— **Te pido mil perdones, Poppy, pero necesito cambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter y la señorita Granger. He estado hablando con Sirius Black.**

— **Supongo que le ha contado el mismo cuento de hadas que metió en la cabeza de Potter —espetó Snape—. ¿Algo sobre una rata y sobre que Pettigrew está vivo?**

— **Eso es efectivamente lo que dice Black —dijo Dumbledore, examinando detenidamente a Snape por sus gafas de media luna.**

— **¿Y acaso mi testimonio no cuenta para nada? —gruñó Snape—. Peter Pettigrew no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos ni vi señal alguna de él por allí.**

-bueno es que estabas tomando una pequeña siesta-dijo Lupin

— **¡Eso es porque usted estaba inconsciente, profesor! —dijo con seriedad Hermione—. No llegó con tiempo para oír...**

— **¡Señorita Granger! ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!**

-aparte trata mal a los alumnos-dijo Minerva ya cansada de la actitud de ese hombre-tienes que revisar bien a tus profesores Albus

— **Vamos, Snape —dijo Fudge—. La muchacha está trastornada, hay que ser comprensivos.**

— **Me gustaría hablar con Harry y con Hermione a solas —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente—. Cornelius, Severus, Poppy Se lo ruego, déjennos.**

— **Señor director —farfulló la señora Pomfrey—. Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso.**

— **Esto no puede esperar —dijo Dumbledore—. Insisto.**

 **La señora Pomfrey frunció la boca, se fue con paso firme a su despacho, que estaba al final de la sala, y dio un portazo al cerrar. Fudge consultó la gran saboneta de oro que le colgaba del chaleco.**

— **Los dementores deberían de haber llegado ya. Iré a recibirlos. Dumbledore, nos veremos arriba.**

 **Fue hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Snape. Pero Snape no se movió.**

— **No creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, ¿verdad? —susurró con los ojos fijos en Dumbledore.**

— **Quiero hablar a solas con Harry y con Hermione —repitió Dumbledore. Snape avanzó un paso hacia Dumbledore.**

— **Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años —dijo Snape en voz baja—. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.**

— **Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus —respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.**

 **Snape giró sobre los talones y salió con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione. Los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.**

-paciencia chicos paciencia-reía Andromeda

— **Señor profesor; Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew**

— **Escapó cuando el profesor Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo.**

— **Es una rata.**

— **La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir; el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó.**

— **Pettigrew atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.**

 **Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones.**

— **Ahora tenéis que escuchar vosotros y os ruego que no me interrumpáis, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo vuestra palabra. Y la palabra de dos brujos de trece años no convencerá a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juró haber visto a Sirius matando a Pettigrew. Yo mismo di testimonio al Ministerio de que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter.**

— **El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo —dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.**

— **El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, ya será demasiado tarde. Sirius estará más que muerto. Y además, la gente confía tan poco en los licántropos que su declaración tendrá muy poco peso. Y el hecho de que él y Sirius sean viejos amigos...**

— **Pero...**

— **Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la vuestra.**

— **Él odia a Sirius —dijo Hermione con desesperación—. Por una broma tonta que le gastó.**

— **Sirius no ha obrado como un inocente. La agresión contra la señora gorda..., entrar con un cuchillo en la torre de Gryffindor... Si no encontramos a Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de cambiar la sentencia.**

— **Pero usted nos cree.**

— **Sí, yo sí —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia.**

-bueno y ellos que-dijo Sirius

-bueno y quien le creería a unos críos de 13 años-dijo Narcisa

-no que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad-dijo Sirius mientras los demás sonreían

 **Harry miró fijamente el rostro serio de Dumbledore y sintió como si se hundiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Siempre había tenido la idea de que Dumbledore lo podía arreglar todo. Creía que podía sacar del sombrero una solución asombrosa. Pero no: su última esperanza se había esfumado.**

— **Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo —dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione.**

— **Pero... —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos—. ¡AH!—Ahora prestadme atención —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro—. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podréis salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recordadlo los dos: no os pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros.**

 **Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.**

-bueno yo tampoco entendí nada-dijo Lily

-milagro, esto es cosa de magia-grito Sirius arrodillándose en el piso y levantando las manos-la pelirroja no entendió algo eso es sorprendente

-oooo cállate Black-dijo Lily mirándolo mal pero por dentro se reía a carcajadas

— **Os voy a cerrar con llave. Son —consultó su reloj— las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.**

— **¿Buena suerte? —repitió Harry, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore—. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?**

 **Pero Hermione rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.**

— **Ven aquí, Harry —dijo perentoriamente—. ¡Rápido!**

— **Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ella. Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de**

 **la túnica y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella—. Así.**

-o por merlín no puede ser, es muy peligroso para un adulto mas para una niña de 13 años-dijo Minerva, aunque muy pocos entendieron de que hablaba.

Fue usted misma quien se lo dio profesora-dijo Amy dejando a la profesora en shock

— **Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry—. ¿Preparado? —dijo jadeante.**

— **¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry sin comprender. Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena.**

 **La sala oscura desapareció. Harry tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Quiso gritar; pero no podía oír su propia voz.**

 **Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse. Se hallaba de pie, al lado de Hermione, en el vacío vestíbulo, y un chorro de luz dorada bañaba el suelo pavimentado penetrando por las puertas principales, que**

 **estaban abiertas. Miró a Hermione con la cadena clavándosele en el cuello.**

— **Hermione, ¿qué...?**

— **¡Ahí dentro! —Hermione cogió a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta del armario de la limpieza. Lo abrió, empujó a Harry entre los cubos y las fregonas, entró ella tras él y cerró la puerta.**

— **¿Qué..., cómo...? Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?**

— **Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —susurró Hermione, quitándole a Harry, a oscuras, la cadena del cuello—. Tres horas.**

 **Harry se palpó la pierna y se dio un fuerte pellizco. Le dolió mucho, lo que en principio descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando.**

-guau existe enserio esas cosas-dijo Sirius

-ooo mami yo quiero uno de esos-dijo James con cara de cachorro

-claro amor-dijo James-cuando quiera que el mundo se acabe-le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras los demás se reían de la cara de James

— **Pero...**

— **¡Chist! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Creo que somos nosotros! —Hermione había pegado el oído a la puerta del armario—. Pasos por el vestíbulo... Sí, creo que somos nosotros yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.**

— **¿Quieres decir que estamos aquí en este armario y que también estamos ahí fuera?**

— **Sí —respondió Hermione, con el oído aún pegado a la puerta del armario—. Estoy segura de que somos nosotros. No parecen más de tres personas. Y... vamos despacio porque vamos ocultos por la capa invisible. —**

 **Dejó de hablar; pero siguió escuchando—. Acabamos de bajar la escalera principal...**

 **Hermione se sentó en un cubo puesto boca abajo. Harry estaba impaciente y quería que Hermione le respondiera a algunas preguntas.**

— **¿De dónde has sacado ese reloj de arena?**

— **Se llama giratiempo —explicó Hermione—. Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall el día que volvimos de vacaciones. Lo he utilizado durante el curso para poder asistir a todas las clases. La profesora McGonagall me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Tuvo que escribir un montón de cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me dejaran tener uno. Les dijo que era una estudiante modelo y que no lo utilizaría nunca para otro fin. Le doy vuelta para volver a disponer de la hora de clase. Gracias a él he podido asistir a varias clases que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo, ¿te das cuenta? Pero, Harry, me temo que no entiendo qué es lo que quiere Dumbledore que hagamos. ¿Por qué nos ha dicho que retrocedamos tres horas? ¿En qué va a ayudar eso a Sirius? Harry la miró en la oscuridad.**

-usted misma se lo dio profesora-dijo Lupin-a lo mejor sabía que ella era responsable

-bueno en ese momento no lo está siendo-dijo ella

-fueron mandados por el director, ellos solo isieron caso-dijo James

— **Quizás ocurriera algo que podemos cambiar ahora —dijo pensativo—. ¿Qué puede ser? Hace tres horas nos dirigíamos a la cabaña de Hagrid...**

— **Ya estamos tres horas antes, nos dirigimos a la cabaña —explicó Hermione—. Acabamos de oírnos salir.**

 **Harry frunció el entrecejo. Estaba estrujándose el cerebro.**

— **Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... —Y entonces se le ocurrió—: ¡Hermione, vamos a salvar a Buckbeak!**

— **Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a Sirius?**

— **Dumbledore nos dijo dónde está la ventana del despacho de Flitwick, donde tienen encerrado a Sirius con llave. Tenemos que volar con Buckbeak hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en**

 **Buckbeak. ¡Pueden escapar juntos! Hermione parecía aterrorizada.**

-menos mal que saco la inteligencia de la señorita Evans, eso es bueno-dijo -minerva

-no me ofenda profesora-dijo James ,llevándose las manos al pecho ofendido ,mientras los demás se reían

— **¡Si conseguimos hacerlo sin que nos vean será un milagro!**

— **Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry. Se levantó y pegó el oído a la puerta—. No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...Harry empujó y abrió la puerta del armario. El vestíbulo estaba desierto.**

 **Tan en silencio y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del armario y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Las sombras se alargaban. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido volvían a brillar con un fulgor dorado.**

— **¡Si alguien se asomara a la ventana...! —chilló Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el castillo.**

— **Huiremos —dijo Harry con determinación—. Nos internaremos en el bosque. Tendremos que ocultarnos detrás de un árbol o algo así, y estar atentos.**

— **¡De acuerdo, pero iremos por detrás de los invernaderos! —dijo Hermione, sin aliento—. ¡Tenemos que apartarnos de la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid o de lo contrario nos veremos a nosotros mismos! Ya**

 **debemos de estar llegando a la cabaña.**

 **Pensando todavía en las intenciones de Hermione, Harry echó a correr delante de ella. Atravesaron los huertos hasta los invernaderos, se detuvieron un momento detrás de éstos y reanudaron el camino a toda velocidad, rodeando el sauce boxeador y yendo a ocultarse en el bosque... A salvo en la oscuridad de los árboles, Harry se dio la vuelta. Unos segundos más tarde, llegó Hermione jadeando.**

— **Bueno —dijo con voz entrecortada—, tenemos que ir a la cabaña sin que se note. Que no nos vean, Harry Anduvieron en silencio entre los árboles, por la orilla del bosque. Al vislumbrar la fachada de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se escondieron tras un grueso roble y miraron por ambos lados. Hagrid apareció en la puerta tembloroso y pálido, mirando a todas partes para ver quién había llamado. Y Harry oyó su propia voz que decía:**

— **Somos nosotros. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar; nos la quitaremos.**

— **No deberíais haber venido —susurró Hagrid. Se hizo a un lado y cerró rápidamente la puerta.**

-son uno buenos niños-dijo Albus-y se nota que te quieren-Hagrid sonrió ante esto

— **Esto es lo más raro en que me he metido en mi vida —dijo Harry con entusiasmo.**

— **Vamos a adelantarnos un poco —susurró Hermione—. ¡Tenemos que acercarnos más a Buckbeak!**

 **Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta que vieron al nervioso hipogrifo atado a la valla que circundaba la plantación de calabazas de Hagrid.**

— **¿Ahora? —susurró Harry**

— **¡No! —dijo Hermione—. Si nos lo llevamos ahora, los hombres de la comisión creerán que Hagrid lo ha liberado. ¡Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo vean atado!**

— **Eso supone unos sesenta segundos —dijo Harry. Les empezaba a parecer irrealizable.**

 **En ese momento oyeron romperse una pieza de porcelana.**

— **Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche —dijo Hermione—. Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers.**

 **Efectivamente, minutos después oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de Hermione.**

— **Hermione —dijo Harry de repente—, ¿y si entráramos en la cabaña y nos apoderásemos de Pettigrew?**

— **¡No! —exclamó Hermione con temor—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la brujería! ¡Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido, nadie! Ya has oído a Dumbledore... Si nos ven...**

— **Sólo nos verían Hagrid y nosotros mismos.**

— **Harry, ¿qué crees que pasaría si te vieras a ti mismo entrando en la cabaña de Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

— **Creería... creería que me había vuelto loco —dijo Harry—. O que había magia oscura por medio.**

-exactamente, por favor tengan cuidado-decía Minerva preocupada por sus futuros alumnos, a pesar de estar haciendo algo completamente ilegal, era por una buena causa, no dejar morir a un hombre inocente.

— **Exactamente. No lo comprenderías. Incluso puede que te atacaras a ti mismo. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que han sucedido cosas terribles cuando los brujos se han inmiscuido con el tiempo. ¡Muchos terminaron**

 **matando por error su propio yo, pasado o futuro!**

— **Vale —dijo Harry—, sólo era una idea. Yo pensaba nada más que... Pero Hermione le dio un codazo y señaló hacia el castillo. Harry movió la cabeza unos centímetros para tener una visión más clara de la puerta central.**

 **Dumbledore, Fudge, el anciano de la comisión y Macnair, el verdugo, bajaban los escalones.**

— **¡Estamos a punto de salir! —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Efectivamente, un momento después se abrió la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry se vio a sí mismo con Ron y con Hermione saliendo**

 **por ella con Hagrid. Sin duda era la situación más rara en que se había visto, permanecer detrás del árbol y verse a sí mismo en el huerto de las calabazas.**

— **No temas, Buckbeak —dijo Hagrid—. No temas. —Se volvió hacia los tres amigos—. Venga, marchaos.**

— **Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió.**

— **No pueden matarlo...**

— **¡Marchaos! Ya es bastante horrible y sólo faltaría que además os metierais en un lío.**

 **Harry vio a Hermione echando la capa invisible sobre los tres en el huerto de calabazas.**

— **Marchaos, rápido. No escuchéis.**

 **Llamaron a la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid. El grupo de la ejecución había llegado. Hagrid dio media vuelta y se metió en la cabaña, dejando entreabierta la puerta de atrás. Harry vio que la hierba se aplastaba a trechos alrededor de la cabaña y oyó alejarse tres pares de pies. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado, pero el Harry y la Hermione que se ocultaban entre los árboles podían ahora escuchar por la puerta trasera lo que sucedía dentro de la cabaña.**

— **¿Dónde está la bestia? —preguntó la voz fría de Macnair.**

— **Fu... fuera contestó Hagrid.**

 **Harry escondió la cabeza cuando Macnair apareció en la ventana de Hagrid para mirar a Buckbeak. Luego oyó a Fudge.**

— **Tenemos que leer la sentencia, Hagrid. Lo haré rápido. Y luego tú y Macnair tendréis que firmar. Macnair, tú también debes escuchar. Es el procedimiento. El rostro de Macnair desapareció de la ventana. Tendría que ser en ese momento o nunca.**

— **Espera aquí —susurró Harry a Hermione—. Yo lo haré.**

-huy esas criaturas son muy orgullosas y por ende peligrosas si no sabes controlarlas-dijo Fleamont

 **Mientras Fudge volvía a hablar; Harry salió disparado de detrás del árbol, saltó la valla del huerto de calabazas y se acercó a Buckbeak.**

— **«La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas ha decidido que el hipogrifo Buckbeak, en adelante el condenado, sea ejecutado el día seis de junio a la puesta del sol...»**

 **Guardándose de parpadear; Harry volvió a mirar fijamente los feroces ojos naranja de Buckbeak e inclinó la cabeza. Buckbeak dobló las escamosas rodillas y volvió a enderezarse. Harry soltó la cuerda que ataba a Buckbeak a la valla.**

-bueno si sabe lo que ase-dijo Fleamont respirando aliviado

-Harry ya a estado en contacto con Buckbeak, incluso voló en el lomo de el-dijo Amy mientras los otros lo miraban asombrados

-guau yo también quiero-dijo James

— **«... sentenciado a muerte por decapitación, que será llevada a cabo por el verdugo nombrado por la Comisión, Walden Macnair...»**

— **Vamos, Buckbeak —murmuró Harry—, ven, vamos a salvarte. Sin hacer ruido, sin hacer ruido...**

— **«... por los abajo firmantes.» Firma aquí, Hagrid.**

 **Harry tiró de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, pero Buckbeak había clavado en el suelo las patas delanteras.**

— **Bueno, acabemos ya —dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la Comisión en el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid—. Hagrid, tal vez fuera mejor que te quedaras aquí dentro.**

— **No, quiero estar con él... No quiero que esté oyeron pasos dentro de la cabaña.**

— **Muévete, Buckbeak —susurró Harry**

 **Harry tiró de la cuerda con más fuerza. El hipogrifo echó a andar agitando un poco las alas con talante irritado. Aún se hallaban a tres metros del bosque y se les podía ver perfectamente desde la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid.**

— **Un momento, Macnair; por favor —dijo la voz de Dumbledore—. Usted también tiene que firmar. —Los pasos se detuvieron. Buckbeak dio un picotazo al aire y anduvo algo más aprisa.**

-menos mal, por favor apúrate Harry-dijo Alice

 **La cara pálida de Hermione asomaba por detrás de un árbol.**

— **¡Harry; date prisa! —dijo.**

 **Harry aún oía la voz de Dumbledore en la cabaña. Dio otro tirón a la cuerda. Buckbeak se puso a trotar a regañadientes. Llegaron a los árboles...**

— **¡Rápido, rápido! —gritó Hermione, saliendo como una flecha de detrás del árbol, asiendo también la cuerda y tirando con Harry para que Buckbeak avanzara más aprisa. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas. Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.**

— **¡Para! —le dijo a Hermione—. Podrían oírnos.**

 **La puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto de golpe. Harry Hermione y Buckbeak se quedaron inmóviles. Incluso el hipogrifo parecía escuchar con atención.**

 **Silencio. Luego...**

— **¿Dónde está? —dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la comisión—.¿Dónde está la bestia?**

— **¡Estaba atada aquí! —dijo con furia el verdugo—. Yo la vi. ¡Exactamente aquí!**

— **¡Qué extraordinario! —dijo Dumbledore. Había en su voz un dejo de desenfado.**

— **¡Buckbeak! —exclamó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

 **Se oyó un sonido silbante y a continuación el golpe de un hacha. El verdugo, furioso, la había lanzado contra la valla. Luego se oyó el aullido y en esta ocasión pudieron oír también las palabras de Hagrid entre sollozos:**

— **¡Se ha ido!, ¡se ha ido! Alabado sea, ¡ha escapado! Debe de haberse soltado solo. Buckbeak, qué listo eres.**

 **Buckbeak empezó a tirar de la cuerda, deseoso de volver con Hagrid.**

 **Harry y Hermione la sujetaron con más fuerza, hundiendo los talones en tierra.**

— **¡Lo han soltado! —gruñía el verdugo—. Deberíamos rastrear los terrenos y el bosque.**

— **Macnair; si alguien ha cogido realmente a Buckbeak, ¿crees que se lo habrá llevado a pie? —le preguntó Dumbledore, que seguía hablando con desenfado—. Rastrea el cielo, si quieres... Hagrid, no me iría mal un té. O una buena copa de brandy.**

— **Por... por supuesto, profesor —dijo Hagrid, al que la alegría parecía haber dejado flojo—. Entre, entre...**

 **Harry y Hermione escuchaban con atención: oyeron pasos, la leve maldición del verdugo, el golpe de la puerta y de nuevo el silencio.**

-va uno y falta otro, vamos chicos dense prisa-decía Will

— **¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.**

— **Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos —dijo Hermione con miedo—. Tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan al castillo. Luego aguardaremos a que pase el peligro y nos acercaremos a la ventana de Sirius volando con Buckbeak. No volverá por allí hasta dentro de dos horas... Esto va a resultar**

 **difícil...**

 **Miró por encima del hombro, a la espesura del bosque. El sol se ponía en aquel momento.**

— **Habrá que moverse —dijo Harry, pensando—. Tenemos que ir donde podamos ver el sauce boxeador o no nos enteraremos de lo que ocurre.**

— **De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, sujetando la cuerda de Buckbeak aún más firme—. Pero hemos de seguir ocultos, Harry, recuérdalo.**

 **Se movieron por el borde del bosque, mientras caía la noche, hasta ocultarse tras un grupo de árboles entre los cuales podían distinguir el sauce.**

— **¡Ahí está Ron! —dijo Harry de repente.**

 **Una figura oscura corría por el césped y el aire silencioso de la noche lestransmitió el eco de su grito.**

— **Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...**

 **Y entonces vieron a otras dos figuras que salían de la nada. Harry se vio a sí mismo y a Hermione siguiendo a Ron. Luego vio a Ron lanzándose en picado.**

— **¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.**

— **¡Ahí está Sirius! —dijo Harry. El perrazo había surgido de las raíces del sauce. Lo vieron derribar a Harry y sujetar a Ron—. Desde aquí parece incluso más horrible, ¿verdad? —añadió mientras el perro arrastraba a Ron hasta meterlo entre las raíces—. ¡Eh, mira! El árbol acaba de pegarme. Y también a ti. ¡Qué situación más rara!**

-es como verse en televisión, pero más en vivo-dijo Elizabeth, mientras los que sabían asentían y la sangre pura quedaban sin saber lo que dijo

 **El sauce boxeador crujía y largaba puñetazos con sus ramas más bajas. Podían verse a sí mismos corriendo de un lado para otro en su intento de alcanzar el tronco. Y de repente el árbol se quedó quieto.**

— **Crookshanks ya ha apretado el nudo —explicó Hermione.**

— **Allá vamos... —murmuró Harry—. Ya hemos entrado.**

 **En cuanto desaparecieron, el árbol volvió a agitarse. Unos segundos después, oyeron pasos cercanos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge y el anciano de la Comisión se dirigían al castillo.**

— **¡En cuanto bajamos por el pasadizo! —dijo Hermione—. ¡Ojalá Dumbledore hubiera venido con nosotros...!**

— **Macnair y Fudge habrían venido también —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Fudge habría ordenado a Macnair que matara a Sirius allí mismo.**

 **Vieron a los cuatro hombres subir por la escalera de entrada del castillo y perderse de vista. Durante unos minutos el lugar quedó vacío. Luego...**

— **¡Aquí viene Lupin! —dijo Harry al ver a otra persona que bajaba la escalera y se dirigía corriendo hacia el sauce. Harry miró al cielo. Las nubes ocultaban la luna.**

 **Vieron que Lupin cogía del suelo una rama rota y apretaba con ella el nudo del tronco. El árbol dejó de dar golpes y también Lupin desapareció por el hueco que había entre las raíces.**

— **¡Ojalá hubiera cogido la capa! —dijo Harry—. Está ahí... —Se volvió a Hermione—. Si saliera ahora corriendo y me la llevara, no la podría coger Snape.**

— **¡Harry, no nos deben ver!**

-por favor que no lo haga-dijo Minerva dándose cuenta de que era tan impulsivo como su padre

— **¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —le preguntó a Hermione con irritación—.¿Estar aquí y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada? —Dudó—. ¡Voy a coger la capa!**

— **¡Harry, no!**

 **Hermione sujetó a Harry a tiempo por la parte trasera de la túnica. En ese momento oyeron cantar a alguien. Era Hagrid, que se dirigía hacia el castillo, cantando a voz en grito y oscilando ligeramente al caminar. Llevaba una botella grande en la mano.**

— **¿Lo ves? —susurró Hermione—. ¿Ves lo que habría ocurrido? ¡Tenemos que estar donde nadie nos pueda ver! ¡No, Buckbeak!**

 **El hipogrifo hacia intentos desesperados por ir hacia Hagrid. Harry aferró también la cuerda para sujetar a Buckbeak. Observaron a Hagrid, que iba haciendo eses hacia el castillo. Desapareció. Buckbeak cejó en sus intentos de escapar. Abatió la cabeza con tristeza.**

 **Apenas dos minutos después las puertas del castillo volvieron a abrirse y Snape apareció corriendo hacia el sauce, en pos de ellos. Harry cerró fuertemente los puños al ver que Snape se detenía cerca del**

 **árbol, mirando a su alrededor. Cogió la capa y la sostuvo en alto. —Aparta de ella tus asquerosas manos —murmuró Harry entre dientes.**

— **¡Chist!**

 **Snape cogió la rama que había usado Lupin para inmovilizar el árbol,apretó el nudo con ella y, cubriéndose con la capa, se perdió de vista.**

— **Ya está —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Ahora ya estamos todos dentro. Y ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que volvamos a salir...**

-debió ser una larga y exasperarte espera-dijo Andromeda

 **Cogió el extremo de la cuerda de Buckbeak y lo amarró firmemente al árbol más cercano. Luego se sentó en el suelo seco, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.**

— **Harry, hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Por qué no atraparon a Sirius los dementores? Recuerdo que se aproximaban a él antes de que yo me desmayara.**

 **Harry se sentó también. Explicó lo que había visto. Cómo, en el momento en que el dementor más cercano acercaba la boca a Sirius, algo grande y plateado llegó galopando por el lago y ahuyentó a los dementores.**

 **Cuando terminó Harry de explicarlo, Hermione tenía la boca abierta.**

— **Pero ¿qué era?**

— **Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer retroceder a los dementores —dijo**

 **Harry—. Un verdadero patronus, un patronus poderoso.**

— **Pero ¿quién lo hizo aparecer? Harry no dijo nada. Volvió a pensar en la persona que había visto en la otra**

 **orilla del lago. Imaginaba quién podía ser... Pero ¿cómo era posible?**

 **-creo que si lo vio pero lo quiere creer-dijo Albus**

 **-a lo mejor fue alguien que nunca creyó que lo salvaría de la muerte-dijo Ted**

— **¿No viste qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia—.¿Era uno de los profesores?**

— **No.**

— **Pero tuvo que ser un brujo muy poderoso para alejar a todos los dementores... Si el patronus brillaba tanto, ¿no lo iluminó? ¿No pudiste ver...?**

— **Sí que lo vi —dijo Harry pensativo—. Aunque tal vez lo imaginase. No pensaba con claridad. Me desmayé inmediatamente después...**

— **¿Quién te pareció que era?**

— **Me pareció —Harry tragó saliva, consciente de lo raro que iba a sonar aquello—, me pareció mi padre.**

-yo,p p ero, como pude ser yo sí ,bueno estoy muerto-dijo James

-a lo mejor era a quien deseaba ver, antes de morir-dijo Sirius, dejando a todos con un nudo en el estomago

 **Miró a Hermione y vio que estaba con la boca abierta. La muchacha lo miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y pena.**

— **Harry, tu padre está..., bueno..., está muerto —dijo en voz baja.**

— **Lo sé —dijo Harry rápidamente.**

— **¿Crees que era su fantasma?**

— **No lo sé. No... Parecía sólido.**

— **Pero entonces...**

— **Quizá tuviera alucinaciones —dijo Harry—. Pero a juzgar por lo que vi, se parecía a él. Tengo fotos suyas... —Hermione seguía mirándolo como preocupada por su salud mental—. Sé que parece una locura —añadió Harry con determinación. Se volvió para echar un vistazo a Buckbeak, que metía el pico en la tierra, buscando lombrices. Pero no miraba realmente al hipogrifo. Pensaba en su padre y en sus tres amigos de toda la vida. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta... ¿No habrían estado aquella noche los cuatro en los terrenos del castillo? Colagusano había vuelto a aparecer aquella noche, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaba** **muerto. ¿Era imposible que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo? ¿Había visto visiones en el lago? La figura**

 **había estado demasiado lejos para distinguirla bien, y sin embargo, antes de perder el sentido, había estado seguro de lo que veía.**

 **Las hojas de los árboles susurraban movidas por la brisa. La luna aparecía y desaparecía tras las nubes. Hermione se sentó de cara al sauce, esperando. Y entonces, después de una hora...**

— **¡Ya salen! —exclamó Hermione. Se pusieron en pie. Buckbeak levantó la cabeza. Vieron a Lupin, Ron y Pettigrew saliendo con dificultad del agujero de las raíces. Luego salió Hermione. Luego Snape, inconsciente, flotando. A continuación iban Harry y Black. Todos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. El corazón de Harry comenzaba a latir muy fuerte. Levantó la vista al cielo. De un momento a otro pasaría la nube y la luna quedaría al descubierto...**

— **Harry —musitó Hermione, como si adivinara lo que pensaba él—, tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No nos deben ver. No podemos hacer nada.**

— **¿Y vamos a consentir que Pettigrew vuelva a escaparse? —dijo Harry en voz baja.**

— **¿Y cómo esperas encontrar una rata en la oscuridad? —le atajó Hermione—. No podemos hacer nada. Si hemos regresado es sólo para ayudar a Sirius. ¡No debes hacer nada más!**

— **Está bien.**

-debe ser frustrante saber que puedes cambiar las cosas y no poder hacerlas-dijo Sirius

 **La luna salió de detrás de la nube. Vieron las pequeñas siluetas detenerse en medio del césped. Luego las vieron moverse.**

— **¡Mira a Lupin! —susurró Hermione—. Se está transformando.**

— **¡Hermione! —dijo Harry de repente—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!**

— **No podemos. Te lo estoy diciendo todo el tiempo.**

— **¡No hablo de intervenir! ¡Es que Lupin se va a adentrar en el bosque y vendrá hacia aquí! Hermione ahogó un grito.**

-corran salgan de ahí-dijeron las madres preocupadas, mientras Lupin se sentía cada vez más culpable, aún queda mucho y puede lastimar a unos niños, como pudo ser tan tonto y no fijarse en que esa noche era de luna llena

-tu no tienes la culpa Lunático-dijeron sus amigos-solo fue mala suerte que fue esa noche

— **¡Rápido! —gimió, apresurándose a desatar a Buckbeak—. ¡Rápido!¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde nos ocultamos? ¡Los dementores llegarán de un momento a otro!**

— **¡Volvamos a la cabaña de Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. Ahora está vacía. ¡Vamos!**

 **Corrieron todo lo aprisa que pudieron. Buckbeak iba detrás de ellos a medio galope. Oyeron aullar al hombre lobo a sus espaldas.**

 **Vieron la cabaña. Harry derrapó al llegar a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y dejó pasar a Hermione y a Buckbeak, que entraron como un rayo. Harry entró detrás de ellos y echó el cerrojo. Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladró muy fuerte.**

— **¡Silencio, Fang, somos nosotros! —dijo Hermione, avanzando rápidamente hacia él y acariciándole las orejas para que callara—. ¡Nos hemos salvado por poco! —dijo a Harry.**

— **Sí...**

-por muy poco, pero están bien-dijo Lily abrazando a Remus para que se relajara-tú no tienes la culpa-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

 **Harry miró por la ventana. Desde allí era mucho más difícil ver lo que ocurría. Buckbeak parecía muy contento de volver a casa de Hagrid. Se echó delante del fuego, plegó las alas con satisfacción y se dispuso a echar un buen sueñecito.**

— **Será mejor que salga —dijo Harry pensativo—. Desde aquí no veo lo que ocurre. No sabremos cuándo llega el momento. —Hermione levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Tenía expresión de recelo—. No voy a intervenir —añadió Harry de inmediato—. Pero si no vemos lo que ocurre, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?**

-bueno sí que lo conoce lo miro al tiro sabiendo que podía intervenir-dijo Minerva.

-pero confió muy rápido en el-dijo Euphemia-estoy segura de que igual interviniera, si es igual a su padre y abuelo lo hará.

— **Bueno, de acuerdo. Aguardaré aquí con Buckbeak... Pero ten cuidado, Harry. Ahí fuera hay un licántropo y multitud de dementores.**

 **Harry salió y bordeó la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius... El otro Harry y la otra Hermione irían hacia él en cualquier momento... Miró hacia el lago, con el corazón redoblando como un tambor.**

 **Quienquiera que hubiese enviado al patronus, haría aparición enseguida. Durante una fracción de segundo se quedó ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber qué hacer. «No deben verte.» Pero no quería que lo vieran, quería ver él. Tenía que enterarse... Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Harry hacia la orilla opuesta... No tendría que acercarse a ellos. Echó a correr. No pensaba más que en su padre... Si era él, si era él realmente, tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguarlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla**

 **opuesta veía leves destellos de plata: eran sus propios intentos de conseguir un patronus.**

 **Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Harry se agachó detrás de él y miró por entre las hojas. En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente. Sintió emoción y terror: faltaba muy poco.**

— **¡Vamos! —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá.**

-pobre de mi niño-dijo Euphemia.

-Harry quedo huérfano al año tres meses, jamás conoció a sus padres, cualquier niño estará igual-dijo Amy mientras todos entristecían se ponían en los pies de el, y se sentirían mal, en cambio las madres lloraban, porque jamás pensarían en dejar a sus hijos solos menos a esa edad.

 **Pero nadie acudió. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar el círculo de los dementores del otro lado del lago. Uno de ellos se bajaba la capucha. Era el momento de que apareciera el salvador. Pero no veía a nadie.**

 **Y entonces lo comprendió. No había visto a su padre, se había visto a sí mismo.**

 **Harry salió de detrás del arbusto y sacó la varita.**

— **¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —exclamó.**

 **Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que era. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él por la superficie negra del lago. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y cargar contra los dementores... En ese momento galopaba en torno a las formas negras que estaban tendidas en el suelo, y los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, entre asombrados, felices y orgullosos.

-pudo aser un patronus corpóreo y muy poderoso a los trece años-dijo Alastor estupefacto.

-es un mago muy poderoso -dijo Albus impresionado, mientras sus abuelos y padres sonreían orgullosos

-ese es el pequeño mini-cornamenta- dijo Sirius feliz por si ahijado .

 **El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. No era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia él.**

 **Se detuvo en la orilla. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Y Harry comprendió:**

— **Cornamenta —susurró.**

Lily se sorprendió, cuando vio que James bajaba la mirada y lloraba sin siquiera disimular todos lo miraban entre impresionado de ver llorar al arrogante James Potter y asustados pensando que le pasara algo, su madre se iba a parar a ver que le pasaba ,pero cierta pelirroja lo abrazo y le hablo y ella retrocedió.

-¿qué pasa James?-le dijo preocupada

-no lo, no lo deje tan desamparado, aunque sea en un patronus le doy protección-lloraba feliz

-o James-dijo Lily, mientras no aguanto más y lo beso como nunca ,James al principio se congelo pero le correspondió, el beso hubiera sido eterno, si no hubiera sido por un gran carraspeo que venia del Padre de Lily y los dos se separaron totalmente sonrojados.

-bueno deberías aver llorado antes James y te hubieras ahorrado años de tus inseguridades-dijo Sirius mientras los demás se carcajeaban y James sonreía como idiota feliz ,por al fin besar a su pelirroja y poder ser parte de su hijo.

 **Pero se desvaneció cuando alargó hacia él las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos.**

 **Harry se quedó así, con la mano extendida. Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyó tras él un ruido de cascos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de Buckbeak.**

— **¿Qué has hecho? —dijo enfadada—. Dijiste que no intervendrías.**

— **Sólo he salvado nuestra vida... Ven aquí, detrás de este arbusto: te lo explicaré Hermione escuchó con la boca abierta el relato de lo ocurrido.**

— **¿Te ha visto alguien?**

— **Sí. ¿No me has oído? ¡Me vi a mí mismo, pero creí que era mi padre!**

— **No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! ¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!**

— **Sabía que lo podía hacer —dijo Harry—, porque ya lo había hecho... ¿No es absurdo?**

— **No lo sé... ¡Harry, mira a Snape!**

-y si yo pienso así puedo aser un patronus-dijo Sirius, sacando su varita y diciendo el hechizo ,pero no ocurrió nada, mientras los demás se burlaban.

 **Observaron la otra orilla desde ambos lados del arbusto. Snape había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y subía a ellas los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry, Hermione y Black.**

 **Una cuarta camilla, que sin duda llevaba a Ron, flotaba ya a su lado. Luego, apuntándolos con la varita, los llevó hacia el castillo.**

— **Bueno, ya es casi el momento —dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mirando el reloj—. Disponemos de unos 45 minutos antes de que Dumbledore cierre con llave la puerta de la enfermería. Tenemos que rescatar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que nadie note nuestra ausencia. Aguardaron. Veían reflejarse en el lago el movimiento de las nubes. La brisa susurraba entre las hojas del arbusto que tenían al lado. Aburrido,**

 **Buckbeak había vuelto a buscar lombrices en la tierra.**

— **¿Crees que ya estará allí arriba? —preguntó Harry, consultando la hora. Levantó la mirada hacia el castillo y empezó a contar las ventanas de la derecha de la torre oeste.**

— **¡Mira! —susurró Hermione—. ¿Quién es? ¡Alguien vuelve a salir del castillo! Harry miró en la oscuridad. El hombre se apresuraba por los terrenos del colegio hacia una de las entradas. Algo brillaba en su cinturón.**

-creo que va a buscar a los dementores-dijo Sirius asustado y rogando que los chicos se apuraran en rescatarlos.

— **¡Macnair! —dijo Harry—. ¡El verdugo! ¡Va a buscar a los dementores! Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeak y Harry la ayudó a montar. Luego apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de**

 **ella. Pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeak y la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.**

— **¿Preparada? —susurró a Hermione—. Será mejor que te sujetes a mí. Espoleó a Buckbeak con los talones.**

 **Buckbeak emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo. Harry le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, que la oía murmurar:**

— **Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, qué poco me gusta.**

-jajajajaja eso sería genial -dijo James-esa niña no sabe lo que es diversión.

 **Planeaban silenciosamente hacia los pisos más altos del castillo. Harry tiró de la rienda de la izquierda y Buckbeak viró. Harry trataba de contar las ventanas que pasaban como relámpagos.**

— **¡Sooo! —dijo, tirando de las riendas todo lo que pudo.**

 **Buckbeak redujo la velocidad y se detuvieron. Pasando por alto el hecho de que subían y bajaban casi un metro cada vez que Buckbeak batía las alas, podía decirse que estaban inmóviles.**

— **¡Ahí está! —dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeak bajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal.**

 **Black levantó la mirada. Harry vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

-me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Canuto -dijo James mientras se reía y Sirius lo miraba mal

— **¡Échate hacia atrás! —le gritó Hermione, y sacó su varita, sin dejar de sujetarse con la mano izquierda a la túnica de Harry.**

— **¡Alohomora!**

 **La ventana se abrió de golpe.**

— **¿Cómo... cómo... ? —preguntó Black casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo.**

— **Monta, no hay mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de Buckbeak, para impedir que se moviera—. Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.**

 **Black se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeak y montó detrás de Hermione.**

— **¡Arriba, Buckbeak! —dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas—. Arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos!**

-ya están los dos, por favor hagan las cosas rápido-decía Euphemia.

 **El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto, y Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente.**

— **Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius —dijo Harry jadeando—. No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida. Buckbeak dio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza.**

— **¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron —preguntó Sirius.**

— **Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete! Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry.**

-vete ya estúpido-grito Lily que aun abrazaba a James

-vez que me quieres pelirroja, no quieres que me atrapen-dijo Sirius

-aaa cállate Black-dijo ella, pero igual sonreía.

— **¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?**

— **¡VETE! —gritaron a un tiempo Harry y Hermione. Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto.**

— **¡Nos volveremos a ver! —dijo—. ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!(ante eso James sonrió orgulloso y apretó mas a su pelirroja a el )**

 **Presionó los flancos de Buckbeak con los talones. Harry y Hermione se echaron atrás cuando las enormes alas volvieron a batir. El hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo... Animal y jinete empequeñecieron conforme Harry los miraba... Luego, una nube pasó ante la luna... y se perdieron de vista.**

fin del capítulo -dijo Hagrid

-oo mi nieto es todo un hombrecito-dijo Elizabeth

-es mucho más maduro que su padre -dijo Euphemia- cuando cambie todo eso no voy a dejar a mi hijo que lo corrompa como el-dijo mientras los demás reían.

-es un niño muy poderoso, aunque creo que él no se da cuenta-dijo Alastor a Albus

-sí que lo es, hay que ver cada parte de su historia y poder deducirlo todo-dijo Albus

-bueno quien lee ahora-dijo Amy

-yo-dijo Will agarrando el libro y empezando a leer

el capítulo se llama...mas lechuzas mensajeras


	10. mas lechuzas mensajeras

el capítulo se llama...Más lechuzas mensajeras

-creo que al fin se relajó todo -dijo Albus

-bueno es el último capítulo-dijo Will, mientras empezaba a leer.

— **¡Harry! —Hermione le tiraba de la manga, mirando el reloj—. Tenemos diez minutos para regresar a la enfermería sin ser vistos. Antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta con llave.**

— **De acuerdo —dijo Harry, apartando los ojos del cielo—, ¡vamos!**

 **Entraron por la puerta que tenían detrás y bajaron una estrecha escalera de caracol. Al llegar abajo oyeron voces. Se arrimaron a la pared y escucharon. Parecían Fudge y Snape. Caminaban aprisa por el corredor que comenzaba al pie de la escalera.**

— **... Sólo espero que Dumbledore no ponga impedimentos —decía**

 **Snape—. ¿Le darán el Beso inmediatamente?**

-hasta hay llegaste quejikus-dijo Sirius-tus planes no resultan con nosotros

-madura Black-dijo Snape enojado

— **En cuanto llegue Macnair con los dementores. Todo este asunto de Black ha resultado muy desagradable. No tiene ni idea de las ganas que tengo de decir a El Profeta que por fin lo hemos atrapado. Supongo que querrán entrevistarle, Snape... Y en cuanto el joven Harry vuelva a estar en sus cabales, también querrá contarle al periódico cómo usted lo salvó**.

-jajajajajajajaj si claro Harry hablando bien de el -río Amy

-entrevista quería el gran héroe desmayado-dijo James mientras algunos se reían

 **Harry apretó los dientes. Entrevió la sonrisa hipócrita de Snape cuando él y Fudge pasaron ante el lugar en que estaban escondidos. Sus pasos se perdieron. Harry y Hermione aguardaron unos instantes para asegurarse de que estaban lejos y echaron a correr en dirección opuesta. Bajaron una escalera, luego otra, continuaron por otro corredor y oyeron una carcajada delante de ellos.**

— **¡Peeves! —susurró Harry, asiendo a Hermione por la muñeca—. ¡Entremos aquí!**

 **Corrieron a toda velocidad y entraron en un aula vacía que encontraron a la izquierda. Peeves iba por el pasillo dando saltos de contento, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.**

— **¡Es horrible! —susurró Hermione, con el oído pegado a la puerta—. Estoy segura de que se ha puesto así de alegre porque los dementores van a ejecutar a Sirius... —Miró el reloj—. Tres minutos, Harry.**

-corran rápido por favor-dijo Euphemia

 **Aguardaron a que la risa malvada de Peeves se perdiera en la distancia. Entonces salieron del aula y volvieron a correr.**

— **Hermione, ¿qué ocurrirá si no regresamos antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta? —jadeó Harry.**

— **No quiero ni pensarlo —dijo Hermione, volviendo a mirar el reloj—. ¡Un minuto! —Llegaron al pasillo en que se hallaba la enfermería—. Bueno, ya se oye a Dumbledore —dijo nerviosa Hermione—. ¡Vamos, Harry!**

 **Siguieron por el corredor cautelosamente. La puerta se abrió. Vieron la espalda de Dumbledore.**

— **Os voy a cerrar con llave —le oyeron decir—. Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.**

 **Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Asustados, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron. Dumbledore alzó la vista y una sonrisa apareció bajo el bigote largo y plateado.**

— **¿Bien? —preguntó en voz baja.**

— **¡Lo hemos logrado! —dijo Harry jadeante—. Sirius se ha ido montado en Buckbeak... Dumbledore les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.**

— **Bien hecho. Creo... —Escuchó atentamente por si se oía algo dentro de la enfermería—. Sí, creo que ya no estáis ahí dentro. Entrad. Os cerraré. Entraron en la enfermería. Estaba vacía, salvo por lo que se refería a Ron, que permanecía en la cama. Después de oír la cerradura, se metieron en sus camas. Hermione volvió a esconder el giratiempo debajo de la túnica. Un instante después, la señora Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con paso enérgico.**

-justo a tiempo-dijo Molly, mientras los demás respiraban aliviados.

— **¿Ya se ha ido el director? ¿Se me permitirá ahora ocuparme de mis pacientes?**

 **Estaba de muy mal humor. Harry y Hermione pensaron que era mejor aceptar el chocolate en silencio. La señora Pomfrey se quedó allí delante para asegurarse de que se lo comían. Pero Harry apenas se lo podía tragar.**

 **Hermione y él aguzaban el oído, con los nervios alterados. Y entonces, mientras tomaban el cuarto trozo del chocolate de la señora Pomfrey, oyeron un rugido furioso, procedente de algún distante lugar por encima de la enfermería.**

— **¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo alarmada la señora Pomfrey.**

-creo que Snapy, se enojó ,porque no va a poder dar esa entrevista-dijo Sirius

 **Oyeron voces de enfado, cada vez más fuertes. La señora Pomfrey no perdía de vista la puerta.**

— **¡Hay que ver! ¡Despertarán a todo el mundo! ¿Qué creen que hacen? Harry intentaba oír lo que decían. Se aproximaban.**

— **Debe de haber desaparecido, Severus. Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien con él en el despacho. Cuando esto se sepa...**

— **¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO! —bramó Snape, muy cerca de ellos—. ¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECER NI DESAPARECER EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡POTTER TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!**

— **Sé razonable, Severus. Harry está encerrado.**

 **¡PLAM!**

 **La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso enérgico. Sólo Dumbledore parecía tranquilo, incluso contento. Fudge estaba enfadado, pero Snape se hallaba fuera de sí.**

— **¡CONFIESA, POTTER! —vociferó—. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?**

— **¡Profesor Snape! —chilló la señora Pomfrey—, ¡contrólese!**

— **Por favor, Snape, sé razonable —dijo Fudge—. Esta puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Acabamos de comprobarlo.**

— **¡LE AYUDARON A ESCAPAR, LO SÉ! —gritó Snape, señalando a Harry y a Hermione. Tenía la cara contorsionada. Escupía saliva.**

-ugg que asco, aparte de feo, más feo se vería más encima votando baba-dijo Sirius simulando un escalofrió con cara de asco

— **¡Tranquilícese, hombre! —gritó Fudge—. ¡Está diciendo tonterías!**

— **¡NO CONOCE A POTTER! —gritó Snape—. ¡LO HIZO ÉL, SÉ QUE LO HIZO ÉL!**

— **Ya vale, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila—. Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?**

— **¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo ofendida la señora Pomfrey—. ¡He estado con ellos desde que usted salió!**

— **Ahí lo tienes, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. A menos que crea que Harry y Hermione son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos. Snape se quedó allí, enfadado, apartando la vista de Fudge, que parecía totalmente sorprendido por su comportamiento, y dirigiéndola a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban tras las gafas. Snape dio media vuelta (la tela de su túnica produjo un frufrú) y salió de la sala de la enfermería como un vendaval.**

-hay tienes quejikus con un Potter no te metas, jamás ganaras-dijo James, que abrazaba a Lily, demostrándole que se la había ganado.

— **Su colega parece perturbado —dijo Fudge, siguiéndolo con la vista—. Yo en su lugar; Dumbledore, tendría cuidado con él.**

— **No es nada serio —dijo Dumbledore con calma—, sólo que acaba de sufrir una gran decepción.**

— **¡No es el único! —repuso Fudge resoplando—. ¡El Profeta va a encontrarlo muy divertido! ¡Ya lo teníamos arrinconado y se nos ha escapado entre los dedos! Sólo faltaría que se enterasen también de la huida del hipogrifo, y seré el hazmerreír. Bueno, tendré que irme y dar cuenta de todo al Ministerio...**

-creo que cada vez tenemos ministros más estúpidos-dijo Alastor

— **¿Y los dementores? —le preguntó Dumbledore—. Espero que se vayan del colegio.**

— **Sí, tendrán que irse —dijo Fudge, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Nunca creí que intentaran darle el Beso a un niño inocente..., estaban totalmente fuera de control. Esta noche volverán a Azkaban. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en poner dragones en las entradas del colegio...**

— **Eso le encantaría a Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo a Harry y a Hermione una rápida sonrisa. Cuando él y Fudge dejaron la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey corrió hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con llave.**

-oooo eso sería genial-dijo Hagrid como un niño chiquito de lo cual no tenía nada-enserio pondrían dragones

-lo siento Hagrid es mu y peligrosos e inmanejables-dijo Albur riendo junto con los demás

 **Murmurando entre dientes, enfadada, volvió a su despacho.**

 **Se oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la enfermería. Ron se acababa de despertar. Lo vieron sentarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué ocurre? Harry y Hermione se miraron.**

— **Explícaselo tú —dijo Harry, cogiendo un poco más de chocolate. Cuando Harry; Ron y Hermione dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente a mediodía, encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, ni a Ron ni a Hermione les apetecía ir, así que pasearon con Harry por los terrenos del colegio, sin parar de hablar de los extraordinarios acontecimientos de la noche anterior y preguntándose dónde estarían en aquel momento Sirius y Buckbeak. Cuando se sentaron cerca del lago, viendo cómo sacaba los tentáculos del agua el calamar gigante, Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación mirando hacia la orilla opuesta. La noche anterior; el ciervo había galopado hacia él desde allí.**

-después de todo ese peligro heridas, viajes en el tiempo, necesitas más que un merecido descanso -dijo Elizabeth

 **Una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista vieron a Hagrid, medio dormido, que se secaba la cara sudorosa con uno de sus enormes pañuelos y les sonreía.**

— **Ya sé que no debería alegrarme después de lo sucedido la pasada noche —dijo—. Me refiero a que Black se volviera a escapar y todo eso... Pero ¿a que no adivináis...?**

— **¿Qué? —dijeron, fingiendo curiosidad.**

— **Buckbeak. ¡Se escapó! ¡Está libre! ¡Lo estuve celebrando toda la noche!**

— **¡Eso es estupendo! —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Ron, que parecía a punto de reírse.**

-son muy buenos chicos-dijo Hagrid riendo

— **Sí, no lo atamos bien —explicó Hagrid, contemplando el campo satisfecho—. Esta mañana estaba preocupado, pensé que podía tropezarse por ahí con el profesor Lupin. Pero Lupin dice que anoche no comió nada.**

— **¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Caramba, ¿no lo has oído? —le preguntó Hagrid, borrando la sonrisa. Bajó la voz, aunque no había nadie cerca—. Snape se lo ha revelado esta mañana a todos los de Slytherin. Creía que a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo el colegio. el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. Y la noche pasada anduvo suelto por los terrenos del colegio. En estos momentos está haciendo las maletas, por supuesto.**

-lo siento Remus, no quise que sonara así-dijo Hagrid acongojado-sonó muy duro

-no te preocupes Hagrid, sé que muchos padres van a enojarse después de eso, no te preocupes, tenía que aser las maletas si o si-dijo el sonriendo

— **¿Que está haciendo las maletas? —preguntó Harry alarmado—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Porque se marcha —dijo Hagrid, sorprendido de que Harry lo preguntara—. Lo primero que hizo esta mañana fue presentar la dimisión. Dice que no puede arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder. Harry se levantó de un salto.**

— **Voy a verlo —dijo a Ron y a Hermione.**

— **Pero si ha dimitido...**

— **No creo que podamos hacer nada.**

— **No importa. De todas maneras, quiero verlo. Nos veremos aquí mismo más tarde.**

 **La puerta del despacho de Lupin estaba abierta. Ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. Junto al depósito vacío del grindylows, la maleta vieja y desvencijada se hallaba abierta y casi llena. Lupin se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.**

— **Te he visto venir —dijo Lupin sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el mapa del merodeador.**

-porque lo tienes tu si era de mi hijo-dijo James

-no me digas que se lo quitaste porque te castigaríamos Lunático-dijo Sirius

— **Acabo de estar con Hagrid —dijo Harry—. Me ha dicho que ha presentado usted la dimisión. No es cierto, ¿verdad?**

— **Me temo que sí —contestó Lupin. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry—. El Ministerio de Magia no lo creerá confabulado con Sirius, ¿verdad?**

 **Lupin fue hacia la puerta y la cerró.**

— **No. El profesor Dumbledore se las ha arreglado para convencer a Fudge de que intenté salvaros la vida —suspiró—. Ha sido el colmo para Severus. Creo que ha sido muy duro para él perder la Orden de Merlín. Así que él... por casualidad... reveló esta mañana en el desayuno que soy un licántropo.**

-maldito estúpido-dijo Lily-como se te ocurre aser eso por un premio, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un trabajo o estabilidad

-eso estuvo malo señor Snape, yo se que no se han portado nada bien con usted en el colegio, pero eso ya no es juego es la vida real-dijo Minerva mientras lo miraba mal

— **¿Y se va sólo por eso? —preguntó Harry. Lupin sonrió con ironía.**

— **Mañana a esta hora empezarán a llegar las lechuzas enviadas por los padres. No consentirán que un hombre lobo dé clase a sus hijos, Harry. Y después de lo de la última noche, creo que tienen razón. Pude haber mordido a cualquiera de vosotros... No debe repetirse.**

— **¡Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca! —dijo Harry—. ¡No se vaya!**

 **Lupin negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Siguió vaciando los cajones. Luego, mientras Harry buscaba un argumento para convencerlo, Lupin añadió:**

— **Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana, la noche pasada salvaste muchas vidas, Harry. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que has aprendido. Háblame de tu patronus.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry anonadado.**

— **¿Qué otra cosa podía haber puesto en fuga a los dementores? Harry contó a Lupin lo que había ocurrido. Al terminar, Lupin volvía a sonreír:**

— **Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo —confirmó—. Lo adivinaste. Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. —Lupin puso los últimos libros, la maleta, cerró los cajones y se volvió para mirar a Harry—. Toma, la traje la otra noche de la Casa de los Gritos —dijo, entregándole a Harry la capa invisible—: Y... —titubeó y a continuación le entregó también el mapa del merodeador—. Ya no soy profesor tuyo, así que no me siento culpable por devolverte esto. A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que tú, Ron y Hermione le encontraréis utilidad. Harry cogió el mapa y sonrió.**

-así que si se lo quitaste-dijo James

-bueno piensa una cosa Cornamenta, si realmente Sirius iba tras de Harry, pudo ser peligroso, que lo encontrara-dijo Lunático

-mmmm solo por eso te perdono y gracias por devolverle la capa, ni yo me hubiese acordado-dijo James

— **Usted me dijo que Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta me habrían tentado para que saliera del colegio..., que lo habrían encontrado divertido.**

— **Sí, lo habríamos hecho —confirmó Lupin, cerrando la maleta—. No dudo que a James le habría decepcionado que su hijo no hubiera encontrado ninguno de los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo.**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.**

 **Era el profesor Dumbledore. No se sorprendió al ver a Harry.**

— **Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus —anunció.**

— **Gracias, director.**

 **Lupin cogió su vieja maleta y el depósito vacío del grindylow.**

— **Bien. Adiós, Harry —dijo sonriendo—. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor tuyo. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión. Señor director; no hay necesidad de que me acompañe hasta la puerta. Puedo ir solo.**

 **Harry tuvo la impresión de que Lupin quería marcharse lo más rápidamente posible.**

— **Adiós entonces, Remus —dijo Dumbledore escuetamente. Lupin apartó ligeramente el depósito del grindylow para estrecharle la mano a Dumbledore. Luego, con un último movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Harry y una rápida sonrisa, salió del despacho.**

-gracias amigo por cuidar e mi hijo-dijo James-a los dos, gracias canuto por arrancarte de Azkaban por mi hijo y tu Lunático por cuidarlo durante todo el año-dijo sonriendo le a sus amigos y hermanos.

 **Harry se sentó en su silla vacía, mirando al suelo con tristeza. Oyó cerrarse la puerta y levantó la vista. Dumbledore seguía allí.**

— **¿Por qué estás tan triste, Harry? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Tendrías que sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo después de lo ocurrido anoche.**

— **No sirvió de nada —repuso Harry con amargura—. Pettigrew se escapó.**

— **¿Que no sirvió de nada? —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Sirvió de mucho, Harry. Ayudaste a descubrir la verdad. Salvaste a un hombre inocente de un destino terrible.**

 **«Terrible.» Harry recordó algo. «Más grande y más terrible que nunca.» ¡La predicción de la profesora Trelawney!**

— **Profesor Dumbledore: ayer; en mi examen de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney se puso muy rara.**

— **¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿Quieres decir más rara de lo habitual?**

— **Sí... Habló con una voz profunda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y dijo que el vasallo de Voldemort partiría para reunirse con su amo antes de la medianoche. Dijo que el vasallo lo ayudaría a recuperar el poder. —Harry miró**

 **a Dumbledore—. Y luego volvió a la normalidad y no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Sería una auténtica profecía? Dumbledore parecía impresionado.**

— **Pienso que podría serlo —dijo pensativo—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Esto eleva a dos el total de sus profecías auténticas. Tendría que subirle el sueldo...**

-dos y cuál es la otra-dijo Lily

-no se aun no la ase todavía ni la contrato-dijo Albus pensando

— **Pero... —Harry lo miró aterrorizado: ¿cómo podía tomárselo Dumbledore con tanta calma? —, ¡pero yo impedí que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Pettigrew! Esto me convierte en culpable de un posible regreso de Voldemort.**

— **En absoluto —respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente—. ¿No te ha enseñado nada tu experiencia con el giratiempo, Harry? Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil. La profesora Trelawney, Dios la bendiga, es una prueba de ello. Hiciste algo muy noble al salvarle la vida a Pettigrew.**

— **¡Pero si ayuda a Voldemort a recuperar su poder...!**

— **Pettigrew te debe la vida. Has enviado a Voldemort un lugarteniente que está en deuda contigo. Cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea un vínculo entre ellos. Y si no me equivoco, no creo que Voldemort quiera que su vasallo esté en deuda con Harry Potter.**

-bueno a menos que no lo sepa o no sepa esas cosas, el poder te vuelve ciego-dijo Fleamont

— **No quiero tener ningún vínculo con Pettigrew —dijo Harry—. Traicionó a mis padres.**

— **Esto es lo más profundo e insondable de la magia, Harry. Pero confía en mí. Llegará el momento en que te alegres de haberle salvado la vida a Pettigrew.**

 **Harry no podía imaginar cuándo sería. Dumbledore parecía saber lo que pensaba Harry.**

— **Traté mucho a tu padre, Harry, tanto en Hogwarts como más tarde —dijo dulcemente—. Él también habría salvado a Pettigrew, estoy seguro. Harry lo miró. Dumbledore no se reina. Se lo podía decir.**

— **Anoche... pensé que era mi padre el que había hecho aparecer mi patronus. Quiero decir... cuando me vi a mí mismo al otro lado del lago, pensé que lo veía a él.**

— **Un error fácil de cometer —dijo Dumbledore—. Supongo que estarás harto de oírlo, pero te pareces extraordinariamente a James. Menos en los ojos: tienes los de tu madre. Harry sacudió la cabeza.**

-esos hermosos ojos-dijo James mirando a Lily bobamente

-ese horrible pelo-dijo Lily riendo junto con los demás mientras James hacia un puchero.

— **Fue una idiotez pensar que era él —murmuró—. Quiero decir... ya sé que está muerto.**

— **¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas.**

 **¿De qué otra forma podrías haber creado ese patronus tan especial? Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche. —Harry tardó un rato en comprender lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle—. Sirius me contó anoche cómo se convertían en animagos —añadió Dumbledore sonriendo—. Una hazaña extraordinaria... y aún más extraordinario fue que yo no me enterara. Y entonces recordé la muy insólita forma que adoptó tu patronus cuando embistió al señor Malfoy en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Así que anoche viste realmente a tu padre... Lo encontraste dentro de ti mismo.**

-qué lindo lo que le dijo director, gracia-dijo Lily

-es solamente la verdad-dijo el-nuestro muerto siempre se llevan en el corazón

 **Y Dumbledore abandonó el despacho dejando a Harry con sus confusos pensamientos.**

 **Nadie en Hogwarts conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche en que desaparecieron Buckbeak, Sirius y Pettigrew, salvo Harry; Ron, Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore. Al final del curso, Harry oyó muchas teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad.**

 **Malfoy estaba furioso por lo de Buckbeak. Estaba convencido de que Hagrid había hallado la manera de esconder el hipogrifo, y parecía ofendido porque el guardabosques hubiera sido más listo que su padre y él. Percy Weasley, mientras tanto, tenía mucho que decir sobre la huida de Sirius.**

— **¡Si logro entrar en el Ministerio, tendré muchas propuestas para hacer cumplir la ley mágica! —dijo a la única persona que lo escuchaba, su novia Penélope.**

-creo que nos salió un poco demasiado pomposo amor-dijo Artur

-no seas así amor, es nuestro hijo amor no digas eso-dijo Molly

 **Aunque el tiempo era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre, aunque sabía que había logrado casi lo imposible al liberar a Sirius, Harry nunca había estado tan triste al final de un curso.**

 **Ciertamente, no era el único al que le apenaba la partida del profesor Lupin. Todo el grupo que acudía con Harry a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lamentaba su dimisión.**

— **Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso —dijo Seamus Finnigan con melancolía.**

— **Tal vez a un vampiro —sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.**

 **Lo que le pesaba a Harry no era sólo la partida de Lupin. No podía dejar de pensar en la predicción de la profesora Trelawney. Se preguntaba continuamente dónde estaría Pettigrew, si estaría escondido o si habría llegado ya junto a Voldemort. Pero lo que más lo deprimía era la perspectiva de volver con los Dursley. Durante media hora, una gloriosa media hora, había creído que viviría en adelante con Sirius, el mejor amigo de sus padres. Era lo mejor que podía imaginar, exceptuando la posibilidad de tener allí otra vez a su padre.**

-estaba ilusionado de salir de la casa de mi hermana, salía que lo trataban mal, pero que tan mal puede ser para que este tan desesperado por salir-dijo Lily apenada

 **Y aunque era una buena noticia no tener noticias de Sirius, porque significaba que no lo habían encontrado, Harry no podía dejar de entristecerse al pensar en el hogar que habría podido tener y en el hecho de que lo había perdido.**

 **Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Harry estaba asombrado de que le hubieran aprobado Pociones. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que Snape lo suspendiera injustamente. El comportamiento de Snape con Harry durante toda la última semana había sido alarmante. Harry nunca habría creído que la manía que le tenía Snape pudiera aumentar; pero así fue. A Snape se le movía un músculo en la comisura de la boca cada vez que veía a Harry, y se le crispaban los dedos como si deseara cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry.**

 **Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor; en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de**

 **final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando. Incluso Harry, comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y riendo con sus compañeros, consiguió olvidar que al día siguiente volvería a casa de los Dursley.**

siiiiii genial ganaron todo-decían los chicos celebrando mientras los Weasley, estaban felices porque a sus hijos les iba bien en el colegio

· · ·

 **Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio a Ron y a Harry una sorprendente noticia:**

— **Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.**

— **¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!**

— **Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—. Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.**

-eso está bien a pesar de ser una niña inteligente, no le serviría nada estando estresada, toda persona necesita relajarse y divertirse-dijo Andromeda

— **Todavía no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada —dijo Ron resentido—. Se supone que somos tus amigos.**

— **Prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie —dijo gravemente. Se volvió para observar a Harry, que veía cómo desaparecía Hogwarts detrás de una montaña. Pasarían dos meses enteros antes de volverlo a ver—. Alégrate, Harry —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

— **Estoy bien —repuso Harry de inmediato—. Pensaba en las vacaciones.**

— **Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas —dijo Ron—. Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono.**

— **El teléfono, Ron —le corrigió Hermione—. La verdad, deberías coger Estudios Muggles el próximo curso... Ron no le hizo caso.**

De repente se escucha unas fuertes carcajadas de Amy y nadie entendía porque, estuvieron que esperar para poder escuchar lo que decía

-a principio de ese año Ron llamo a Harry, el teléfono es un aparato con el cual puedes hablar con otra persona estando a largas distancia y hablar normal, pero justo cuando lo llamo Ron contesto el tío de Harry y casi lo deja sordo porque le grito todo el rato, fue muy chistoso ver esa imagen-dijo mientras seguía riendo

— **¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo. La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.**

— **Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge... Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Ron y Hermione varias manos de snap explosivo, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, compró un montón de cosas de comer; aunque nada que contuviera chocolate. Pero fue a media tarde cuando apareció lo que lo puso de verdad contento...**

— **Harry —dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de él—, ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera?**

 **Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. Hedwig dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.**

 **Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó:**

— **¡Es de Sirius!**

— **¿Qué? —exclamaron Ron y Hermione, emocionados—. ¡Léela en voz alta!**

-que bien, al menos sabremos como estas-dijo James preocupado por su hermano.

 _ **Querido Harry:**_

 _ **Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza. Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión. Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo.**_

 _ **Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego.**_

— **¡Ja! —exclamó Hermione, triunfante—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!**

— **Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? —observó Ron—. ¡Ay! La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.**

 _ **Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años.**_

 _ **También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme. Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts. Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo. Tu lechuza me**_

 _ **encontrará.**_

 _ **Volveré a escribirte pronto.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

-gracias canuto por todo lo que haces por todo lo que harás por mi hijo-dijo Lily-creo que después de todo si vas a ser un gran padrino

-gracias pelirroja-dijo Sirius borrándose una lagrima imaginaria mientras todos se reían.

 **Harry miró impaciente dentro del sobre. Había otro pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente, y se sintió tan contento y reconfortado como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.** _ **Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana.**_

— **Esto le bastará a Dumbledore —dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!**

 _ **He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata.**_

-gracias Sirius, no tenías que hacerlo-dijo Artur

-no te preocupes aun no lo hago, pero, igual lo haría por ser un hermano para Harry-dijo el

 **Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.**

— **¿Quedármela? —preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, se la acercó a Crookshanks para que la olfatease.**

— **¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ron al gato—. ¿Es una lechuza de verdad? Crookshanks ronroneó.**

-jajajaja por lo menos en algo ayudo el gato a reconocer animagos -dijo Ted riendo

— **Es suficiente —dijo Ron contento—. Me la quedo. Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross. Todavía la apretaba en la mano cuando él, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry localizó enseguida a tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos.**

— **¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos. Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —gruñó, mirando el sobre que Harry apretaba en la mano—. Si es otro impreso para que lo firme, ya tienes otra...**

— **No lo es —dijo Harry con alegría—. Es una carta de mi padrino.**

— **¿Padrino? —farfulló tío Vernon—. Tú no tienes padrino.**

— **Sí lo tengo —dijo Harry de inmediato—. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha escapado de la prisión de los brujos y ahora se halla escondido. Sin embargo, le gusta mantener el contacto conmigo... Estar al corriente de mis cosas... Comprobar que soy feliz... Y sonriendo amplia mente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estación, con Hedwig dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente sería mucho mejor que el anterior.**

-ese es mi hijo-dijo James

-bueno ojalá y con eso lo dejen en paz por un tiempo-dijo Sirius

-ese es el final-dijo Will

-cómo nos quedó tiempo, hablamos antes de la cena, nos vamos a acostar y mañana empezamos con el nuevo libro yo creo que muchos quieren hablar, sobre eso y otras cosas-dijo Amy

Todo se paraban y se empezaban a preparar, las madres a preocuparse por sus hijos y revisar las habitaciones.

-señorita Amy sobran como 5 habitaciones-dijo Albus

-voy a traer a los chicos del futuro, pero tengo que ir a hablar con ellos y explicarles del tiempo que los voy a traer ellos no me conocen, pero no les diga a nadie profesor quiero que sea sorpresa los chicos van a ir apareciendo mientras los nombren en el libro y puede que aparezcan más habitaciones

-ok muy bien, eso suena excelente-dijo Albus

-ok escuchen-dijo Amy a todos-tengo que ir a arreglar un problema apareceré mañana y para dejarlos con la incertidumbre les diré el nombre del próximo capitulo y les diré que lo leeremos completo capitulo por capitulo-dijo Amy

el libro se llama...Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego


	11. conversaciones

Cuando Amy se marchó con un ruidoso pop, dejando impresionados a los que no habían visto la gran llegada de la chica.

-creí que no se podía aparecer en Hogwarts-dijo Fleamont

-bueno ella es mitad bruja, mitad saltadora-dijo Albus

-y que se supones que significa eso y existe-dijo Alastor

-bueno yo leí de eso una vez, pero se creía un mito, son puras mujeres si ellas tienen hijos salen sin ese poder, se transmiten en los genes de las mujeres y se aparecen en otros tiempos y dimensiones-dijo Albus

-guau interesante-dijeron los demás

 **james y Lily**

-James puedo conversar contigo un momento-dijo Lily, decidió hablar ella porque él no se había acercado

-claro voy inmediato-dijo James, aunque preocupado, no se había querido acercar a hablar con ella por miedo a que le diga que el beso fue una equivocación llegaron a una habitación que apareció de repente con dos sillones y se sentaron

-porque no te acercaste a conversar conmigo cuando termino la lectura-dijo Lily

-tenía miedo-dijo James agachando la mirada

-miedo de que de mi-dijo Lily preocupada

-miedo de que me dijeras que el beso fue una equivocación-dijo james-Lily yo realmente te amo, jamás has sido una más ya lo visto, nos casaremos tendremos un hijo y aunque no sea un final feliz y sé que nuestro hijo sufrirá, pero estoy seguro de que are lo que pueda para que tu sigas con él y sean felices.

-que no te das cuenta, tú tienes que estar hay para cuidar de ambos-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a el-yoo no quería decirte que sí ,porque nunca tomas nada en serio siempre de aquí para allá molestando y paseándote con cada chica siempre.

-siempre me paseaba adelante de ti, no encontraste raro que siempre fue cerca de ti, nunca tuve nada con ellas, era para darte celos, pero tú te ibas y ahí quedaba yo cada vez más frustrado porque no resultaban mis planes.

-harto tontos tus planes, cada vez me demostrabas que no podías tener nada duradero, ¿qué dime que nunca te diste cuenta? -dijo ella al ver la cara de James

-bueno nunca lo pensé así, yo fui demasiado inmaduro para darme cuenta de que tú lo veías así-dijo sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido-lo siento, creo que ahora comprendo y si no quieres tener nada conmigo te aseguro que lo entenderé-dijo mirando al suelo sin darse cuenta de que ella se acercaba, al levantarse la vio demasiado cerca.

Ella se acercó y lo beso, como nunca lo había hecho, no era su primer beso, pero si el mejor de todos y James era tan delicado, la besaba y tocaba su pelo como si fuera de cristal y ella se sintió muy bien pero el beso luego termino, por falta de aire.

-realmente me gustas James, solo tenía miedo de que jugaras conmigo y este último tiempo, has demostrado que has crecido-dijo ella-quieres salir conmigo James a la próxima salida

-creo que es algo que he esperado durante los últimos 4 años-dijo James, mientras seguía conversando con su pelirroja adorada

Así paso la noche, entre conversaciones y luego cenaron, se vio a ciertas parejas conversando y riendo que en unos los serán los Potter y los Longbottom, todos fueron a dormir y esperando el nuevo día y una nueva historia.


	12. NUEVA HISTORIA

NUEVA HISTORIA SUBIDA


End file.
